Owned
by TayaUtada
Summary: SasuNaru. AU. Angst in the beginning. "There are three simple rules in my world; one, don't kill a human, two, don't fight your own kind, and three, if you are saved by a human... your life belongs to them."
1. Prolouge

AN: Hello everyone! Hope everyone had a good new years lolz. Anyways lolz I'm back with a new fic and i hope you all like it! It's of corse SasuNaru and it will have lemons and limes in later chapters. It's AU. Taya is my character for Naruto and she will be in a lot of my fics lolz along the way I'll have others and will hopefully remember to inform you before hand lolz

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto there would be NO dead Itachi or Jaraiya and there would be yaoi in every episode... KYAAAA~~~~~ *cough cough* anywho... you get it lolz.

So enough with this crap lolz please enjoy the enstallment of the newest fic by Taya Utada lolz

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

There are only three simple rules that you must follow in my world: One, don't fight your own kind, two, don't kill humans, and three, if you are saved by a human your life belongs to them. In one night my sister, Taya, and I managed to run into all three rules. Though, I was the only one that survived to accomplish the last one.

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK~<p>

"Taya!" I paused to sniff the air. "What's that weird smell?" She narrowed her eyes as she sniffed the air as well. Then I slowly began to follow the scent even though she was telling me to come back to her. When she realized I wasn't going to listen to her she sighed and followed me.

As I got closer I began to smell and vaguely taste the metallic and perfectly recognizable scent of blood… _human_ blood. My eyes widened slightly and I quickened my pace, Taya soon following after. "Naruto!" She called to me quietly. "Stay behind me and don't move. Got it?" She glanced at me as I nodded, then she smiled sadly. "Good boy." She whispered softly ruffling my blonde hair. Tears came to my eyes as I nodded once again.

With one last smile she turned the corner and gasped at the gruesome sight before her. In the alley were two of our kind with knives and swords, as well as a still bleeding human corpse. I heard the two laughing, but my eyes were locked on the body lying on the ground. My eyes were wide in fear, but I forced them away from the gut-wrenching scene and pressed my face into Taya's shoulder blades. I didn't realize I was shaking until Taya's hand found mine, and she brought them both to her heart. It was beating really fast. Betraying her brave mask and exposing her true withheld fear. "Naruto, I'll protect you. Everything's gonna' be okay." She whispered before raising her voice and attracting the attention of the two laughing boys. "You know that's against the law right? Both sets."

The boys whipped around and stared at Taya. "Yeah, and? What are you gonna' do about it kitty? Go and tell the council?" They teased in mocking sing-song voices. "Cause you know now that you and the little one behind you are witnesses right?"

Taya tensed and she put a protective hand at the small of my back pressing me closer to her. "I just thought I should let you know. We don't want any trouble." Taya's smooth voice surprised me given we were both terrified at the moment. "We just smelled the blood and thought a human was hurt. We'll leave you now and forget any of this ever happened." She took a step backwards forcing me to do so as well.

The boys smirked. "Sorry kitty. Don't think we can do that. How do we know you and your little brother won't go running to the council to strike a deal?" Before Taya could answer they continued. "That's right, we don't. So the only way to handle this is to silence you." The bigger boy smirked and chuckled, before letting out a lustful sigh. "And you're such a pretty kitty too."

Taya bristled and growled before she bit out. "Okay! Listen here mutts!" The two growled and took a step towards us. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm sure you have _**no **_clue as to who you're talking to right now." With that Taya flipped he hair to the side showing off the swirl inside a circle she had below her left collar bone. Our clan insignia.

The two dogs laughed. "Should we be scared? Sorry, but the Uzumaki clan hasn't been all that scary since your parents…" He drawled out as if searching for the right word. "Left." I cringed at that and Taya reacted immediately.

"Just because we haven't been out much doesn't mean that we still aren't the strongest family in our world!" She spoke lightly, but it sent chills down my spine. "Now again let's just turn around, forget this ever happened, and go home before this gets ugly." My breath caught in my throat when she finished her sentence.

The two boys just looked at each other before looking back at us and smiling. Before I even registered what was going on, Taya had pushed me onto the bloody ground and was now fighting against the other two. It looked to me like Taya was winning because the others couldn't even land a hit on her, while she was landing blow after blow on them. One of the boys went down dead from a swift kick to the nose, and then reverted back to his original form. That's when the other one pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot six bullets strait into Taya's chest.

My already overloaded brain didn't register the severity of the situation when I saw Taya sink to her hands and knees coughing up blood on the already blood soaked ground. By the time my mind caught up I was hyperventilating and the other boy had already run away. "Taya!" I screamed stumbling and slipping my way to where she was still hunched over. All around her was blood and dirt, and I couldn't help but wonder; how much was hers? I stopped the thought as she coughed again and I dropped down next to her doing the only thing I could do; I cried. "Taya! Taya! Taya please! Please answer me! I'm sorry! Please don't die! Don't leave me alone! Please!" I didn't care that she was still bleeding heavily and she could barely breath, I had to hear her voice one more time.

Slowly she sat up looked at me with tears streaming down her face. In a raspy, watered down voice she answered. "It's okay Naru. You'll be alright. I've taught you what you need to survive." She coughed up more blood and her whole body jerked as pain coursed through her. With shaking limbs I laid her down on her back with her head in my lap. "Naru. Don't cry. It's not gonna' change anything." I tried so hard to stop crying, but I never could. "Naruto. Look at me." When I did, I couldn't help the new sobs that broke through me. "Naruto, I love you. I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you later on." Her voice began to lower and crack. "Go find a human named Sasuke…." She took a deep, pained breath. "Sasuke Uchiha. I've been looking for him… with you for the past few years… that's why we kept moving around so much." She couldn't help but chuckle a little and wince afterwards. "Not that you made it easy on me." She smiled and I saw her ears and paws begin to slowly take place of her human limbs. "Go to him… he knows you… he'll help you." Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper and her tails returned. Her brilliant purple eyes, usually so bright and expressive, where now dulled and showed only pain and pride. "Please be happy…. Carry on with your life. Don't dwell on me for too long." Her body was shrinking rapidly now and her fur was growing just as fast. I laid my head on her chest and screamed. "Naruto, I'm proud of you. I-" She chocked and coughed up more blood. "I love you." She smiled and looked up into my eyes while cupping my cheeks and brushing away the tears. "I always will." And with that my beautiful, youthful, and loving sister slipped away. My Taya was gone and now her original cat form was all that was left.

Nuzzling into the bloody matted fur, I howled out my beloved sister's name into the air. "TAYA!" It was a blood-curling howl that only shape-shifters like us could achieve. I don't know how long I had been sitting in that bloody alley covered in my own sister's blood, crying into her corpse, before I passed out.

-Present-

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the dull pain that radiated throughout my whole body. The next was that I didn't recognize where I was. And the last thing was the sharp pains in three specific parts of my body: my head, my chest and the left part of my ribcage. I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened. As soon as I remembered all my pain was forgotten, I shot up from the bed I was in and headed to the door. Just as I went to open it the doorknob turned and a beautiful raven haired man walked in.

"Oh. You're up. Um- you really shouldn't be walking around right now." The man said in a deep, velvety tone that made me shiver. "I'm being serious. You shouldn't be up." He took a step into the room and it shook me out of my reverie.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Taya?" I growled out. Before the man could answer any of my questions I continued. "You have her body don't you! Give her back! Give me back my sister!"

He narrowed his coal black eyes at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? When I found you, you were hugging a dead two tailed cat and dying of blood loss from the gun-shot wound through your left side."

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. "Well that would explain the pain…but, when was I shot?" Was my first thought, then, the next thing I did surprised the still unknown man. I sank to my knees like last night and hung my head whimpering, 'Taya.'

The guy didn't know what to do he was glancing at me uncertainly. Then when a huge sob racked through my body and I clutched my left side, he rushed to kneel by my side. He wrapped his arms around me, and brought my head to his chest. "If it makes you feel any better I have the cat you were with." My breath caught again and he paused to make sure I was alright before continuing. "I was about to bury her. Would you like to help?" I nodded numbly and he stood up. "Let's go then. She's in the backyard." He helped me up and I blindly followed him through the unfamiliar home.

When we finally reached the backyard, he pointed to the place he had planned on burying Taya, and I couldn't help but feel she would approve. It was beneath an ash tree and there were purple roses and carnations as well as Star Gazer Lilies surrounding it; creating a beautiful blend of colors as well as a welcoming, calming aroma. My eyes spotted the large shoe box that lay partially open next to the hole in the earth. "Taya!" I gasped out and broke away from the man's side. I reached the side of the box and sat down next to it, that's when the tears started anew. "Taya. Taya I- I'm so sorry. This never should have happened. It's all my fault." I vaguely heard the man walk up behind me and bend down before I started again. "I love you too Taya forever and always… I'll try my best to keep my promises and comply with your last wishes. I'll miss you Taya… my beloved sister." I opened the box the rest of the way and unhooked the collar from around Taya's cold neck.

The man behind me was shocked. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait. You think the cat is your sister? Are you an idiot! You're a human! She's an animal! Two completely different species!" The man yelled at me.

I simply turned my head and starred into his deep black eyes, in the depths I could have sworn I saw a flash of recognition before it was pushed back and disappeared. I narrowed my eyes slightly, "things are not always as they seem." I whispered before turning around again. "Can I please bury her now?" My voice cracked. "Please." The man was still bewildered but nodded anyways. I gave him a weak smile before lifting the box and then slowly lowering it into the grave. "Right after this I'll have to tell him." I thought as I placed Taya in her final resting place and grabbed the shovel. With a shaking breath and half smile I started dropping dirt over the lifeless body. "C'ya later Taya. Don't have too much fun with everyone without me…goodnight." As the last word was uttered I patted the earth and closed my eyes.

I heard the man shift behind me, but I didn't move. "Um, Naruto?" I whipped my head around and starred at him as he said my name. "That's your name right? I used to know someone named Naruto." He mused before shaking his head as if getting rid of a bad memory. I opened my mouth to reply, but he held up his hand to stop me. "It was on the tag around your neck. I had to take off your shirt to patch you up. I hope that doesn't upset you." I shook my head and continued to stare at him. He looked a little familiar, but I couldn't figure out how. He shifted uncomfortably. "Um are you hungry?" He asked to try and stop my starring.

I blinked and nodded. Then as we were standing he said, "by the way, I'm Sasuke." My eyes narrowed a little as I thought about the name. It sounded familiar, but I didn't know where it was from. So with a shrug and a final glance behind me at Taya's grave I followed him into his huge house.

Throughout the walk, I was trying to summon the courage to tell the Raven about what he had done when he saved me. By the time I could talk Sasuke had walked us to the dining room and was putting my plate in front of me. With a small sigh I looked up at him and noticed he was looking straight at me. "Um… thank you for you know… everything." I started lamely. He grunted in response and began to eat. When he had eaten a bit of his food I decided it was time to drop this huge bomb on him. "Hey Sasuke." He looked at me, a bit startled that I had actually used his name. "Um you saved me right?" He nodded slowly. "Well uh there's no easy way this, but um my life now kinda' belongs to you. Eheheh." I scratched behind my head sheepishly and listened as he basically chocked on the food he was eating.

"W-what!" Was all he could muster.

"Yeah… it's kinda' the uh law… of… my… hey are you alright… Sasuke?" Sasuke was just staring blankly at me. So I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey Sasuke? Sasuke!" I barked and that's what snapped him out of it.

"That's not funny Naruto."

"Good. 'Cause it wasn't meant to be… So what did you want me to call you?" I asked hoping he was normal and not like some humans who went overboard with this stuff.

"What the hell do you mean, 'What do I call you?' I told you my name!" He was pissed now and I slowly backed away, I didn't do well with yelling.

"W-well there are some people who like us to call them 'master' i-is all." I started trembling when his anger only grew.

"Stop it with this nonsense! Your life does _not_ belong to me! Now just eat and leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and left me alone in the dining room.

I was still trembling as I raised my eyes and asked, "what do I do now Taya?" Then I got a brilliant- well in my opinion anyway- idea. If he wouldn't believe me I'd show him! Smiling slightly to myself, I left the way Sasuke had left earlier and followed his scent. It eventually led me to a room, on the upper level, that I assumed was his office. He was pacing inside and muttering to himself. I only heard, 'can't be the same Naruto' and, 'he died a long time ago' when I pushed the door open a crack. He didn't notice me and even though his mumbling was confusing me I knocked and waited.

"What?" Came his groaned out reply.

I pushed open the door the rest of the way and regarded the still pacing man wearily. "I'm sorry I freaked you out, but I had to tell you, I just didn't know how, so I went with my first instinct."

Sasuke turned and glared at me. "And that's how you thought was best?" He screeched making me shrink back again. My submissive part was reacting to my new 'master' quite fine.

"I'm sorry." I said again then took a step toward him. "Would you like to see why I said I belonged to you now?"

Sasuke glared and growled out, "no!" I bowed and exited the room going back to the dining room to finish the meal my new 'owner' had given me.

"Man when Taya was teaching me about this stuff she didn't mention that it would be this hard." I whispered to myself before eating, doing the dishes, and walking to my temporary bedroom. As I got inside something dawned on me. "Didn't Taya say something about a Sasuke Uchiha?" I shook my head and decided it would be best to worry about it tomorrow, and then I winced when another realization hit me. "I'm not experienced enough to hold my human form completely overnight." I smirked a little. "Well looks like Sasuke is in for a surprise when he wakes me up tomorrow morning, ne Taya?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>AN2: Lolz did you guys like it? I hope so, it took my lazy ass long enough to write it... lolz and guess what? my beta is joining us today lolz.<p>

Tobi: Sorry... I'm a bit stupid... so if there are mistakes... I already messed up a few times just writing this simple sentence... ugh.. I'm a failure...

Taya: No your not... Your an EPIC FAILURE! See the epic makes it better lolz

Tobi: *dejectedness* Some friend YOU ARE! *runs away crying* I don't love you anymore!

Taya: No wait Tobi I'M SORRY! I HAVE ICECREAM AND COOKIES COMEBACK!

Tobi: *slowly peers around the corner* Y-you do? *glances up with stars in his eyes*

Taya: Yepperz you just have to accept my apology and close out the prologue, and then you can have them!

Tobi: ...f-fine...I'll suck up my pride and accept your apology. *grabs cookies and Icecream* But you have to close it! It's _**your**_ story, so it's **_your_** responsibility! *munching on cookies* TOBI AWAY! *disappears*

Taya: Awwwwww you douche bag! Ugh he can't hear me anymore... whatever... I don't need him anyways *snifflesniffle teartear* I still have Sasuke... And he'll close the prologue for me!

Tobi: Awww but you love my douchyness :3

Taya: How the hell are you still talking? You disappeared! o.0

Tobi: I'm in your mind! Wahahahahaha!

Taya: Noooooo! I don't need anymore company in there!

Tobi: Well then close the prologue and I'll leave... for now :3

Taya: But Sasuke is ummmm *Sasuke enters* Oh nevermind~

Tobi: Go on duck butt, DO IT!

Sasuke: Don't call me duck butt Lollipop face! And shut up already i left my dobe on the bed... tied up! To close this stupid thing! So review NOW or no chapter one. This chick wants ten so do it... *Sasuke walks away*

Tobi: Aw~ the Uchiha can finally do something productive~ (sorry Sasuke fangirls/boys, but I dislike him) by the way, you do know half of those reviews are gonna be by me right?

Taya: No bad Tobi bad! I need to know if the people like my story. I already know you do. Oh! and I'm sorry for Sasuke's terrible manners... I would absolutely love it if I got ten or more reviews, so I know people like this story before I put up the first chapter.

Tobi:...I got scolded...

Taya: *rolls eyes* Thank you for reading and please come back again!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait on the first chapter I'm going to try hard to actually get the second out sooner, and hopefully i won't have all the unexpected things that happened during the making of this happen again. Hehe To anyone who cares i lost my internet like four times and my beta and I went to Nepal! It was soooo much fun! lolz We built a school. I really miss it over there... but I love being back so I can write for you guys. Ummm... Oh! Tobi(my beta) and I just took our ACTs so we are like totally psyched lolz. When we get the results I'll post them hehe, well if Tobi will let me... Soooo anywho I'm sure you guys want to get back to the story so the disclaimer is the same as last time and Taya(my AU) will pop up randomly during the story. Though she is dead... Oh and i added a lime at the end of this and they are way early, but it was an apology for not posting. So with that I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 1! =D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>

The next morning I woke to the yelling from the doorway that was coming closer every second. In my sleepy fogged mind, I couldn't remember where I was or who was yelling, so I rolled over and mumbled, "five more minutes Taya I don't wanna' go to school." The next thing I knew the yelling had ceased as did the footsteps; I vaguely remember hearing through the yelling, and I was on the floor with an angry and frightening Sasuke standing over me.

"What the hell are you?" He snarled as he glared at me. I also thought I saw a hint of hurt deep within the black pools.

I stared at him blankly for a few minutes before I realized what he was talking about and I blush. "Um. Good morning Sasuke… I uhhhh tried to tell you yesterday, but you wouldn't let me-"

"I asked you a question. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me. What the hell are you?" He repeated and my eyes widened in slight fear at his threatening tone. Then I relaxed partially, when I saw that he was frightened too.

I took a deep breath and smiled lightly. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki… and I'm a shape shifter." I stared at Sasuke as he stared back down at me. He started laughing and repeating, "Uzumaki". He lurched backwards, then forwards, before passing out and landing directly on top of me. I gasped in pain as his arm pressed harshly against my wound and I tried pushing him off of me. "Damn Sasuke you're heavier than you look." I commented as I continued to struggle in my endeavor to ease the pain in my chest from his arm.

Luckily, Sasuke woke back up and moved himself, though it wasn't exactly a much better position. He was now straddling my hips and blinking his eyes hazily. I let out a relieved sigh as the pain subsided slightly. "Naruto?" He questioned, his eyes looking into mine as if trying to find a deeper answer than I was going to give him. "Naruto?" He asked again and I nodded. He sighed and looked down at my stomach. "Why do you have ears and tails? Why am I sitting on you?" He asked slowly, his voice barely concealing the pain I could practically feel coming off of him in waves.

This time I took more caution as I answered. I mean who knows what he could do now that he was sitting on me. "Well I already told you about the first part, and the second really just coincides with the first… you feinted after I told you." I explained in a gentle voice.

"I didn't feint," He retorted quickly. "I passed out." He finished as he turned his face away from mine, but not fast enough. I saw the light pink blush that adorned his cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's not funny!" He muttered before he turned his eyes back to mine. We stayed like that for quite a few seconds, just staring, trying to read all the others' hidden emotions. I saw hope and hurt in his, I just wish I knew what he saw in mine. Probably confusion, Taya always did say I was clueless.

After a few more seconds I couldn't take it and I had to break the silence. "Sasuke?" His body jolted a bit at the sound of his name. "Are you feeling alright? Not dizzy or anything?" I asked truly concerned, as he was still staring at me.

He shook his head and laughed lightly. "You're a shape shifter." He laughed again dryly. "Well that explains the owner thing and the Taya is your sister issue, now, doesn't it?" Then his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Wait… you're a shape shifter… your last name is Uzumaki… your older sister's name is Taya… and you're a fox? But that would mean that… you're…" He gazed at me tenderly before launching himself down on me to capture me in a breathtaking hug.

I gulped slightly, before working up the nerve to ask the question that was plaguing my mind. "I'm who?"

He slowly released me and gazed into my eyes lovingly. "You're my Naruto. From all those years ago. I thought you had been…" He paused glancing at the wall, then back into my eyes with a deep sorrow within. "I thought I had lost you when your clan was…attacked. I thought they'd gotten you too. I'm so glad I have you back now." He said before hugging me again. Meanwhile, I was laying there dumbstruck with my eyes slowly glazing over as tears took over. When one slid down my cheek and hit his arm, he looked back up at me and immediately got up.

I wanted him back though for some strange reason. "H-hey help me up!" He ignored me as he continued to look at me. "You're the one who knocked me down! Now pick me up!" I croaked out through the tears that were now streaming down my face.

He took a step toward me, before kneeling down and wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumbs. "I'm sorry Naruto I- I shouldn't have mentioned it so soon after everything that happened a few nights ago." With that, he pulled on my hand to make me sit up then slid one arm around my shoulders before hoisting me up and sitting me back down on my bed.

I was trembling, and I couldn't look at him. My mind was racing and I was beginning to get a headache. "How do you know about us?" I whispered after I felt like I could talk without my voice cracking.

When I glanced up at him, he had sympathy in his eyes. "Naruto our parents knew- well more like worked together- and they made an agreement before…" His sentence dropped off and I immediately picked up on the meaning. My eyes filled with tears again, but I didn't let them fall. Sasuke tightened his grip on my shoulders in silent support. "I learned about it when I was nine, but by that time, nobody could find any trace of, well anyone. So we couldn't tell you about it. And now I know you and Taya had survived." He said as he pulled me closer to him. I gladly rested my head on his shoulder as I pondered everything he'd told me.

"What was the agreement?" I asked in a whisper almost scared to know the answer.

Sasuke laughed lightly and I pulled away from him as his gaze softened incredibly. "Their agreement was about us." I narrowed my still wet eyes at him in confusion so he continued, after pulling me back to him of course. "The agreement was that when we were old enough, we were to be married." I couldn't help it. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I burst into laughter.

"What are you trying to say teme, that we've been engaged since we were kids? Oh that's hilarious! That's a good one." I was still giggling while Sasuke was staring at me with hurt evident on his face.

"I'm not joking Naruto." He said as he tried to mask the hurt in his voice and on his face. "You've belonged to me since you were old enough to marry. Which in your world is twelve years old." My laughter died down in that instant and I looked at him slowly. "Welcome home… dobe." He smirked.

"Wai- What?" My words ran together as I tried to get my thought process to work again. "So we- you and I- we're-"

"Married." Sasuke finished for me. "Well engaged, but supposed to be married since I'm over the legal age in the human law." He chuckled. "I guess that means you're moving into my room. Huh, Naruto?" He smirked again as I scoffed and glared at him. "Don't be like that. Come on. We're not even married yet and you're already this moody. I am not looking forward to our many years together." Sasuke laughed and I felt my heart twinge a little at the sound.

I stared at Sasuke with glazed over eyes and a wide open mouth for a bit before he realized that I wasn't responding. So ever so slowly he leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "You may want to close your mouth, unless you're trying to get one of two things: me to occupy it for you or for you to catch flies. Kinda' like a frog, except without the long, sticky tongue." I shook my head and snapped my mouth shut, which Sasuke pouted about for a few seconds.

"I can't believe I've been engaged for basically my entire life." I stated in a low voice. "And to a bastard no less." I smirked to myself as he glared at me.

"Yeah well believe it!" (Hehe couldn't resist had to have somebody say it lolz) Sasuke glared harder at me. Then a wicked light came into his eyes and he smiled mischievously. I backed up from him on the bed and he followed my every move. Then I hit the headboard and I couldn't back up anymore; that's when he took his chance and was on me in no time. He slid his body against me until his cheek was pressed against mine and his lips were brushing my ear. "So Na~ru~to~." He purred as he licked his lips and simultaneously licked a bit of my ear making me shudder, and my body heat up. "How's that side of yours?" I stared at him for a few seconds in confusion before the pain in my side made itself known and I flinched. Sasuke's smile left immediately and he pulled my shirt up. I blushed and he 'tsk'ed under his breath. "Damn! It's getting infected. I'm gonna need you to change into your fox form. Can you do that?" I nodded looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm a vet. I'll do a better job if you're a fox." When I just continued to stare at him unmoving, he sighed and pulled off my shirt. Then he slowly traced the Uzumaki clan's insignia around my navel with his fingers, before pressing his fingers into certain spots making my body convulse in pain. "I'm sorry Naruto." He murmured as he watched me revert back to my fox form, and before I knew it, I had passed out and had a very odd dream that felt more like a memory.

~Flashback/Dream~(3rd person POV)

"Garra, Naruto, Taya come downstairs and meet the Uchihas." Came the laughing voice of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Coming Mommy!" Was the reply from the two oldest siblings. Garra was the first downstairs followed closely by a panting Taya, who was carrying Naruto.

"No fair Garra you cheated!" Taya pouted as she gently set Naruto down on his feet. "You made me go back to get Naruto!" Garra stuck his tongue out at the complaining seven year old.

"It's not my fault you're slower than cousin Choji after a feast." The nine year old retorted as he crossed his arms.

Minato scratched behind his blonde head and chuckled nervously. "Kids ne?"

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha laughed and agreed full heartedly. Nobody noticed that the four year old Sasuke and three year old Naruto had left and were sitting in a huge, comfortable, living room talking.

"Hi I'm Nawuto!" The little fox beamed and hugged the other.

"Um I'm Sa-Sasuke." The little Uchiha stuttered nervously.

Naruto giggled. "So Sasuke whatcha' wanna' do? 'Cause I've got lots of toys and stuff upstaiws in the game woom! It would be weally fun." Naruto practically yelled.

"Yeah that would be fun, I guess." Sasuke said as he stood up and started looking around as if he'd never been asked to play before.

Naruto giggled and grinned. "Come on Sasu! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed the boy's hand and began pulling him towards a big stair case. "Taya! Taya! Take us upstaiws!" Taya turned away from talking to Fugaku, Mikoto, and an eleven year old Itachi. She smiled and picked both boys up before she waved slightly and ran up stairs.

All four parents sighed and shook their heads as the three youngest kids disappeared. "Aaaaaaand~… they're gone." Minato sighed gazing apologetically at his guests.

Mikoto giggled before the adults conversation resumed.

When all three kids got to the top of the stairs Taya plopped Sasuke and Naruto down before being guided, by her younger brother, to the play room. Taya smiled affectionately at the two smaller boys in front of her. They got into the room and immediately Naruto pulled Sasuke over to the messiest side of the room, while Taya sat in a purple bean bag chair to play Tetris Worlds.

As she got to level six, Itachi and Garra entered the room and sat beside her, leaving the younger kids to do as they pleased. All anyone heard was laughter from the kids on the other side of the room and Taya's comments to the game as it announced that she went into overtime.(1) Then they heard a tiny squeak of fear from Sasuke, making the older three whip around to see what had happened. What they saw made Taya squeal in excitement, Garra sigh, and Itachi gasp in amazement. Sasuke was on the ground with a bright orange nine-tailed fox laying on his chest. The fox's tails swished happily and he licked the small boy's face.

"Naruto get off Sasuke!" Taya laughed as she walked over and scooped up her little brother and cuddled up to his fox form. Then she ran down stairs yelling, "Mommy! Daddy! Look!" at the top of her lungs.

Minato and Kushina sped around the corner, worry covering their faces. Then their eyes widened when they saw the orange bundle squirming and yipping in Taya's small arms. "Is that… Naruto?" They asked bewildered.

" Yeah!" Taya's exclaimed happily; spinning around hugging the fox tightly. "It's his first voluntary change! I'm so proud of him! He changed faster than Garra and I!" She continued to wave the small fox around as she smiled widely.

Minato and Kushina smiled at their daughter's excitement, before snapping out of it when they heard Garra's voice from upstairs. "He's not a monster!" There was an immense anger in that voice. Minato took off up the stairs immediately to soothe his son. The next thing Taya knew a tear stained Sasuke came running down the stairs and strait into her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Taya asked as the fox whimpered and climbed up to Taya's shoulder so he could nuzzle Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke's small body trembled as he took in a shaky breath to reply. "G-G-G-Gar-ra. Y-Yelled at me. 'Cause he didn't hear what I said." Sasuke's voice slowly rose into a miserable wail and Naruto pressed his ears flat against his head and whined.

Taya smirked as she thought of a plan: Minato and Garra were coming down the stairs with Itachi in tow. So she let go of Sasuke and sat him down, then put Naruto in his arms, the fox wrapped his tails around the small body and nuzzled into his neck in comfort.

"Tell me what happened." Taya soothed as she slowly ran her hand through Sasuke's raven colored locks.

He took a shuddering breath and hugged Naruto's body closer to his own. "After you left I ran over to Tatchi-nii and I told him I thought Naruto had turned into a monster for a second. And then Garra yelled at me, but I don't think Naru's a monster! I know he's not!" Sasuke wailed as new tears trailed down his cheeks and he buried his small face in Naruto's fur.

Taya smiled and hugged both boys lightly. "It was a misunderstanding. Everything will be okay, alright?" Sasuke nodded and sniffed loudly. "Then stand up and let's get back upstairs. You can even play Tetris with me!"

Everyone in the room except for Sasuke and Itachi all yelled, "no!"(2) Even Naruto yipped his agreement to the others. Taya's eyes narrowed and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from them. "Fine. Be like that." She mumbled dejectedly. Then she turned around and trudged back up the stairs just as Mikoto and Fugaku entered to see what all the fuss was about.

"What did we miss?" Mikoto asked, as she stared at the still raising form of Taya.

"Well there was a small quarrel between Sasuke and Garra, but it's solved now. No harm done." Minato smiled brightly, the turned to his son. "Right Garra?"

Garra glared a bit before sighing and replying, "yes dad." Minato nodded and the adults began to leave again.

Kushina turned at the last second and looked at Garra seriously. "Please apologize for yelling at Sasuke. You really did scare the bejesus outta' him." Kushina smiled softly before turning to catch up with her husband as if she were never gone.

Garra sighed and walked over to the still sniveling Sasuke. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that. I was out of line." With that he stuck out his hand for Sasuke to take. Sasuke sniffed a few more times before he held up his hand and grasped Garra's. The older boy hoisted the younger up before letting go and walking in the direction the adults had walked. The next thing Sasuke knew Naruto had wiggled out of his grasp and was playfully pulling at the hem of Sasuke's shorts, trying to pull him back up the stairs. Giving another look in the direction the other boy had gone he turned to the stairs and smiled at the small fox, as it yipped in joy when he started walking forward.

Naruto jumped around Sasuke's feet before they both tried to race up the huge steps to the play room. About half way up they both stopped as they panted, and Naruto turned back into a human. "Man that was hawd. Let's not do that again." He laughed.

Sasuke joined in on the laughter while he said, "yeah." The two boys couldn't stop laughing at their predicament so they silently decided to just sit on the stairs enjoying each other's company.

~End Flashback/Dream~

I slowly opened my eyes from my dream state and glanced to my side, and there laid Sasuke, our arms barely touching. My cheeks immediately flushed with color. This was the first time I had ever shared a bed with anyone besides Taya. I took a sharp intake of breath and Sasuke's eyes opened slowly. "G'morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

At his comment I turned red all the way to the tips of my ears, but that only made him chuckle lightly. "I'm feeling alright." I tried to say except my speech was slurred so it sounded more like,"imfelinrigh." I narrowed my eyes at him in question and Sasuke got a sheepish expression on his face.

"Eh heheh! Well you see I had to give you pain killers and I might have given you too many so these are the side effects." I glared at him lightly as he said that. "Well just stay here I'm gonna' go make breakfast. Please don't move or you might rip off your stitches." With that he disappeared out the door.

I sighed heavily. "How did I even turn back into a human…I usually can't retain my human form, at least not fully. And how did he force me into my animal form?" I thought as I slowly stretched the muscles in my arms and legs. And it was not a very easy feat given that my reaction time had been severely dulled due to the pain killers Sasuke had given me.

When I got used to using my limbs again I moved my hand to touch the bullet wound in my chest. The skin there was pulled extremely tight and the stitches felt incredibly unnatural. My fingers slowly ghosted over the thin cord and I visibly flinched when they touched an extremely sensitive spot.

"They'll fit better when you turn back into a fox." Sasuke told me as he brought a tray of fruit, cereal, and milk into the room and set it on the bed. I nodded once and smiled at him in thanks. He smiled back and put the tray on a night stand before leaning down and kissing my forehead, making me blush profusely. He chuckled softly before pulling back and saying, "you're so cute!" Of course that made me blush more and I glared at him lightly. "Are you gonna' eat or what?" Sasuke suddenly asked and I rolled my eyes in a 'duh' manner.

Then I tried sitting up and immediately flopped back down as the pain exploded in my chest. "Oh I forgot you can't sit up…can you change into your fox form?" I glanced up at him and nodded quickly before summoning my chakra and transitioning into my vulpine shape. And before I knew it Sasuke had gently placed me in his lap and was grabbing the plate of fruit. I watched as he picked up a strawberry and brought it to my snout. "You gotta' eat. Even if it is kind of awkward like this." I grab the strawberry and glance at him, as I chew the fruit, and I see that he's blushing a bit.

I shift slightly and nudge his fingers asking for another piece of fruit. He shifts his hand to grab at more fruit while I wave some of my tails happily. He chuckles while I wolf down the fruit he's giving me and I glance at him in question. "You're so big now… I remember when you were just a little fur ball." I yip at him and bite his hand gently. "Hey now! I'm just pointing out the facts." I sigh and go to grab more fruit this time from the plate, but he held the plate away from me, so I started whipping my tails in random directions to show my frustration. He grabbed onto one of them lightly so I turned to look at him. "I like feeding you. Please don't take that away from me."

I wanted to refuse, I really did, but the look on Sasuke's face made me stop and relax back into him. When I looked back up at him again he had such a small peaceful smile on his face that I was momentarily stunned, so I didn't see that he had grabbed another strawberry from the plate until it jabbed me in the nose. So in retaliation I "accidentally" kicked him _very_ high up on his thigh before I ate the strawberry quickly and asked for another one. When he wasn't reacting I carefully twisted myself in his lap so I was staring directly at him, then I placed my front paws on his chest and stretched so my snout was in his face. When he still didn't react I tentatively licked his cheek and nudged his neck, silently asking him if he was okay.

That's when he snapped back to reality and his gaze rested on me. I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side. He chuckled, but seemed to get what I meant by the gesture and shut his eyes. When he opened them again they held such conflicting emotion I was afraid to see what it was that had him distracted. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what's going to happen after this. I mean you obviously barely remember me, and I'm not going to force you to stay with me- though technically I guess I could. So I guess I need to ask before I let myself get carried away by having you back, Naruto do you want to stay with me?" His question made me backup from my position and sit on the bed across from him. My eyes subconsciously began searching his face and eyes trying to see what he was getting at, and if there was some hidden message encrypted inside of his kind words. Sasuke took my backing away the wrong way, though, and his eyes showed hurt that he tried to cover up.

And before I thought out what I was doing I had walked back into his lap and had started to lick his fingers. He smiled happily and swept me up into a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're choosing to stay with me. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again." I whined at the morbid tone of his voice and rubbed my head against his arm, silently asking for him to lighten up. He flipped me onto my back after a few minutes and he ran his fingers lightly over the stitches, making sure they weren't too tight or too lose. I held my breath when his fingers ghosted over the part that had caused me pain before, but was pleasantly surprised when I felt no pain at all. Then my breath hitched when his fingers slid lower over my abdomen to my stomach where I knew my clan's mark was still visible. "I'm sure you're wondering how I turned you into a fox last night." I nodded slowly. "Well it's kind of simple really… as a shape shifter the person you belong to can force you into your animal form, simply by sliding their fingers along your clan's symbol, then pressing them down in spots that show up only for them. Like for me, five swirl marks show up in an odd type of circle around the outer ring of your bigger spiral, but I don't think that's the most interesting part of what I can do with just your clan's insignia." He smirked maliciously and I flailed my body around trying to get myself off of my back. I yipped in annoyance when his hands dug under my arms and he lifted me up so my belly was exposed. Then I let out a loud squeak that morphed into a deep rumbling purr when he nuzzled softly into the center of the circle.

My body went slack and my eye lids drooped in what felt like ecstasy. "You see I know everything about the mysteries of your body. I can make you feel incredible without much effort." He laughed lightly. "Which I guess kind of takes away the fun…don't you think?" He asked as he pulled my body away from himself. I glared at him as my tails whipped around behind me, then he smirked at me before putting me back down into his lap, so I could continue eating.

He grabbed another piece of fruit and held it in front of my face. I huffed and turned my head away in a sort of rebellion which only made Sasuke chuckle softly. Sasuke tried to take the plate of fruit and put it back on the tray but I whined and spun around grabbing at his hand with my teeth. "What? You didn't want anymore. Or is it just that you don't want me to leave?" He purred in a low voice. I immediately released him and glared at his smirking face. He pretended to pout then shrugged, "alright suit yourself. I'm just gonna' eat the rest of this though." His smirk widened as I slowly turned my head so my piercing blue gaze rested on him. "I'm kidding! Eat!" He laughed when he saw my vulpine body relax and I glared at him again, baring my teeth a little. "No need to get nasty." He muttered before looking down at me. "Well I'll be right back, I have to grab what I have to wash and dress your stitches in." And with that he got up and left me alone in the room with the plate of fruit in front of me.

"When did he put this here?" I wondered to myself while simultaneously scarfing down the supplied fruit. Then I growled at my next thought. "Damn bastard trying to feed me at a bird's pace. I'm a growing fox I need this nourishment… fast!"

"Oi, Naruto, how do the stitches feel? If they feel tight yip once, if they hurt yip twice, and if they're loose or uncomfortable yip three times." Sasuke called before I heard something fall and him curse. Slowly and gingerly I stood up on shaky legs and stretched my front paws forward arching my back. I was pleasantly surprised though when I felt, well, nothing from the wound I had gotten. "Naruto?" Sasuke called out again when he heard nothing from me. I glanced at the door, then at the empty plate in front of me before getting a very mischievous idea. I put my muzzle under the plate and scooted it close to the edge, then pushed it one last time to have it clattering to the ground. That's when my little rebellious plan went to hell. "What the hell did you do that for?" Came Sasuke's voice from the door. I let out a surprised yelp and tried to whip around to see him, when my paw got caught in the sheet and it had me tumbling over the edge of the bed to join the plate with a loud thump. A pained groan escaped me and I heard Sasuke sigh. "You're such an idiot." And as he walked towards me with his arms outstretched in a way that looked like he was going to pick me up, I jumped to my feet and growled. "What? You want to go down the two flights of stairs to get to my operating room? Be my guest!" And with that he walked back out of the room and stomped down the stairs.

I stuck my tongue out and sat back down pouting. I didn't know if I was expecting him to come back and get me or what, but if I was, I ended up deeply disappointed because he never came back upstairs. And as the clock slowly ticked out the seconds, that turned into minutes, I realized that I'd probably hurt him and that I should go down, but I didn't want to give in to him. I had my pride to look after! But again as I listened to the clock and even dared to glance at it I saw how much time had actually gone by, and that's when I knew I'd have to make the move and go down to meet him. So with a sigh of resignation I got up and softly padded down the hallway toward the stairs, silently following Sasuke's scent. When I got there though I kind of wished I'd stayed up in the bedroom where I didn't have to deal with him.

"Took you long enough dobe. I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost." He smirked and I huffed at his insulting comment. I glared at Sasuke with all my foxy might, but alas it was all for naught he just turned around and continued, what was he even doing… reading fanfiction! What the hell! I was busy battling my pride while he was down here reading fanfiction the whole time! I growled and felt the fur on my shoulders bristle. "Oh calm down Naru-_chan. _It's not like you were doing anything important while I was waiting patiently." Came his obviously smug voice and I grit my teeth. "Now get over here so I can clean your stitches… my pet." And that was it after that I lost it and howled as loud as I could before leaping at him. Though I really should have expected what came next. He spun around in the chair and grabbed me while I was in midair, then smirking for all he was worth said, "if you wanted me that bad you could have just asked." I growled again and tried to bite his arms or hands, but only ended up getting him to tighten his grip and hold me in a more uncomfortable way.

After that I just basically gave up all of my struggling and resigned to my fate. "Now that you're more docile, I'll get started." I snorted and he chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you hate me." His voice quivered a bit and I looked up at him. "I'm just trying to help you heal though, I promise." He laughed as his eyes softened a bit. "I know you don't really believe me, but I really did miss you all these years." My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help but turn around and rub my head into his hand as soon as he put me down on the (cold) metal table. He gave me a quick smile and scratched my ear making me purr at the pleasurable feeling that swept through me. "Now roll over." Then it all stopped as I glared at him again. He rolled his eyes and started to scratch my ear again. "So I can clean you up stupid." He laughed as my ears drew back in slight embarrassment. And yet I did as he said anyways.

Throughout the cleaning, I yelped at the cold liquid that he used to dab at my skin. A few times I heard him talk to himself about little things like, "he's healing faster than I expected." And, "I'll have to take the stitches out sooner, maybe in two days if they're already scabbing over." Then as he was going to put the cloth he had to use in the liquid again, his hand brushed against my insignia and all hell broke loose. I whimpered pitifully and began squirming against his hold. "Naruto stop squirming." He reprimanded without glancing at where his hand now sat. When I didn't stop he added a bit more pressure and I couldn't help my reactions to him. My body was heating up and I yelped when his fingers pressed a little harder still. I began panting and I squirmed even more as my tails whipped around making dull thud noises as they hit the table. "Dammit Naruto!" He growled as he turned around to see what all my fuss was about. It took him two seconds to glance at his hand and then at my heated body before he lifted his hand and started apologizing profusely.

In a rush I flipped myself over, jumped off the table, and ran through his house with my ears pressed flat against my head in embarrassment. When I found a comfortable place I could hide for a while, I curled up and buried my head in my tails, but even that didn't help me any because all I could smell was my own arousal. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Was the mantra that repeated over and over in my head as I tried to ignore the heat pulsing through my body. "Damn you Sasuke for doing this to me! Damn you Taya for dying on me and making me go through something like this alone!" As soon as the thought was finished, I felt bad for it and took it back. It had been my fault, and as tears pricked in the corners of my eyes; I heard Sasuke calling my name.

"Naruto? Naruto? Come on I said I was sorry! I didn't know where my hand was I was trying to get the cloth clean again. Please come out. I won't touch you again okay?" When I didn't do anything I heard a sigh and a barely audible, "now he really does hate my guts." And before I could control my body I was flying out of the room I'd taken refuge in and jumped strait into his arms. "Naruto? Are you okay?" I buried my muzzle into his shoulder in response. "I'm sorry. Okay? It was not intentional. I didn't mean for you to, well, get all hot and bothered. I don't want to rush you into things like that." He whispered as he smoothed down the fur on my back and the tears began to fall from my eyes, which was kind of awkward given that I was a fox. "If you want, you can turn back into a human again." He said as he tried to cheer me up. I looked up at him and felt my heart melt at the look on his face. He had guilt, sincere regret, and maybe a bit of hopefulness that made him look completely believable.

"Maybe I should let him have a bit of me." I thought as I gazed at him. "I mean he has been without me for years and I didn't remember him at all, which adds insult to injury… so I guess my decision is made." I smirk and that mischievous glint came back to my eyes, before I started squirming to show I wanted him to put me down. When he did I slowly transformed into a human so I could stand in front of him in all my naked glory. With a blush he looked away, and I pressed my body onto his, which had him looking at me in confusion. "I'll forgive you for getting me like this… if you help me get rid of the problem."

Sasuke's eyes widened to comical proportions. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him backwards so we entered the living room. "I will forgive you. But only if you get rid of the problem you caused." I repeated as I continued to maneuver him until he fell onto the couch. I immediately followed and straddled his waist.

"Naruto. I can't just take you that's just wrong." He protested.

My eyes narrowed. "Who ever said anything about you taking me? I just want you to help me get rid of this." I gestured to the lower half of my body, a gesture that he followed. And his answering blush was simply hilarious.

"Ummm. Are you sure Naruto? You don't have to do this." He looked up at me and underneath the concern I saw the pure unaltered lust. I smiled at him and nodded. Then he smirked and the next thing I knew I was beneath him and his hand was wrapped around me.

"Mmmmm." I moaned as my head was thrown back. I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it, but it felt good and I wanted more. "Sasuke." I sighed/whined when he released me and began moving down my body. "What are you doing?" He lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder and without answering me; he licked the tip of my cock like a lollipop before swallowing me whole. I screamed in ecstasy and my hands tangled into his hair. He sucked lightly and brought his hands to mine, so he could loosen the grip I had. By now my chest was heaving and I couldn't help the pleasured sounds that were escaping me.

He released my erection with a wet pop and I shivered at the temperature change. "Naruto." His voice came out in a husky tone. "If you keep tightening your hands I'm going to choke, so please refrain from trying to kill me." He laughed as he took me into his mouth again. That's when his hands decided to torture me again by rubbing against the insignia slowly, which had me groaning out his name. His chuckle after that had wonderful vibrations coursing through me.

"Oh god Sasuke!" I yowled pure animalistic bliss as Sasuke's sucks were getting rougher. When his fingers began lightly tracing the spiral, I almost lost my sanity, and I think I would have to if I hadn't have felt a slight discomfort from my entrance. Through my panting I tried asking what it was, but one glance told me _exactly_ what was going on. Immediately my hand flew to his wrist before he could stick another finger in me. He pressed hard into my tattoo/birthmark and gave an extremely rough suck in retaliation and my body betrayed me by flopping back down and making me release a loud guttural moan. He hummed around me and stuck another finger in anyways and this one hurt.

"Sasuke stop that hurts." I moaned as he moved his hand in another agonizingly pleasurable way. He hummed around me again and ran his tongue along the underside of me, before again adding another finger and making me yelp in pain before melting again in pleasure as he struck my prostate gland. "Oh fuck. Sasuke I seriously hate you." I moaned as all his ministrations got rougher, and I felt my muscles contract. He kept thrusting his fingers into me, but with one last thrust directly to my prostate and a brilliantly placed finger on my insignia I cried out his name in complete ecstasy.

He released me again and raised a brow as my chest heaved. "You know, I never would have thought that cum would taste good, but damn you taste fucking delicious." Sasuke moaned as he licked his lips. I still hadn't caught my breath so I didn't reply, but he still smiled at me and leaned forward, across my body to kiss me. It started out soft, but steadily grew more demanding and in my already breathless state I ended up gasping for breath at every single chance I got. After he finally stopped kissing my lips he trailed them down to my neck before sucking on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, which caused me to moan again. He chuckled as he stopped and rested his forehead against mine, "I'd dreamed about doing that, but actually accomplishing it was even better than I would've thought." He said as I opened my eyes to stare directly into his passionate black ones. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss my lips lightly one more time.

I couldn't help it; I smiled and pulled him down onto my body before nuzzling into his neck and falling into a light sleep.

_To Be__ Continued!_

**AN2: So thank you for reading and I hope it was up to your guys' expectations. I'm sorry if the lime sounded a bit rushed, my mom was about to wake up when i was finishing this and she doesn't know about my yaoi addiction yet. Eheheheh *sweatdrop* Oh and I'm sorry for the lack of commentary on the bottom here poor little Tobi is injured and so, sadly, could not make it. Please wish her well...seriously cause if she ends up needing crutches I will be laughing. I know mean, but I'll feel bad after I got over the shock. Lolz and if she is reading this well then... I LOVE YOU! AND I HOPE YOU'RE BETTER SOON! Hehehehe she hates me lolz... so please review and tell me what you guys think. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the first time you all warmed my heart lolz. Thank you again and have a yaoi filled day... or night!**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Yeah, so I just wanted to post something for you guys who have been waiting patiently for this though this is an extremely short chapter (only five pages). I thought if i do some shorter chapters i can get stuff out quicker ya know? But I tried making up for the shortness by adding in lots of humor. Lolz Alright so anywho HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! I hope you all have filled it with yaoi and SasuNaru lovin'. I know I have hehe.

**Dedications:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed and thank them all once again for reading this fiction. Also to my beta Joney, without whom would be grammar errors and things not making sense. Thank you all for putting up with me!

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Can be found in the first few chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Last Chapter_

_He released me again and raised a brow as my chest heaved. "You know, I never would have thought that cum would taste good, but damn you taste fucking delicious." Sasuke moaned as he licked his lips. I still hadn't caught my breath so I didn't reply, but he still smiled at me and leaned forward across my body to kiss me. It started out soft, but it steadily grew more demanding and in my already breathless state I ended up gasping for breath at every single chance I got. After he finally stopped kissing my lips he trailed them down to my neck before sucking on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, which caused me to moan again. He chuckled as he stopped and rested his forehead against mine, "I'd dreamed about doing that, but actually accomplishing it was even better than I would've thought." He said as I opened my eyes to stare directly into his passionate black ones. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss my lips lightly one more time._

_I couldn't help it; I smiled and pulled him down onto my body before nuzzling into his neck and falling into a light sleep._

* * *

><p>I woke to sounds coming from the kitchen, and the undeniably delicious smell of my love… RAMEN! As soon as the thought of my beloved ramen processed in my head, I shot up from the couch, forgetting about my half nakedness and the activities that had led to said half nakedness, and headed to the kitchen. What I saw there I can honestly say I wasn't expecting… not in the slightest way…at all. Sasuke was wearing a batman apron… that said 'why so serious?'…on his ass… and to make it worse when he turned around the front had a picture of the Joker with the words, "Who wouldn't wanna' kiss this?" printed on the front.<p>

"Stop staring… unless you're going to do as my apron says." My jaw fell open and I openly gaped at him. Never in the short time that I've known him would I have guessed he was a secret Batman fan. "Che. Dobe." He scoffed as he turned back to the dinner he was making again.

"Oi! Don't call me that you bastard!" I yelled back, though I was still staring. I mean come on, its friggin' Joker and Sasuke! What the hell!

Sasuke sighed in aggravation. "Okay stop staring or no ramen." My eyes immediately shot up to look at his face, but all I got was a shot of his hair. "Thank you. Now kindly sit down so your underdeveloped brain doesn't wander back to my ass."

My eyes narrowed. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Shut up," I paused, searching for a biting comeback. "You Duck-butt head!" I laugh at my thinking as he slowly turns around to face me.

"That's it. No ramen for you. I'll just eat all this by myself. And I gave you an order. Now go. Sit. Down." Each word had my shifter side cringing as the order processed. I glared at him angrily as my legs carried me to the table. "Good boy. Now stay there and maybe I'll let you have a tiny bit of ramen." My teeth clenched themselves together as I ran through all the curses I knew in my head. "Oh and thank you for not getting dressed again it just made my night just that much more enjoyable." Sasuke's voice called to me as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Then I looked down and realized that he was right, and with an indignant squeak- that I will deny that I ever made to my dying day- I tried to get up, but alas as a shape shifter, our owner's word is law. And since he told me to sit and stay, that is what I have to do.

"This is so embarrassing." I yell in my head; I can already feel the full body flush that has come over me. Then, as if as a reminder of earlier issues, my stomach growled loudly. So I did what I thought would turn out best… complaining! "Sasuke!" I call out lightly. "I'm hungry!" I whine childishly.

"I don't care." He replied dryly. "If you'd have stayed asleep, we wouldn't be having any issues." I huffed and pouted at him as he rounded the corner. When he saw my face, a small smile spread across his lips and his eyes softened. "But then again if you'd have stayed asleep I wouldn't be able to talk to you now would I?" He chuckled as I blushed again, this time at his tone. His smile stayed on his lips as he set a bowl down in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the Ramen that was steaming inside. "I might be a bit mean from time to time, but I'm not an evil asshole."(ohhhh the irony) He laughed again before sitting down with a smaller bowl for himself.

I waited until he was situated before picking up my chopsticks and calling out an, "itadakimasu!" He shook his head at my antics as I began to quickly devour the ramen in front of me. Before he was even half way done, my first bowl was long gone and I was staring longingly at the rest of his.

He sighed and glared at me softly. "There's more in the kitchen, just go get some." I grinned before shooting up and practically sprinting to the kitchen. Once there, I grabbed the ladle and began to give myself more ramen. When the bowl was full, I glanced behind me and thought about how long it would take me to get back to the table. Coming to a decision I drank all the ramen in my bowl before filling it again and repeating the process, by the time I got to my fifth bowl I decided I should go back and sit with Sasuke for the rest of dinner. "What took you?" He asked impatiently as he saw me turn the corner.

My cheeks flushed again and I set my ramen down on the table before scratching behind my head and laughing in a nervous gesture. "I umm got lost?" He rolled his eyes and glanced at the bowl of ramen.

"What number?" He asked pointedly glaring at the innocent bowl of noodles.

I laughed again, before mumbling my answer. He raised an eyebrow and I cleared my throat before murmuring my answer at little louder. "Five."

He chuckled and shook his head again. "Just like you used to." With that, he stood up with his dishes and walked away. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, but just shrugged and began to eat the ramen, which had grown a bit cold over our conversation- oh woe is me!(lolz my beta says this all the time!)

* * *

><p>~~~Time Skip: Two weeks~~~<p>

3rd POV

Sasuke sighed in aggravation. "I hate these types of clients." He growled as he stalked his way into the back where all the kennels and runs were held. "I don't care how great people say you are. I want to see proof that you know how to take care of animals." He mocked angrily as he glared at the walls. "Have you ever even had a pet? Do you understand the pain of having it sick? Blah, blah, fucking blah! Does she even realize who she's talking to? I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha I can take care of any damn animal that has ever step into this damn place!" He shouted knowing nobody could hear him this far back. After he got that out, he took a few deep breaths, before pushing the door of the room open and stepping out.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Came the voice of the newest addition to his hospital. The blond ran up and hugged him happily. "Why'd you just come out of isolation? Do we have a new patient back there?" He asked as he tried peeking over Sasuke's shoulder to see.

"No, I just needed to let off some steam and think up a plan." Sasuke looked down and instantly smirked.

"Really why? Are you okay? Can I help?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened in excitement.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider and he leaned in to kiss Naruto softly, before raising his mouth to his ear. "Yes, yes you can. I need you to strip for me. Right. Now." Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed the brunet angrily. He opened his mouth to yell at him, but Sasuke interrupted. "Not for that, it's so that you can turn into a fox, though that would be soooo much more fun." He drawled as his eyes traveled up and down his blonde's body.

"You're so- ugh!" Naruto yowled as his muscles tensed. Sasuke just smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Now would be nice Dobe." The brunet growled impatiently. Naruto just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with a slight pout. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he smirked once again and forced a pleading expression. "Please Naruto, I need you to do this for me. Please." When those bright blue eyes glanced at him the blonde's heart noticeably melted.

"Fine. Why do I have to transform?" Naruto muttered.

"I have an angry patient out front. She's the type I hate. The type that feels I should have a pet of my own to be a vet. So she won't trust me until I show her my pet, and since I've basically owned you since you were twelve, I thought you'd be the most… well behaved." Sasuke explained in a bored voice. Naruto gaped at him as his arms fell to his sides. "Don't make me force you. I know that hurts." He added before putting his hand on Naruto's stomach for emphasis.

Immediately his stomach began to burn lightly where skin brushed skin and he shivered from the intensity. His blue eyes widened as the threat registered and he bristled angrily as blood red took over lovely blue. He locked eyes with bottomless black and growled, "Move your hand." He paused and smirked in challenge. "Master."

Pale lids widened a fraction before they narrowed once again. "Master, huh? When did we start with this type of relationship? Eh, pet?" Naruto's eyes flashed with a dangerous light. "Did I strike a nerve? Well, you started this I didn't want it to go this far, but now I'm ordering you. Change now."

Naruto's body began to tremble in his rage. "Sasuke!" He yowled in warning. The brunet just shrugged nonchalantly and turned his back to the raging shifter. When, after a few minutes, there was still no fox to be seen he sighed heavily and turned back around.

"I'll make you ramen again tonight if you change and act docile for me." At this point, Naruto had stopped shaking. At the mention of ramen, his eyes began to bleed back to their original vivid blue. He took one last deep breath before nodding and shrugging out of his orange scrub top, revealing his toned chest and the tiny still healing scar of the gunshot wound that had brought them together. When Sasuke realized he was staring, he shook his head and looked away knowing what the blonde would think.

Naruto smiled when Sasuke looked away then hooked his fingers under his pants to drop them lightly. After that, he rolled his shoulders to loosen them up and shivered as he pushed himself into his fox form. When he was done, he shook himself thoroughly, ruffling his fur before yipping so Sasuke would turn around. "Aw, thank you." He breathed before he 'tsk'ed under his breath. "I forgot about your Uzumaki tails." Said Uzumaki narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulders before wincing and flattening his ears. He looked over to the Uchiha and tried apologizing with his eyes. In reply, he rolled his eyes before saying, "It's fine. It makes you unique and it's one of the reasons why I love you." The fox's eyes widened at the revelation, but he didn't have time to do anything about it as he was swiftly picked up and huddled under the brunet's arm.

The walk to the front seemed quicker than usual, and Naruto noticed immediately when Sasuke let his doctor side take over along the way. A fake smile was plastered on his face and his grip was getting tighter the closer they got. As they neared the door Naruto peaked out of it and saw a pompous looking woman pacing the front with an equally pompous and healthy looking dog in her arms. I whined low in my throat at the thought of what I had to do to get this woman to trust Sasuke, and as a result Sasuke looked down at him and scratched him lightly behind his ear. "Sorry for this. I hate it too." With that he pushed open the door and walked right into the front to confront the woman.

"I'm terribly sorry I took so long, my little Naruto here was sleeping in a previously unknown hiding spot." I leisurely stretched in his arms and yawned as I butted my head against his chest, playing my part. At his nest words, I bristled and bared my teeth.

"Ewww! That is _**not**_ a pet, that is a wild animal! Get it away from my shmoopsie!" My tails whipped out behind me and beat against Sasuke's back and arms as his hold on me tightened just a little more.

"Ma'am that is highly offensive and I do so wish you would rethink your comment. He is not a wild animal; he is extremely docile and loving and he has better manners than any animal known to man. Hell, he has better manners than you and your stuck up pooch combined. Now either take back the comment or leave the best animal care clinic in the country." With that, Sasuke's hold on the fox loosened again and he wriggled free. Landing beside the brunet's feet lightly. He sat down and wrapped five of his tails around himself with four around Sasuke's legs. Her eyes fallowed the foxes every move and he easily saw her face screw up in disgust. He rolled his eyes and yipped once. "Yes Naruto, I know." Sasuke sighed once again and turned around ready to head back the way they had come.

"Wait!" The lady exclaimed as she rushed forward almost stepping on one of Naruto's tails in the process. "Did you just talk to that animal as if you understood what it meant?" She was barely even making an effort to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Of course I did." Was Sasuke's mono-tone reply. "I know exactly what he was saying. And he knows exactly what you are saying and feeling. He's also very defensive, so if I were you I would make your decision fast before I have him _escort_ you out." With that said, he turned the rest of the way around and headed for the door. Naruto stood as if to follow, but at a low sound from Sasuke he nodded and stayed where he was.

"Oh this is gonna' be fun." The blonde thought as he stretched out his body, making his tails spread out and fluff behind him. Then he looked directly at the stupid female in front of him with a cocked head. When he had her full attention, he fluffed out his fur, which made him look three times his current size. She scoffed and went to nudge him away from her with her foot, which made him growl and snap his jaws at her. That, in turn, made her squeal in fright and run out the door. Naruto sniffed in happiness and turned to make his way back to where Sasuke was with his head held high, but there was an issue with that… he couldn't change back into human form in the front and the door was too heavy for him to push open. "Fuck." He cursed in his head before he stood on his back paws and began scratching the door lightly, with loud yips added here and there.

When Sasuke finally opened the door to let him back inside, he was scooped up into the brunet's arms, and carried into an examination room. The fox's small body began to wriggle around in discomfort and he nipped at Sasuke's upper arms in an attempt to get down. "Naruto, stop." He commanded quietly as he entered the room and shut the door. He walked over to the metal table in the middle and lightly plopped Naruto down on it, causing a shiver to run up his spine, as the cold of the metal sunk into his pads. "Did she leave?" Naruto nodded once. "Did she hurt you?" Naruto snorted and shook his head indicating a 'no'. "Did she try to?" Naruto rolled his eyes and once again nodded the affirmative. Sasuke sighed and stood up from his seat in the corner abruptly, which caused Naruto to jump in surprise. The Uchiha made his way over to the small metal table, before hugging Naruto to his chest tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think she would actually try to hurt you." He whispered as he released the flustered fox.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he yipped once lightly and butted his head against one of Sasuke's limp hands. His answer was a small smile and scratching behind his ear causing loud purring to envelop the room. Sasuke's hands stopped after a while and began to slowly pet down the fox's spine and sides. When the fingers brushed too close to his belly, though, he pulled back and jumped off the table onto the even colder floor. He yipped over his shoulder at the frozen Sasuke and headed to the door. Getting the message, Sasuke moved to open it so they could both leave and continue on with the day of work.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>

**AN2:** Soo yeahhh sad part is the last part with the lady? That has actually happened to my mom and one of the doctors at the pet hospital she used to work at. I was there I remember going, "who does this chick think she is?" but then i laughed when my mom brought out a Great Dane they had been treating and the lady was terrified lolz. Awwww good times, good times. So yeah umm my beta's all better now it was just a minor injury and we found out what we got on our ACTs! We did pretty well for our first time taking it, Joney got a 23 and I got a 24. Woot! so yeah thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out quick guys. Love you all! Bye Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_** Hi again guys! Happy New Year! I'm sooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait! My beta and I have been- to put it lightly- busy. We're both in relationships, we've been stressing over college apps, personal statements, scholarships, AP Classes, yeah the works. So she gave me the yaoi drive (the flash drive my chapters are in. Ironically it's a fox!) today and told me to apologize to you guys because she didn't have time to Beta this. Ohhhh and for all of you who actually read these she's okay lolz. Oh and I apologize ahead of time for any errors I'm betaing my writing so I can post for you guys. Also my laptop is tweaking out a bit so it's changing things around as I'm typing. Again I apologize. I've already got the next chapter almost typed completely so I'm hoping the wait won't be too long. And without my delaying anymore enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Can be found in the beginning; Fore I wish not to repeat myself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_When Sasuke finally opened the door to let Naruto back inside, he was scooped up into the brunet's arms, and carried into an examination room. The fox's small body began to wriggle around in discomfort and he nipped at Sasuke's upper arms in an attempt to get down. "Naruto, stop." He commanded quietly as he entered the room and shut the door. He walked over to the metal table in the middle and lightly plopped Naruto down on it, causing a shiver to run up his spine, as the cold of the metal sunk into his pads. "Did she leave?" Naruto nodded once. "Did she hurt you?" Naruto snorted and shook his head indicating a 'no'. "Did she try to?" Naruto rolled his eyes and once again nodded the affirmative. Sasuke sighed and stood up from his seat in the corner abruptly, which caused Naruto to jump in surprise. The Uchiha made his way over to the small metal table, before hugging Naruto to his chest tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think she would actually try to hurt you." He whispered as he released the flustered fox._

_Naruto's eyes narrowed before he yipped once lightly and butted his head against one of Sasuke's limp hands. His answer was a small smile and scratching behind his ear causing loud purring to envelop the room. Sasuke's hands stopped after a while and began to slowly pet down the fox's spine and sides. When the fingers brushed too close to his belly, though, he pulled back and jumped off the table onto the even colder floor. He yipped over his shoulder at the frozen Sasuke and headed to the door. Getting the message, Sasuke moved to open it so they could both leave and continue on with the day of work. _

* * *

><p><em>~~~Time Skip: One Week~~~<em>

So ever since that lady came into the clinic I've been thinking- yeah yeah, joke all you want- maybe, just maybe Sasuke's not so bad… I mean he's been taking care of me for almost a month and he helps me when I start to think about Taya, and sure he can be perverted at times, but still he's been helping.

_~Flashback~_

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke called to me from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Was my immediate answer, as I wiped the sweat from my face on my sleeve. Sasuke had let me have my own room and I had decided to paint it after a few days.

"Do you want to take a break and watch a movie?" The smooth voice asked from my open door. "Wow you've gotten a lot done." He commented before turning his dark eyes back to me.

"Oh umm, sure just uhh let me take a shower and grab a change of clothes 'cause I smell terrible." I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

He smirked and took a step towards me. "Would you like me to join you?" He purred into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I blushed a bright red and lightly pushed him away.

"I-uh- I'm alright. I can manage. Thank you though?" I blushed even more as I felt his sigh against my skin and his hands sink farther down until just the finger tips were under the waist line of my sweatpants. I squeaked lightly and broke away from him. "Perverted bastard!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I heard him sigh again before he called out, "clothes, moron." I flushed even more before stomping back into my room to grab my clothes, making sure to stay as far from Sasuke's wandering hands as possible. As soon as the clothes were in my grasp I darted from the room to the bathroom down the hall.

When the door was closed I firmly leaned against it and slid down to sit at the base. I looked up and smiled sadly. "Taya, I bet you would have told me to just give up the denial and sleep with the boy already. But I- I just…can't yet. The idea scares me… but I hate hurting him so much, what should I do?" I laughed once dryly. "Look at me. I tried to prove that I was a big boy before you d- before you left, and I can't do anything on my own." I sighed and shook my head forcing a smile before getting up and starting the shower. After five minutes of the hot water just running over me while I thought of Taya and what she might have told me in this situation- most of those made me laugh bitterly- I heard the bathroom door open and close while footsteps padded on the tile. "Sasuke I said no." I murmured, so he wouldn't know about what I'd been thinking, but he picked up on it anyways.

"I know you miss her." He said lightly while he sat against the outside of the tub. "I also know you think about all your actions in her tones and imagine what she'd say about them. I don't blame you, but you can't always do that and then cry in the shower or in your room at night, it's not good for you. So just… you have someone here alright?" He sighed after that like it had been hard for him to say any of that. When I didn't say anything he rapped the shower door with his knuckles before leaving the room. I felt my tears fall fast after that, and I finished my shower in record time.

I'd barely thrown a towel around my hips before I pelted down the hallway and stairs, dripping wet, and leaped into Sasuke's body that was resting on the couch. I immediately wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face into his shoulder crying desperately as I straddled his waist. He was shocked for a bit from my sneak attack, but quickly wrapped one arm around my waist and the other began gently running through my sopping wet hair. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry." I cried and tightened my grip around him. "I miss her so much! And you remind me of her sometimes when you talk, like you did in the bathroom. And I just- I'm so sorry." Sasuke's brows furrowed as he shushed me lightly.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked me as I continued to cry throwing all of my frustration, anger, sadness, bitterness, and lastly my happiness at being with him into my tears.

"You waited for me for years! And I didn't even remember you! I never replied when you told me you loved me and I don't know what to do. And I keep hurting you, and I just I want to stop hurting you." I buried my face farther as he hugged me tighter.

"It's alright Naruto. It'll all be alright. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not going to force you to love me or do anything with me… that's why I gave you your own room. I just like teasing you so take your time, do what you want, alright?" Sasuke murmured against my ear. I nodded and we stayed like that until I was all dry again and he went to change his clothes while bringing me mine. I whispered my thanks while tugging on the clothes. He sat back down on the opposite end of the couch, since the spot we were in earlier was still wet, and I joined him easily cuddling into his side as we looked for a movie.

In the end we were watching The Nightmare Before Christmas and I felt myself tear up again near Jack's Lament. Sasuke noticed and began stroking up and down my arm. "What's wrong?"

I smiled up at him and leaned into his touch. "This was her favorite song in the revisited versions. I still remember her doing the dishes singing it and acting it out like it was yesterday." We laughed for a few seconds before he pulled me up closer to him and kissed me lightly.

"I'm glad you're telling me about her and opening up a bit." He mumbled and I blushed profusely from the kiss. "It reminds me of when we were younger." He chuckled again and after that we sat in comfortable silence watching the rest of the movie.

~End Flashback~

So yeah, he's been there ya' know? And I've been feeling a whole lot better since I've started talking to Sasuke about Taya. I even got around to telling him that Taya hadn't been able to complete my training, so I still didn't know how to totally control my shifting. I also told him some of the shifter clan secrets, and you know what he already knew them! I mean how much did my parents tell his? I don't even know them all I only know a few, like umm oh! If you are the last member of your clan it is your choice in either letting it die with you or continue through you and once more prosper no matter whether you're a male or female and with any sex as your partner. And there's also one that says if you can master all of your shifter clan powers you can choose to be resurrected and live for eternity. Oh and the other one I know is that some clans have hidden abilities that come out throughout the clan members lives, like mind reading or control, the ability to shift into more than one animal, x-ray-ish type vision (*wink, wink* we all know who that alludes to lolz), and a lot more. The last one he didn't know so it made me feel awesome. Stupid know-it-all bastard.

Anyways, so yeah, I still don't know what to do about Sasuke. I feel for him sure, but I don't love him, at least not yet. And I swear it's not Stockholm Syndrome, 'cause I'm around other people a lot with Sasuke's clinic and all. I appreciate him a lot more now, especially after the movie night. I want to be around him a whole lot more too. So I don't know. And now I'm just rambling inside my head, and probably making weird faces with the way Sasuke is staring at me… wait! Sasuke's staring at me! Since when?! I felt myself blush as I look away from him and at the ground. Damn you blood! You're not supposed to betray me so!

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I squeaked and cursed under my breath. After I cleared my throat I tried again. "I'm fine." He scoffed and came towards me. He put his hand against my forehead and pushed me until I was laying down against the couch. "Wha- what?" I blushed even harder as he came closer to me until he was bending over me and our foreheads were touching.

He sighed and I felt his breath ghost over my skin. "You're acting weird." And with that said he smirked at my dumbstruck expression and walked away.

"What the hell you bastard?!" I yelled after him.

He laughed as he walked into the kitchen and replied with a simple word. "Dobe."

_~~~Time Skip: One Month~~~_

_Naruto P.O.V._

"Hey, Sasuke?" I called loudly from my room upstairs as soon as I heard the front door open.

"What?" Came the slightly irritated reply.

I came running down the stairs asking my question, "can we have ramen agai…" I trailed off as I reached the bottom and started sniffing the air as my eyelids drooped to half-mast. "What is that heavenly smell?" I asked in a deep voice as I practically floated to where Sasuke was standing with his eyebrow raised.

"Umm, I don't know food maybe?" Sasuke replied as he tried to walk to the kitchen, but sadly I had other plans. I quickly changed myself to half fox half human so I could smell more efficiently, while I backed Sasuke up into the door.

"No! It's not food… it smells like something Taya used to have and told me I wasn't allowed to get into!" My voice quivered in excitement. "She said I couldn't have any till I was mature… You think I'm mature. Don't you Sasuke?" At the end my voice got deeper and I pushed myself against the stunned brunet.

Said brunet quickly shook his head and pushed me away slightly so he could look into my blue eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked while he furrowed his brows, and I came closer again.

This time though I trapped Sasuke completely between my body and the door while I leaned my head close so I could growl directly into Sasuke's ear. "Just drop the bags and nobody will get hurt." Sasuke instantly dropped the bags he was carrying and lightly glared.

"Seriously you just get weirder and weirder the longer I know you." He sighed before pushing against my lean chest. "Move you freak. I'll come back in five minutes when you find- whatever the hell it is you're looking for- to pick all this up again." I grinned triumphantly as I slid down to the ground so I could sniff through the bags to find the object of my desire. Meanwhile, Sasuke just shook his head and walked around me to go upstairs and change. "I seriously need to run some tests on him soon. Make sure he's actually okay, because I can't keep up with his weirdness." He muttered to himself before closing the door.

Five minutes and quite a few distressing banging, groaning, and sighing sounds later, Sasuke found himself starring wide-eyed at what had previously been a clean room. And in the middle of the disaster was- you guessed it- me in my complete fox form, rolling around in what I had finally found. I had basically just damned all the other groceries to hell in my mind as I ripped open the sealed packet and flung it everywhere. "What the hell?! Naruto! You seriously just wanted the catnip!? I could have just given it to you, but now I have to clean up your mess!" Everything after that I basically just tuned out as I basked in the glorious scent of my new found love, catnip. Oh it was glorious! It made me drool and happy and tired and hyper! All at the same time! "Naruto! Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of my face, and my eyes tracked the movement as I rolled over onto my stomach. God I wanted to play! And with that I shook my haunches and pounced on the pale man with my tails in the air. I yipped happily and skipped off of him, when he pushed himself up again I immediately pounced and scampered off when I heard him growl. "NARUTO!"

After that it was a beautiful game of hide and seek that I so totally won. Not because I got locked in a closet and the seeker decided to leave me in there in his anger pfft of course not… he just couldn't find me that's all… right? Nope not at all he left me here! With no food, water, no medicine for the intensely blooming headache… nothing. "Sasuke?" I called nervously when I shifted back into my human form. I got no answer, so I raised my voice a bit. "Sasuke? Please let me out." I heard a light footfalls coming up the stairs and I felt my heart flutter with the hope of getting out of the stuffy closet.

"Chill out, you've only been in there for twenty minutes while I had to clean up your mess, and put all the groceries you scattered away." Sasuke growled out, but still didn't open the door.

"I've only been in here for twenty minutes?" I asked myself. "It feels like I've been in here for hours."

"That's because your fox side is high. You took in way to much cat nip at once." Sasuke sighed out lightly before unlocking the door and cautiously opened it. "And seeing as how I still don't know how much you took in, I have no idea how long the effects will last."

"I don't either, but right now all I want to do is take some IBProfen and sleep for a day." I muttered with droopy eyes as I hugged Sasuke. "Hey Sasu? Can I sleep with you tonight?" My voice was starting to lower as Sasuke's scent flooded my overly sensitive nose and his heat sunk through my body.

Sasuke froze and swallowed thickly, his mind flashing to the less innocent meaning of the request. "Um Naruto are you sure? I mean you said you wanted your own room for a reason."

I nuzzeled my nose into the juncture of his shoulder and neck and breathed deeply. "Yeah… You smell good. Did you use something new?" I mumbled sleepily as I tried to press closer to him.

"No, not that I know of… Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked slowly, when I lightly licked his skin.

"Mhmm." I answered as I tightened my grip on his neck and buried my face further. He shuddered when my tongue lapped across his skin again, but he moaned lowly in when I lightly sucked on the spot. I got braver in my actions after that and opened my mouth to bite the flesh when I was roughly pushed away. "Nooo!" I moaned trying to get closer to Sasuke again.

"Naruto. Sit." I growled, but sat. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I groaned and cried out angrily at his leaving, protesting the whole time he was in my sight. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my spot and whined loudly, and then sighed in relief when I heard his footsteps coming toward me. I purred out his name when the footsteps got close enough for him to hear me. "Naruto." Sasuke called out to me in a low voice that sounded as if it came from the living room. I shivered lightly as my body tried to move toward the voice but my mind required me to stay here. "You can come down here to me." As soon as the words were out I was flying down the stairs headed directly to the living room.

"Sasu?" I purred out as I walked in and looked around. I didn't find him anywhere, so I was highly confused when I felt a weight tackle me down to the ground and sit on my back, so I couldn't get up. I immediately freaked out. "Sasuke!" I yowled as I tried to wiggle free or at least freak the person out and change forms, but before I could a pale hand covered my eyes and shushed me.

"Calm down. It's just me, and I need you to sit still alright?" I nodded slowly though my body was still shaking uncontrollably from the fear I had just gone through. He murmured lowly in my ear and lightly stroked my arm. "Are you calm now?" My body shivered from the intoxicating smell he was giving off, but I nodded anyways. "Good, now stay as still as you can." I felt my body tense as I heard shuffling and a needle being prepped.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my voice shook. He shushed me again and an alcohol pad was rubbed against my arm. Soon after that I felt the needle's slight pinch and heard the suction take in some of my blood. "Why are you taking a blood sample? What are you doing? Why won't you answer me?" My breath was coming in more rapid pants and my headache worsened tenfold.

"Naruto, calm down! I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you. Now go laydown or shift and come with me I don't care. I'm going to run some tests." With that he gracefully lifted himself up and walked into his office. I got up and rubbed my temples before heading to the bathroom for some pills, when I got them I quickly swallowed them and shifted. As soon as I did I felt the effects of my earlier exploration in catnip come back slightly and I had a bit more energy than before so I scampered right into Sasuke's office and jumped right into his lap. He started and glanced down at me warily as I curled up and nuzzled my snout into his muscled stomach. He watched me for a couple of seconds before placing a hand on my head and scratching my lightly behind one ear causing me to tilt my head into his hand and purr. He smiled and shook his head at my odd behavior before looking back into the microscope he had been studying before my interruption.

Between the quiet and the light rubbing of my ear I was lulled into a nap. I don't know how much time had gone by but I was startled awake by Sasuke's loud voice. "Shit!" I was on my paws instantly with my fur puffed out, my ears back, my back arched, and a hiss releasing from my mouth. Sasuke's hand found my back and started smoothing out the fur there, while I tried to slow my panting breath. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to scare you." Sasuke soothed as he glanced back at the computer. "I just got some unsettling news is all." I tilted my head and gazed at him with slightly glazed over eyes. "It's nothing you have to worry about… it's something I have to worry about in a few months though, so just go back to sleep okay?" I nodded and laid down, but forced myself to stay awake to hear what was really wrong. Sasuke started to stroke my fur after a few seconds and after that I heard the brush of hair against skin, which I took as him looking back at the screen. "Four months. Four measly months until he hits his first real heat." I narrowed my eyes and tried to think about what he meant by that. "I don't remember that clearly what it was like when he had his very first one back when we were kids, I guess I have to ask mom, and tell them about Naruto earlier than expected." After that sentence he started to scratch my ear. After that I couldn't fight the black anymore and fell back asleep still puzzling about what he meant by 'heat'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be<em>_ Continued_**

**_EAN: _So I hope you guys liked it, and again the next chapter should be up shortly. Please review flames shall be ignored and delete. Now I love all my readers and do so hope you guys haven't given up on me because of my absence. And next chapter is pure lime as a treat for ya! Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry about this wait! I know I promised faster updates, but my computer's battery died right before my computer's charger decided to up and die on me too. So please forgive this poor little authoress? Who is updating from a computer in school when she's supposed to be filling out scholarship forms and writing her story for her creative writing class? Because she has no access to a computer or the interwebz? Please? Lolz I love you guys and I am working as hard as I can at the moment on the next chapter. I believe I already have about 3 pages typed up and I honestly don't know when I'll be able to finish and post that, but rest assured I _am_ trying. And with that out of the way please continue on with the next addition to Owned! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Between the quiet and the light rubbing of my ear I was lulled into a nap. I don't know how much time had gone by but I was startled awake by Sasuke's loud voice. "Shit!" I was on my paws instantly with my fur puffed out, my ears back, my back arched, and a hiss releasing from my mouth. Sasuke's hand found my back and started smoothing out the fur there, while I tried to slow my panting breath. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to scare you." Sasuke soothed as he glanced back at the computer. "I just got some unsettling news is all." I tilted my head and gazed at him with slightly glazed over eyes. "It's nothing you have to worry about… it's something I have to worry about in a few months though, so just go back to sleep okay?" I nodded and laid down, but forced myself to stay awake to hear what was really wrong. Sasuke started to stroke my fur after a few seconds and after that I heard the brush of hair against skin, which I took as him looking back at the screen. "Four months. Four measly months until he hits his first real heat." I narrowed my eyes and tried to think about what he meant by that. "I don't remember that clearly what it was like when he had his very first one back when we were kids, I guess I have to ask mom, and tell them about Naruto earlier than expected." After that sentence he started to scratch my ear. After that I couldn't fight the black anymore and fell back asleep still puzzling about what he meant by 'heat'.<em>

Chapter 4

The next morning found me curled up and warm with strong lean arms wrapped around me. One around my waist and the other around my chest; my back was pressed against the heat source and our legs were entangled, while my tails where wrapped around the body behind me. And one of said body's clothed thighs was rubbing high up between my own unclothed ones. Before I fully comprehended what I was doing I moaned low in my throat and pushed my body back into my heat source. I felt the person bury its face into my hair before he-definitely a he- moaned in return and ground his hips into my back. I bit my lip and opened my eyes only to shut them again as I was blinded by the light. (lolz I totally sang that) My ears laid flat against my head as the thigh moved even higher and rubbed sensually against all the space between my legs, and again I moaned this time way louder and arched my body back into him.

When I heard him breathe out my name lustfully I immediately realized exactly what was going on and promptly began to freak out. I squirmed and tried to break free of his hold, but his arms just wound around me tighter to pull me flush against his body once more. His thigh firmly rubbed in an extremely sensitive place causing me to moan my sentence. "Dammit Sasuke! Lll-e-t gooooo!" In a sleepy response he nuzzled into my furry fox ear and once again moaned my name. And throughout this whole thing he was still grinding harshly into me. His hip's thrusts became faster and harder, his grip on me tightened to an almost painful embrace, as his moans got louder and more frequent. My struggling continued and his arms continued to hold me tighter. Soon I couldn't move and my breath was coming in short gasps of pain. I only cried out though when his passion became too much and he bit down harshly on my ear. His teeth burrowed into my ear deeply and I howled in pain which seemed to snap him awake.

He let out a muffled groan as my tails began to whip against him viciously. "Naruto?" He murmured around the furry appendage still in his mouth. He immediately spat it out and asked again in a louder voice, "Naruto? Why are you partially human? Why was your ear in my mouth?" I finally loosened his arms from around me and got free.

As soon as that was done I rolled away from him and sat up at the very edge of the large king sized mattress. Then as his sleepy, confused eyes met mine I glared hatefully and spat out an angry reply. "You complete and utter asshole! You bit me and now I'm bleeding!"

He gazed at me with hazy eyes, before lifting his gaze to my fox ears and the black pools zeroed in on my injured one. "Naruto! You're bleeding!" He gasped as his eyes cleared of all sleep.

"That's what I just said!" I shouted at him.

He made to crawl over to me and check out the bite, but paused and looked down at his lap with furrowed eyebrows. "Why are my boxers wet and sticky?" At that my cheeks colored and I glared at him even harder. He glanced at me and gapped when he saw my expression. "Wait so that wasn't a dream?" My eyes began to turn red. "Oh! Oh god! Naruto, I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to do that!"

I glared even harder and began to turn away, but before I fully could my arm was caught. "Hold on. Let me make sure your ear's okay first." He poked and prodded at the still visible teeth marks, making sure everything was okay. When he nodded and let go completely I immediately turned away and stared out the window. "Naruto? Why are you still in here if you want to get away from me so bad?"

My cheeks flushed once again and I glared lightly at him over my shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and roamed his eyes down my body before they widened and he blushed. "I- um- I'll just grab you some of your clothes. Be right back." I watched his every move as he quickly made his way out of the room with his head down. My body trembled as the door shut behind him and I glanced down at my lap with betrayal swimming in my eyes; I was hard too, but I didn't really know what to do about it. A part of me wanted to lie on the bed, spread my legs, and wait for Sasuke to return so he could take me. Another wanted a repeat of my second night with Sasuke. And the last- most rational in my opinion- part wanted me to shift and run away.

Before I could decide who to listen to I heard the door of my room open and right after that another curse from Sasuke. "Why did I do that? How could I do that to him. He's seventeen! Ugh! I even bit him!" The voice lowered slightly so I had to strain to hear. "It's a good thing he wasn't in heat. I don't want him to be bonded to me by force. Dammit all I can't have him sleep near me if this happens each time." My ears lowered and I whimpered when I heard the sadness that filled his voice. Then I smiled lightly as I thought of something I could do to maybe cheer him up a bit.

Immediately I jumped up and ran into his closet sniffing out clothes that smelled the most like him before throwing them on and running back to the bed. Once there I stretched out on my stomach and kept my half lidded eyes trained on the door. When I heard him close the door to my room and begin walking down the hall again, I moaned softly and called out his name. In the hallway I heard his steps falter and I called out to him again. His steps started and came down the hall a lot faster than before and in no time he was opening the door, staring at me with barely contained lust. "Naruto," He half moaned, "What are you doing in… those clothes?"

I raised an eyebrow and purred out. "Just getting ready for you Sasuke-sama." He moaned softly at that and I giggled lightly. Then I looked over my shoulder at what I was wearing and saw it was a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest- I just recently learned what it was- on the back, with plain white shorts. (Basically Sasuke's original outfit)

His tongue shot out to moisten his suddenly dry lips, and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak. "What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked with concern clearly evident in my voice. He shook his head and dropped my clothes on the carpet, before he started to walk towards me. I slowly glided my eyes up his body to meet his glazed over eyes.

"Please don't be joking. Okay?" He murmured before dropping onto the bed making me bounce slightly. I kept direct eye contact and smiled at him. His eyes followed the movement, and not to long after that he had my lips claimed in a breath taking kiss. My eyes widened and I began to pull back, but then his tongue gently swiped across the seam of my lips and a long drawn out moan was brought forth. "Naruto, please don't be joking or I swear something I'll regret will happen." He sighed in relief when all he got in return was me sitting up and actively participating in the next kiss. The next few minutes I must say were quite hazy… all I felt were hands, the bed hitting my back, and Sasuke grinding into me.

But I know when I started feeling the tightening in my abdomen again that it needed to stop or my plan wouldn't work… at all. So my hands flew to his chest and pushed lightly, while I gasped out, "wait! Sasuke, wait!" Then everything stopped. And Sasuke's body was off mine. "I'm sorry to stop… that, but I had an idea earlier and I thought it'd be better." I panted.

His body was trembling and his eyes no longer tried to hide the lust swirling in the dark depths. He took a shuddering breath in, before shakily releasing it. "What idea?" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, which made me sit up to see him better. I laughed before crawling into his lap and mimicked his previous movements almost perfectly. His coal eyes snapped open and he bit his lower lip harshly, drawing blood, before a low deep moan escaped him. His hands immediately found purchase on my hips and made me move into him harder and at a bit of a faster pace. "If this is it I am going to be so mad at you." He panted and moaned, before I silenced him with a searing kiss.

"No, it's not, so please stop." I said trying not to let my moans out. He stopped slowly and his eyes met mine but he never let me go. "Now my idea is somewhat odd, I guess." My voice got lower as my embarrassment took over.

"What did you want to do? Don't be embarrassed to tell me." Sasuke said huskily.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "Well you remember what you did to me on the couch?" He smirked and nodded while shifting his hips, but regretted it immediately afterwards when a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. "I- um thought- you- we could um- do that again. But this time I'd do it for you too." My cheeks colored and I wouldn't meet his eyes. That is until he hooked a finger around my chin and lifted it himself, so I met his eyes.

"That would be a wonderful idea, but you have to be totally sure about this. I don't want you to regret any of this later." He murmured against my lips. I couldn't answer all I did was nod. He smirked one more time, before I once again felt the bed against my back and Sasuke between my legs.

He kissed me deeply while his hands roamed down my body and lightly slipped under my shorts. I moaned and arched up into his body as he broke the kiss to chuckle. "You know with how sensitive you are, it's almost like you've never been touched- even by yourself." My face flushed a dark red and I tried to look away from him before he saw it, but he caught it anyway and he gasped as his hands stopped moving. "You're serious? Never?" I shook my head and laid my body flat against the bed. "That's so weird; I mean you are a teenage boy." He chuckled then scrunched his nose as he thought of something. "Then again you are a fox… and they usually mate around your age… hmm. Well that's interesting." He murmured before smiling at me and resuming his previous movements. "That's alright Naru, nothing to be embarrassed about. It just means your all mine." He chuckled one more time before leaning in and sucking on my pulse point. In return I gasped his name loudly and arched my body once again.

The suck gradually increased to nibbling and then full out biting, before I could get enough breath in my lungs to communicate. His hands had also began getting rougher in their ministration, with one of his thumbs digging into the dip of my hip and the other kneading my thigh harshly. "Sasuke, w- wait! Mmm that hurts!" I gasped and panted, but to no avail he continued, until one bite almost drew blood and I yelped.

He jerked up his head with glazed over eyes and focused on mine. "What's wrong?" His hands had also begun to lighten their kneading and rubbing to a bearable level, but my voice was frozen within my throat. I squeaked when I tried to talk and his eyes lost a bit of the lusty glaze as concern began to go through them. "Naruto?"

Sasuke went to go pull away, and before I realized it my hands had shot up to keep him in place. "I- Your hands and bites- they started to hurt." I managed and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Naruto I'm –" I laughed lightly bringing his head down to mine before kissing him firmly.

I broke the kiss and pulled our foreheads together. "It's fine. I'm fine, just be more careful. 'Kay?" His eyes softened considerably, his lips twitching up in a small smile. He nodded and brought our lips together one more time in a soft kiss, his hands then softly made their way back to the shorts. He expertly popped the button and pulled down the zipper, I moaned as the slight pressure that had built there receded, he then slid them down as far as he could before they got snagged on my hips. I dutifully lifted them and he slid them the rest of the way off before breaking the kiss, running his hands under my shirt, and sliding that up and over my head. He ran his eyes over my nude body sensually before making eye contact with me and moving against the length of me lightly.

My eyes widened as I mewled at the odd friction his clothes against my bare skin provided. I threw my head back baring my throat to him and called out his name at one particularly hard thrust from him. He smirked before moving his body down mine and placing his hands on the insides of my thighs; pushing them apart for more room. "Naruto." He called lightly to bring my attention to him. My eyes snapped open and met his obediently. I felt a jolt of pleasure rush through me at his position. His cheek was resting against my inner thigh; his hazy black eyes were half lidded, staring into mine intently. I couldn't help it I moaned once again with my head thrown back. "Naruto, push up onto your elbows and look at me. Try your best to keep looking at me throughout this whole thing." His hot breath fanned out against the skin of my leg and it made me shiver, before I forced my trembling body to obey his commands. When I succeeded he smirked and positioned himself over my erection. "Good boy." With that said he licked the tip slowly, making my arms shake so much that I almost fell.

He teased the slit with his tongue and slid one of his hands to my belly to brush over the swirl. My body jerked as I sighed in pleasure before yowling in even more, when Sasuke sank his mouth down and began massaging the underside along the vein. "Dammit! Sasuke!" My moan sort of morphed into a sob as he moved a bit lower adding pressure to the insanely warm heat wrapped around me. He hummed in response and I choked on my breath at the vibrations it made. His fingers slowly began to add more pressure to the swirl on my belly and it became incredibly hard to keep myself upright. The heat had been pooling in my body for quite some time already and Sasuke easily started to push me farther and farther into the haze that had become my mind. Sasuke came back up sucking on the tip, and he laughed when he saw my fox ears standing up on my head, my pink flushed face, and my tails lazily moving along the ruffled blankets on the bed.

That made another dry sob/gasp/moan escape me as my elbows moved outward causing me to sink lower than before. My breathing was ragged and I felt like I would die of asphyxiation before I finished. All that left my mind though when Sasuke snapped his eyes up to mine and scrapped his teeth along the sensitive skin. "Sasuke!" I screamed out as my arms finally gave out and that infuriatingly lovely heat receded to leave me feeling boneless on the sheets.

Sasuke crawled back up my body laughing as I panted. "Are you gonna' live?" He chuckled as he leaned over to kiss me again. I opened my still slightly hazy blue eyes to lightly glare at him, before closing them again until I regained the ability to breathe normally. When I reopened my eyes he tilted his head and licked my lip lightly. "You know if you don't want to do that to me I'm totally fine with it. It's good enough for me knowing that you want to do things with me."

My eyes widened. "N- no that would be unfair! And I- um I- I want to help you the way you help me." I said as I pushed myself over so I was laying over him. I slowly leaned down and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, then released it. "You mean a lot to me Sasuke." I stressed as I sat down on his still hard- clothed- lap. He winced and moaned, as he struggled to quell the urge to thrust up into me. I scotched back a bit on his lap leaning down so I could suck on his neck like he'd done mine, but he stopped me by placing his hands on my hips.

He was smiling broadly. "I mean a lot to you?" He questioned happily. I flushed and nodded my head quickly. "That's good. I'm glad." He smiled before laying his head back against the pillow, and shifting me slightly so my tails weren't tickling him. I went to go for his neck again before pausing as something in my head guided me farther back so my mouth was hovering over the back of his neck. My tails began to swish furiously behind me as my ears swiveled back and forth- the right one flicking against the silky black hair of Sasuke's head. I got slightly closer and immediately breathed in through my nose, and that's when I got bombarded by Sasuke's scent. My mouth watered in response and I felt my canine teeth lengthen to inhuman lengths. I sank closer continuing to breathe in the intoxicating scent of the man under me. When I got close enough that Sasuke could feel my hot breath against his skin I felt his hands pull my waist back down once again. I growled angrily as the yummy scent was taken away and went to snap at the skin so I could taste that heavenly scent, but I was stopped when Sasuke pushed me over and held me down once again, with his hand over my mouth. "Naruto!" He called out and I growled even louder as I fought off his hold trying my hardest to get back into my prime position. "Naruto, no!" My growl got fiercer as I glared at him, but obediently stopped my struggling. "You do **not **bite me there. Do you understand me?" I nodded before averting my eyes from his. He sighed heavily before pushing his forehead down onto mine. "I love you, but that's one thing we will not be doing yet." He whispered before moving to lay back down.

I tilted my head to the left and narrowed my eyes in confusion, but at one look from Sasuke I shook my head and crawled back over him. "Sasuke?" I asked against the skin of his cheek.

"Hn?" He answered while his hands grabbed onto my hips and lowered them so they ground against his lightly.

"Why do you always smell so good now? I mean you smelled good before but… now my mouth waters and my teeth get sharper when your scent hits me. It scares me, but you just smell soo good!" I moaned as I bury my nose into Sasuke's shoulder and breathe deeply.

He sighed before guiding my mouth to his and kissing me once again. "I promise I'll explain later, but let's do this for right now, okay?" I smiled at him and nodded as my hands slowly began to slip his shirt off. When I got it off I started to lower my head to his chest, but glanced up at him hesitantly unsure of what I should do.

Sasuke smirked and cracked open an eye, "what, do I have to write you a manual? Do what you think will feel good, if it's not I'll stop you. It's as simple as that." He reclosed his eye and laid his head back on the bed with the smirk still clearly evident on his face.

I pouted practically hearing the unsaid dobe that would have followed that comment, but continued with what I had been about to do anyways. As soon as my lips made contact with his skin I began to explore the previously unknown territory. I traveled strait down, preferring to play it safe on my first go at something like this, to his belly where I let my tongue join the equation. I lapped teasingly at the tender flesh before nipping at it lightly causing Sasuke to moan quietly. I giggled thinking about what would happen if he was ticklish. "Stop. That tickles." I stopped and glanced up at him.

"Really? That's what I was laughing about."

He sighed and shifted restlessly as my breath ghosted over his apparently ticklish stomach. He brought one knee up and nudged my side lightly to get me moving again, proving to me just how uncomfortable he really was in this situation.

I smirked at him before sliding my hands over his creamy, soft thighs and strait under his boxers. He shifted his hips again at the odd feeling, so I tried to make it better by brushing my fingers over his now extremely apparent arousal. My breath caught as his slight moan caught my attention. His eyes met mine as he smirked arrogantly. Fucking teme! Only he could smirk arrogantly while someone's between his legs! I'll show him to think he's better than me!

And with that I yanked down his boxers. I just threw them somewhere in the room before looking back at the eighteen year old doctor's face. But I really shouldn't have… his deep black eyes were closed in, what I can only assume was pleasure, from the rough friction his boxers gave. Then those eyes snapped open to gaze at me blearily when I didn't move. He thrust up against my body weakly and moaned when the connection was made. I quickly looked away from his face and looked down at his lap where I froze up again. How was I supposed to fit _that _anywhere inside my body? I mean shit he's only eighteen! Shouldn't he still be in the growing faze?

His thigh nudged my side making me look up at him again before he talked. "Are you okay?" To my pleasure his voice wasn't as stable as it had been about five minutes earlier.

I nodded sharply before gulping, which were two mistakes I shouldn't have made in front of him because he pushed himself up before grabbing a fist full of my hair. I winced lightly, it didn't really hurt but I knew it could from experience. He tugged the strands making me look into his lust filled gaze. "I already told you. You don't have to do this."

I widened my eyes just slightly. In all the yaoi mangas Taya used to have- yeah shut up I read them!- the guy was supposed to be blinded by pleasure and unable to think strait at this point. So why was Sasuke not only thinking just fine but also ready to just let me walk away from what I had offered him? That's it he's not normal! And that's that! He must be a robot or something I mean his eyes are all glazed over in lust, but he's fine! And apparently approaching me with concern. I must have been thinking too long or something. Dammit! Stupid Sasuke and his stupid robot brain or hard drive- hehe hard drive no pun intended- or whatever's in that big, stupid, pretty head of his! Aw dammit all I'm doing it again! Come on Naruto focus! I shook my head and grinned up at him. "I'm fine Teme! Seriously I am. Just lay back down. I'll do this in no time and it'll be the best orgasm you've ever had!"

His eyes widened just slightly in surprise before he rolled them and lay back down, waving his hand for me to continue. I silently began to lower my head, and when I made contact he came immediately- you know 'cause I'm just that amazing! Haha I'm just kidding you guys aww you'd have seriously killed the poor authoress if that actually happened. And I need her alive, so I'll just continue on with my little story here.

*cough* I silently lowered my head and stuck my tongue out, taking a tentative little taste of Sasuke. I scrunched my nose in distaste- it was definitely not what those manga cracked it up to be- but at Sasuke's slight noise of pleasure I sucked it up-again no pun intended. He'd done this and more for me, so I'd do this for him. I smiled at my thoughts before silently taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. His breath caught in his throat and his hands dug into the sheets of the bed. My nose scrunched up again at the taste that bombarded my tongue, but I ignored it and began to add pressure.

"Mmm. Naruto… teeth hurt!" He panted out. I fixed my mistake quickly, while running my fingertips up his thigh in apology. Making sure my teeth were covered I once again added pressure, and this time he said my name in pleasure. I purred at the accomplishment and my eyes widened when I felt his hand clench into my hair as a reaction. "Awww… do- do t-that again." His eyes opened and connected with mine. His shrouded in pleasure and mine glowing in happiness from his low-key praise. So a purr really didn't take long to summon. As he moaned I sunk myself farther down on his length and purred again. His panting is quickening now, and through each pant he manages to get out a strangled, "close."

I purr again at his words and decide to add a bit more pressure while slowly gliding my lips back up so just the tip of him is still in my mouth. I scrunch up my nose again before pushing my tongue into his slit and teasing lightly as he did to me. And immediately I felt Sasuke's hand tighten in my hair, before his bitter taste drowned my taste buds. I swallowed instinctively before releasing him and shaking his hand from my hair. I stuck my tongue in and out of my mouth trying to get rid of the awkward taste while I watched him recover from his orgasm.

When Sasuke lifted his head to regard me I was still trying to get his taste out of my mouth. He smiled lazily at me then beckoned me with his finger in a come hither fashion. I crawled over to him with my head tilted in confusion as soon as my legs are straddling his he grabs my chin and pulls me into a searing kiss. "Mmmmm. I like my taste on you and our tastes mixed together."

I wrinkle my nose in distaste. "Really? I think it tastes gross." He raises an eyebrow at me as he chuckles.

"Alright, then you don't ever have to do that again." My eyes widen and I stare at him shocked. "What? I told you, you didn't have to do anything you didn't want to. So if you don't like it you don't have to do it."

I blink at him. "But I do want to do that." He looks at me puzzled. "I don't like the taste, but I like how…" I trail off and blush as he smirks at me.

"How?"

"You know what just shut up!" I growl at him. Sasuke laughs and throws himself back onto his bed.

"Oh man. If you could see yourself." He chuckles a few times, and I tilt my head in confusion. "Your face is all flushed, you're naked, and well you're just all around adorable. Adorable and angry just don't seem to mix is all."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm going back to my room and staying there." He let out a startled reply and apology, but I was already off the bed, scooping up my clothes, and making my hasty retreat.

"But wait! Don't you want to know why I've been smelling so good lately?" He calls after me, making me pause mid step. "If I promise not to tease anymore will you come back so I can tell you?" I weigh my options right there naked in the hallway, and decide to go back after I pull on pants.

"Alright… but only because I want to know why I'd ever think a teme like you could smell nice!" I defend. He snorts but says nothing as I make myself comfortable on the bed.

He shifts to get more comfortable before clearing his throat. "Alright- umm- before Taya… died," I flinch slightly from the word and he runs his fingers over my knee in apology. "What did she teach you about what you are?"

I close my eyes as memories of sparring sessions, hunting sessions, and shifting practices flash through my mind. I swallow as tears begin to rise in my eyes. "I was learning the effects the moon has on me, and the importance of my birthday this year. She never got to finish those lessons."

"Fuck! So you don't know at all." His reaction startles me and I stare at him wide eyed. "I'm sorry… It would have been a lot easier for us both if you'd have known about this already." I open my mouth to reply, but he doesn't let me. "Basically your body is trying to mate with me."

I choke and sputter on my breath. "W-what?! Why?!"

"Because you're coming of age." I stare at him blankly. "Umm, you're old enough now that your fox side is instinctually driven to reproduce." I blink and tilt my head. "Oh god! Naruto I don't know how to explain this to you any easier! Your body. You following?" I roll my eyes but nod none the less. "It wants me to have sex with you." My eyes have widened to comical proportions, and I begin backing away from him. "Naruto, I'm not gonna' do anything. I want you to _choose_ to be with me, not be forced because of the mating bite. The mating bite is what drew you to my smell… well that and when we were younger you bit me on my shoulder, but honestly that shouldn't mean anything because of how young we were." He glances up at me and sees the conflicted emotions on my face. "Don't worry about it I'm figuring it out. I have to talk to my parents about everything, which let me tell you is not going to be fun."

"I'm gonna' go take a shower now." I say blandly before getting up and basically marching to the door. Before I could exit though I glance back at him. "Do you want me to be there? When you call your parents about me?" His eyes soften and he smiles lightly at me before nodding. I nod back before scampering into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. I slide down to the ground hugging my clothes to me securely. "Is he the one? Like Taya used to talk about? Or that she used to warn me about?" I take a deep breath before I stand up and turn the water on.

~TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> **How was that guys? Up to your standards? Lolz well thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. From here on out it will be a bit more confusing, but also soooooo much more fun! This is what I've been dieing to get to since this idea hit me! And I hope you guys are all excited too. Now with that said I'd like to apologize to anyone who has submitted a review and I haven't replied. As I stated earlier I have no internet, but I do get the emails on my iPhone so I have gotten them. And I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to do so. Okay enough with my rambles... Bye guys! Until next time! Have a FanFiction filled day! Or night! Or both! Whatever! Y'all got what I meant!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey guys sorry for the huge ass wait! I feel terrible! So much has happened... but don't worry it's okay I'm still writing! I just lost internet... again, and got writers block in the middle of the chapter... again, and I'm actually packing things up for my move into my dorm. Woot, college! But seriously guys I've barely had a minute to get on my computer unless it was to do something for school, it's been crazy, but again I _am_ still writing and I sincerely hope you guys haven't completely given up on me. Please? I love you? Don't leave me! Alright I'm also writing and betaing my own works at the moment so it's been taking even longer. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Now enough about my terribleness! Read! Read till you can read no more muwahahhahahahahahaha! *cough cough choke death*

* * *

><p>"<em>Because you're coming of age." I stare at him blankly. "Umm, you're old enough now that your fox side is instinctively driven to reproduce." I blink and tilt my head. "Oh god! Naruto I don't know how to explain this to you any easier! Your body. You following?" I roll my eyes but nod none the less. "It wants me to have sex with you." My eyes have widened to comical proportions, and I begin backing away from him. "Naruto, I'm not gonna' do anything. I want you to choose to be with me, not be forced because of the mating bite. The mating bite is what drew you to my smell… well that and when we were younger you bit me on my shoulder, but honestly that shouldn't mean anything because of how young we were." He glances up at me and sees the conflicted emotions on my face. "Don't worry about it I'm figuring it out. I have to talk to my parents about everything, which- let me tell you- is not going to be fun."<em>

"_I'm gonna' go take a shower now." I say blandly before getting up and basically marching to the door before I could exit though I glance back at him. "Do you want me to be there? When you call your parents about me?" His eyes soften and he smiles lightly at me before nodding. I nod back before scampering into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. I slide down to the ground hugging my clothes to me securely. "Is he the one? Like Taya used to talk about? Or that she used to warn me about?" I take a deep breath before I stand up and turn the water on_

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke's fingers tighten in there hold around mine as someone picks up on the other end of the phone. "Hey, mom." He glances at me as she talks and I start to get nervous. Why I was getting nervous no one will ever know. "Calm down." He mouthed to me, before he redirected the conversation with his mom. "I know it's been awhile… yeah I should call more… Of course I still love you! Why wouldn't I?... You guys know that wasn't because of you… yes mom I promise to call more often." Sasuke rolled his eyes and I giggled quietly. "Oh mom! Do you remember when I was with Naruto in the backyard when I was like six?... You do!? Fantastic! Umm do you also remember that he was in his first stage of heat and that he bit me right behind my neck by my shoulder?... Would that bite have any effect on me or us today?... Uh- huh… Mm- hmm…" He glanced at me with surprise in his eyes before taking a sharp intake of breath. "What do you mean that counted as a mating bite! We weren't having sex! I thought that was the only way to make it official!" My eyes widened and a blush spread across my cheeks at the thought of what he was saying. "So, what you're telling me is, he would be incredibly drawn to me in the heat that's coming up? The bite from back then wasn't official, but it still bonded us?... Alright…

"Why all the sudden questions?" He glanced at me as if asking for permission; I shrugged and waved my hand through the air in answer. He sighed lightly before taking in a deep breath. "I found him, after all these years I finally found my Naruto. Hello? Mom? Mom! MOM!" I stood up quickly and began to ask him questions of concern. He waved them off and glanced anxiously at the clock. "Okay good. I thought I'd given you a heart attack for a minute there." And with that sentence said I flopped back down onto the couch with a sigh of relief. "Yes I'm being serious. He's actually with me right now. No. No! Mom! No we have not had sex! What is wrong with you?!" At that I turned bright red right along with Sasuke. He sighed in angered embarrassment. "Mom it's fine, but please we are **not** going to rush into things like that…. Umm, hold on." I tilted my head at him in confusion. "Can you go upstairs for a second Naruto? Thank you for being down here for moral support, I appreciate it greatly." I tilt my head to the other side and narrow my eyes at him, but comply with his wishes none the less. At least until I got out of his sight, then I began to eaves drop.

Sasuke waited for a few more seconds before continuing his conversation. "Yeah as far as I know only two survived… yeah." Sasuke's voice lowered a bit in sadness. "She didn't make it. They'd been in a fight, Taya was shot to death and Naruto got hit. I treated him, but I still lost her… I know it wasn't my fault." My breath hitched, I shouldn't be listening to this, but my legs wouldn't move. "Why are you getting Itachi? I don't want to- Hey Aniki." Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Yeah he's back, but- uh- I- Taya didn't make it. I'm sorry Itachi I know how close you two were… What? You knew? How?... How could she have told you!

"No! I don't want to come over to the house so we can have a family discussion about it!" I winced slightly at his tone. "Itachi don't you dare han-; He hung up on me! Dick move bro!" He yelled at the phone and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the words he had said. Then it changed to panic as I heard his footsteps coming toward me, but I quickly thought of a plan. I ran back up the steps quietly and once at the top turned slowly and descended them. "Oi Naruto what are you doing? I was just going to come up and tell you about what happened."

"Oh I couldn't hear you talking anymore so I just assumed you'd finished on the phone, and here I am." I smiled brightly at him before tilting my head to the side. "I heard yelling. What happened?"

He sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me to his bedroom and sitting us down on his bed. I gulped lightly before he began to speak. "I- we actually- have to go to my parent's house tonight and we'll probably have to stay there the rest of the week."

I let out a heavy breath of relief that he's too distracted to notice. "That sounds fun. Maybe I can learn more about my past there. You know maybe trigger some of the things that I can't seem to remember."

He nods along in agreement as I get up from his bed. He slapped my butt making me squeak and turn to face him before he spoke. "Go get packed for a week and bring some extra clothes as well my parents have a pool and a lake that we used to swim in all the time." I glared at him before moving to my room to begin packing things into a brand new orange duffel bag. "I just hope you don't remember anything too painful while we're there." I heard him murmur.

As soon as we were packed Sasuke took the bags and put them in the trunk of his car and we headed to his parent's house. The ride was unusually quiet at first, and then I started to get bored. So, I played with the radio, and the fancy seat adjuster, and the air conditioning vents, and Sasuke's hand. I'm sure what I'm about to say won't surprise you as much as it did me, Sasuke had had enough after a few minutes and he blew up. "Just sit still! Talk if you want, but for fuck's sake please just sit still!" After that I just put my hands in my lap and looked at the road ahead of us, at least for a few minutes before I got bored again.

And in my boredom I turned on the radio to a mixed music station before grabbing onto Sasuke's hand. He glanced at me quickly in question then looked back at the road when I said nothing just started singing along to the radio. About twenty minutes went by of just me singing with random bits from Sasuke before I started feeling odd tingling sensations where my tails would usually come out. I started squirming again not knowing what to do about the situation and even more when the same sensation occurred where my fox ears would be. "Hey Sasuke?" He hummed and at the sound of it heat spread through my body while shivers went down my spine. I immediately started panting. "Do you think we can pull over somewhere? That's private? Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked me without so much as a glance in my direction. I tugged his hand and brought it up to cup my newly formed fox ear.

"I didn't do that and now my tails are growing and this seat is highly uncomfortable." To emphasize my point I squirmed mercilessly in his smooth leather seats. He sighed lightly looking left and right for anywhere he could turn off the road we were on.

"Just hold on a second Naru." He pleaded just as he found a small dirt path that was surrounded by dense forestry, a perfectly private place for a matter such as this. Quickly he parked and took off his seatbelt with a snap, doing the same to mine in no time after that. As soon as I could move I sat at the edge of the seat to relieve the pressure that was slowly building at the base of my spine. "Now tell me what's wrong? What are you feeling?"

At that point all nine of my tails made themselves known and I yowled out at the pain they caused. Then hissed quietly as Sasuke began to massage the skin around my lower back, right above where my tails had just broken through my skin. I opened my mouth to explain to him what was going on when a pained moan made its way out instead as he struck a particularly sensitive spot. I took a shaky breath before trying again. "Hot, very, very hot." I pant lightly. "And tingly where my fox parts have grown, and definitely where you touch me." His hand paused in its soothing motions.

"How do you mean?" He asked as he once again started the circles that were beginning to make my body vibrate in pleasure. A deep rumbling purr soon enveloped the inside of Sasuke's black Mustang, and once again Sasuke stopped his hand. I whined lightly trying to get him to start again, but sadly he had other plans and took his hand away all together.

"Nooooooo." I whined pitifully. "Put it back!"

Sasuke raised a brow at me and ignored my command. Instead he re-asked his previous question. "How do you mean, Naruto? What do you mean by tingly?"

I sigh heavily and whine again, but am immediately silenced by the glare Sasuke throws at me. "It's like pins and needles. Now can you _please_ do what you were doing before?" His eyes narrow as I gaze at him longingly.

"We need to hurry up and get to my parents' house. You are going to be one big explanation in the state you're in right now." I whine once again at being refused and reach out to intertwine Sasuke's fingers in mine to at least have some contact between us. "Naruto, no." He says shaking off my hand and there's no way I could have hidden the hurt in my eyes at that moment. "It'll just make you worse." Sasuke explained trying to console me and make up for the hurt he'd just caused me.

I growled low in my throat. "Fuck off Teme!" I growled as I turned myself toward the window and crossed my arms across my chest. My head was pounding, my back hurt, my chest hurt, and now the telltale burning from my eyes meant tears were on the way.

"God dammit Naruto! There's nothing I can do!" He exclaimed in retaliation. Then he sighed heavily before jerking one of my arms away from my body roughly and intertwining our fingers again tightly. "Just don't fucking complain to me if you start feeling sick before we get there I tried to tell you no." He growled before putting the car in gear and backing smoothly out of our little hiding space to rejoin the road.

The rest of the ride was spent with my pouting at being scolded, yet feeling victorious in having constant contact, and Sasuke keeping his aggravated gaze on the road ahead occasionally he'd let out a muttered curse to the stupid drivers ahead of him. And let me tell you having an aggravated teme in the car with you while you're trying to stay mad at him is no easy feat. His mutters kept making me giggle to myself and subconsciously keep a smile on my face.

When we'd finally arrived to his parents' house to say I was speechless would be an understatement. Sasuke's parents house… wasn't a house it was a friggin' mansion… no scratch that a castle. It was huge! It even had freakin' towers! Like what the hell!? The whole time I was taking it in my mouth had dropped open and Sasuke had grabbed our bags. "Dobe if you don't stop gawking I'm going to fill that mouth of yours with something you may or may not like."

And just like that all shock left me, my mouth snapped shut, a raging blush spread across my cheeks, and an icy glare was shot at him. "Shut up bastard!" I howled before stomping my way toward the front door, letting Sasuke carry both of our bags. "Damn fucking asshole thinking he can go saying things like that whenever he wants." I grumbled as I tried to will away the blush produced by the images his statement had conjured.

"Naruto!" I heard him call and I just barely turned my head enough to see him out of one eye. "Come back here a second. That's an order."

I muttered yet more curses under my breath aimed at the smug bastard smirking up a storm from his position many feet behind me. "What?" I growled angrily as I reached him.

And from seemingly nowhere he produced a hat, an orange one I might add, before plopping it down on my head. My previous glare was then replaced by confused curiosity, but before I could ask he answered. "We need to hide your tails and ears for as long as possible from my family." I opened my mouth to ask why, but again Sasuke beat me there. "They'll think I did something to you… especially my fan-girl of a mother." He shuddered at the thought, then glanced up to see my ears flopping to the sides of the hat. And with a resigned sigh he set about his task of shoving my ears gently under the hat to hide them as best he could. "Now what to do with the tails?" He murmured as he moved behind me to study the possibilities. A sharp intake of breath made me jump before Sasuke's voice sounded right by my ear. "Okay Naruto I'm going to try something… I have no idea if it will work, but I'm going to need you to cooperate and stay still alright?" I shakily nodded my agreement.

Then immediately regretted it has his hand wormed its way under my shirt and to my stomach. "S-Sasuke?" He shushed me gently before running his fingers over my clans' insignia, which caused me to moan loudly. And if that stunt had surprised me then the next one was definitely not expected in the least. He pulled my back flush against his chest, tilted my head to the side so he could deeply kiss me, and shoved his other hand down the front of my pants to grip my member. My eyes squeezed themselves shut and a muffled exclamation was swallowed by Sasuke's mouth on mine. "Mmph!" I gasped as best I could and desperately tried to pull away but his arms' positions had me trapped, and honestly my legs were barely supporting my weight in their jelly like state. Sasuke's hands moved in a flurry of quick movements leaving me crying out in pure ecstasy as he was pulling me closer and closer to a- no doubt- blindingly amazing orgasm. My breaths were coming out to fast and drool was escaping our sealed lips dribbling down my cheek and chin in a wet mess. And my outdoing was when Sasuke pressed his fingers roughly against my insignia and tilted my head farther back so he could muffle my scream more efficiently. As my vision clouded over in white my legs gave up and I fell back against Sasuke's strong body. My lips were released from their loving imprisonment and I was picked up bridal style.

"Naruto?" I heard him ask huskily, but all I could muster was a half-hearted hum in return. "You're tails aren't disappearing." I lazily opened my eyes to realize I'd been put back into the front seat of his car and he was leaning over me. Again all I could do was hum my understanding. "It didn't work Naruto." I raised my hand an inch and swayed it back and forth flippantly. "That means I might have made you worse."

"Mmmm that's fine. Just let me sleep." I murmur to him lightly as I turn over to press my face into the leather seats. He scoffs lightly and stares at me as I cuddle into the seat. "Wait, what?!" I yelled at him as my eyes snapped open and I came out of my post- orgasm bliss. "What do you mean worse?"

He glares at my loud tone before leaning into my space to explain. "It means I might have just accidentally pushed your heat forward. It also means I have to explain things to my parents, and that you probably won't be able to stand leaving me for long periods of time."

My jaw dropped open again at his explanation. "You might have… So the whole time I'm supposed to be here 'meeting' your parents I'm going to be a clingy, horny, love struck mess?" I whisper in despair.

He sighs and reclines my seat quickly, climbing into the cramped space on top of me taking me by surprise. Lightly he kisses my pouting lips and grabs a fistful of my hair pulling it gently. "Not the whole time, and I'm sure your heat hasn't sped up any considering we've done worse than that and the timing has stayed the same. I'm just freaking out over worst case scenarios that I shouldn't be worrying you with. I'm sorry alright. Don't worry about anything while you're here. It's supposed to be something fun alright?" He kisses me again after he was done speaking, but this time he deepens it and I clutch at his shoulders while giving his full enthusiasm back on my side of the kiss.

When we finally break away from each other we're both completely breathless, but I still managed to get out a brilliant smile and soft, "okay." He smiles lightly back before opening the door I hadn't noticed closed behind him and got out.

"You coming or what?" He asked while holding out his hand for me to take. My smile brightens a little more and I can feel the affection for him I have rolling off of me in waves. He must have felt it too because he looked away from my smile with a blush on his cheeks and his hand shook lightly. I giggled lightly at the sight and went to reach for his hand, but before I could he said something again. "You know I love you right?" I withdrew my hand in slight shock, however I quickly shook it off when I saw Sasuke's face fall just slightly.

Shaking my head and smiling again I put my hand in his saying, "yes, of course." As an answer to both of his questions. I wanted to answer with something equally as loving, but couldn't summon up the words. With that answered he nodded briskly and pulled me up out of the car.

"I don't really know what to do about your tails… I suppose we'll just have to wing it. And we can probably take that hat off now that my little theory was proved wrong." I let out a relieved sigh that earned me a curious look from Sasuke. "Was it bothering you?"

"It just made my ears hot and itchy; nothing to bad." I replied while taking the hat off gratefully. "Now let's go!" I howled while swiping up my bag from the ground. Sasuke chuckled lightly at my enthusiasm and picked his bag up calmly and clicked the button to lock his car before walking to join me a few feet in front of him. His pace made me stop a few times before just giving up and following him up the walkway slowly with a pout in place.

"Stop pouting." He chastised as we reached the door, then he smirked deviously when I did no such thing as stop. He leaned forward and nipped my bottom lip. I jumped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes and my tongue swiping over the abused lip swiftly. "Now stop pouting." I glared at him and muttered a ,"teme," under my breath. He chuckled again at me before knocking on the door.

Now there were a lot of things I was expecting when the door opened to reveal Sasuke's family: a stern face, his older look- a- like brother, his mother fan-girling and squealing over how cute I was, anything but what really happened. Hell I would have even believed they had a butler named Alfred after I saw Sasuke and his slight Batman obsession, but not this. As soon as the door opened a huge ass white dog came barreling out and tackled me! And the asshole Sasuke was the main target! He just ducked so the dog jumped strait over him, that dick! Then he just went on inside without even one look back! Anyways back to the problem at hand. The dog tackled me to the ground and instantly began licking my face. That's not even the worst part the dog was bigger than me so he blocked my whole body from view and my tails were in a painful bunch under me. Then it didn't just stop there- oh no- my dignity was lowered even more when the dog stopped licking me to sniff me, and decide I was the perfect mate! He laid himself down on me and started to hump me! Yeah that's right the big ass bastard! –No pun intended.-

As soon as my thought processes were in order I tried to push him off of me only to yelp when the mutt bit me. So I tried my second option I growled fiercely and kicked at him with my legs while pushing with all my might against his chest, but dammit this dog was a damn monster, that and he bit me again. I could feel my anger rising and the blush on my face growing larger as I considered my final means of escape. "Dammit all! I really don't wanna' haveta' do this!" I growled lightly before resigning to my fate. Taking in a deep breath I yowled out, "SASUKE!"

Not two seconds later an enraged Sasuke came stomping out of the same door he'd just entered. He glared menacingly at the dog and when that did nothing he growled in much the same manner. "Akamaru, no!" He growled again when the dog just bit me harder and I whined in pain. "Akamaru! Off! Now!" He commanded leaving no room for the dog to disobey. Akamaru growled at Sasuke angrily before he stalked off toward the house glaring at Sasuke the whole way. Meanwhile I was sitting up rubbing my head and my lower back at the same time from the simultaneous aches they sent through me.

"God I hate dogs." I grumble to myself in a fit of anger.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked me lightly, while giving me his hand to try and help me up. I grab it, but quickly drop it with a gasp. Sasuke's eyes narrow in concern. "What's wrong?"

I look up at him lightly from the ground and I shield my hand from his view. "Ummm nothing, nothing I- I'll be fine." I lie as I push myself up still hiding my hand from his view. Thank god my bag is still attached to me so I could just walk strait into the house.

As I went to open the door though I was slammed into it face first. "Naruto." Sasuke said in a warning hiss, strait into my overly sensitive fox ear. I shiver from the sound. "Tell me what's wrong, or you're not getting inside for a while." All of this was said quietly into my ear.

At this point my body was beyond the tingles, my whole body was trembling from the feel of Sasuke's full body pressed against mine. Lightly I pushed my upper body away from the door to move my hand away from it, then slowly brought it around for him to see. And at his gasp I blush even harder and try to look away.

"Did that happen because I touched you?" He asked lightly while examining my hand turned to furry padded fox paw. I shrug and blush even harder. "Are you alright?" He asks and as an afterthought added in. "You could just turn into a fox and I'd keep you near me so Akamaru, or Kiba for that matter, won't attack you again."

I nod and try to touch my chakra to shift, but yelp when all I get is a burning sensation throughout my body as if someone set a fire that's spreading through my blood. "I- I can't."

"Why not? What's happening?"

"I don't know. I got burned when I tried to access my chakra." I turn myself around and shove my face into his neck and my body to his making me breath in sharply. "What do I do?"

Sasuke hesitantly brought his hands up to rub down my back soothingly. "I don't know, but let's go inside and we can see if anyone else does." He murmurs into my ear before turning me around and opening the door for me. "Hey mom!" He calls out making me jump. He rubs my arm with the tips of his fingers in apology. "Can you come here for a minute?"

A few seconds later a beautiful woman in a light purple dress came into view my eyes widened and hers connected to mine immediately. "Oh my! Naruto!" She gasped and scurried toward me in a rush. "Look at you! So adorable! And tall! And ohhh your cute little fox ears and tails are here! Ohhh I'm so excited to have you!" She gushed happily bringing a smile to my face despite what was happening to me.

Sasuke cleared his throat lightly and she snapped herself out of her excitement with a blush. "Mom, we actually need to ask you something important." With that he nudged me slightly making a gasp spill through my lips unintentionally. "Sorry." He murmured again.

"I- umm w-well." I stuttered nervously before Sasuke interrupted me.

"On the way here Naruto grew his tails and his ears without his willing consent for them to grow. Then Akamaru attacked him when we got here," I blushed heavily at his comment. "And when I tried to help him up he grew a paw in the same fashion." Obediently I raised my arm to show her my paw. She took everything in stride nodding along to every word her son spoke. She opened her mouth and immediately Sasuke cut her off. "No I wasn't doing anything inappropriate to him." Her mouth closed with an audible snap.

With a sigh she gazed at me. "Have you tried to turn completely into a fox?" I nodded. "What happened?"

"Well it's sort of hard to explain, I tried to access my chakra and when I touched it I sort of felt like I was on fire. Or that all my bones had broken and were trying to fix themselves in a rush." I explained lightly feeling sort of bashful around Sasuke's mother.

"Hmm, did Sasuke try to force you into your fox form yet?" We both shook our heads in the negative. "Well if you're comfortable with that you can try that option." My eyes widened and I shook my head rapidly in a negative. "I'm not sure what else you can do then… What happened when Akamaru attacked you?" At that my cheeks turned a bright pink and Sasuke began to chuckle lightly, so I elbowed him harshly in the ribs. "Oh I'm sorry about that. Wait did he bite you?" Sasuke stopped laughing and looked down at my arms wordlessly, while my blush just got worse.

"That little mutt!" Sasuke yelled. "He did! Oh when I get my hands on him." My ears laid flat against my skull and I whined as my shifter side reacted to his threatening tone. "Sorry Naruto. I'm not mad at you, you can calm down." I nodded briskly and itched at the dog bites subconsciously.

"Well there's the problem your body is trying to fight against the bite of someone other than Sasuke. If Sasuke bites you everything should be fine." My eyes widened again as I glanced at her in fear, all the while slowly edging away from Sasuke. His arms shot out and held me to him before I could get very far away though.

"Mom there has to be another way. Naruto doesn't remember us, so I'm not going to force him into anything like that." Sasuke challenged while lightly rubbing up and down my sides trying to calm me down and stop being so jumpy. As his mom pondered over what could be done Sasuke's strokes started to move forward toward my chest and stomach, which had a purr rising from deep inside my chest. Spurred on by the noise Sasuke slipped his hand under my shirt and began to lightly trace the seal on my belly making me purr louder. Sasuke's mom smirked slightly as she saw the intimate acts being played out in front of her, but continued to focus on the problem anyways. Soon my body was turning to jelly and I had to lean against Sasuke's chest to remain upright and he placed his chin on my shoulder to cradle me in place. "Mom is there anything else we can do?" He asked lightly.

"Well you could have sex to transfer enough chakra to counteract Akamaru's bite, or maybe even just try to exchange chakra in general if you know how to." She said happily seeing as how she knew both of them were clueless as to how to exchange something as vital as chakra.

Just then Sasuke's older brother Itachi walked into the room. "Mother it's not very nice to tease. Sasuke, Naruto follow me I'll show you a simple way to stop what's happening."

The Uchiha's mother pouted in defeat. "Itachi you're no fun. You totally took after your father." And with a huff she left the three boys alone.

Both Uchihas rolled their eyes before Itachi lead them to a room adjacent to the door their mother had just disappeared through. "Just go in there and have Naruto lay down on the couch. I'll be right back to show you what to do." My eyes narrowed at his back.

"You know I'm starting to think your whole family is nothing but perverts." I commented to Sasuke who was still in his position behind me with his hand on my seal. He laughed gruffly before nuzzling gently into my ear.

"You haven't even met my cousin and my father yet." He said with a little nip to the tip of my ear. I shivered against him.

"Can you please stop that?" I whispered harshly. "Unless you want to take care of another problem." Sasuke stilled behind me and I smirked as I thought I won, but the look was swept away when Sasuke's hips pressed firm against my ass.

"I'd be fine with that if you were willing to help me with mine." He whispered back with an added lick and suck to a sweet spot right behind my ear.

"You-," I started but was cut off as Itachi appeared again with a folded up piece of paper. He blinked at our position then raised an eyebrow at us.

"Are you to actually going to take moms suggestion? Because if so you might want to go into another room, preferably a lot farther away from here." Somewhere in the next room we heard a woman yell out a distinct, "yes! Do it!" before being cut off by Sasuke's irritated sigh.

"No Aniki that would just give mother a reason to tease…. And listen in on the other side of the door." This time when we hear the voice it sounded out a disappointed curse and how did he know. This time three pairs of eyes rolled. "Alright what do we do?" Itachi gave Sasuke the paper and motioned toward the room before walking away to chastise his spying mother. Sasuke opened it over my shoulder and I tried to glace at it curiously, but it was pulled away and refolded before being put in Sasuke's pocket. Then I was ushered into the dark room and made to lay flat on my back on the couch by a silent Sasuke.

My eyes narrowed and a question came tumbling out when Sasuke closed the door softly. "Sasuke? What do we have to do?" When he remained silent I began to get nervous and quickly sat up looking for him in the darkness. "Sasuke?"

Suddenly the couch dipped behind me and his voice echoed in my ear. "Shh. Everything will be fine." He husked before wrapping his arms around my chest and tugging until I lay against him. I swallowed heavily when he scooted back farther on the couch and pushed me down until I was lying flat again.

"Sasuke? Tell me what's going on?" I pleaded when I felt him shift to crawl on top of me.

"Hush." He commanded as he lowered his lips to mine for the umpteenth time today. A muffled version of his name was then heard before a squeak when his hand closed roughly over the dog bites. "I'm going to turn you into a fox but it won't hurt you. Apparently Itachi knew of a way to make a shape shifter switch forms and told nobody else, but I have to do certain things before this will work."

"What things?" I asked him anxiously.

He glances up and just by the tone of his voice I know he's smirking. "Things like this." He slides one of his hands up my shirt so it bunches under my chin, and I gasp as tingles follow in the wake of his fingers. "And this." His hand follows the same path down that it did up and pushes my jeans down as far as they'll go without me moving. "And lastly this." With that trails kisses down my chest, and then traces the seal on my belly with his lips.

I giggle slightly from the actions, but stop when he puts both of his hands on my hips and lets out a warm puff of air. "Just try not to move too much, alright? This paper says that'll make things difficult." And with that said he began to lightly trace the swirling pattern with the tip of his tongue. Slowly but surely making his way to my navel, where he stopped and began to say my name, but nothing was happening.

"Um, Sasuke, was I supposed to feel something or turn because of what you did? 'Cause sorry to disappoint, but nothin' is happening."

"But what did I do wrong? It should have worked, I must have missed something there's no other way." I felt him pull himself away from me before the crinkling of a paper was heard and the light of his phone came on. His black eyes scanned the paper quickly a furrow on his brow, and on instinct my finger reached out to smooth it away with a smile. He quickly smiled back before refolding the paper and turning off the light. "I know what I did wrong." He whispered slipping his hands under my shirt to my shoulders and smoothly slid the fabric over my head. My breath caught in my throat and I stared at where he'd be if I could see in the blinding darkness. "You have to be completely naked, and I should be, but I don't want something bad to happen." This time I sputtered and choked on the breath that refused to leave me.

"Wha- what? Why? Can't it just be my mark that's bared?"

"No, you have to be naked. And why are you getting all self-conscious now? I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"B- but none of those times were as intimate as this feels!" I growled back as his hands slipped into my boxers and pants.

"Well we have no other choice Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke began to pull his hands back to expose the flesh beneath, when the door was thrown open and a panting Itachi stood there. "Um, hi?" Sasuke said trying to make the air less awkward because of the positions they'd been caught in, even though Itachi was the one who had told them to do this.

"You didn't tell me he was close to being in heat." Itachi panted out in what sounded curiously like an animalistic growl.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose slowly. "I didn't know it was important for everyone to know, and I also assumed you guys would put two and two together to come to the heat conclusion." Sasuke's hands hadn't moved at all and with his brother starring at us I started to get really uncomfortable, but thankfully Itachi broke the semi-tense atmosphere by replying.

"Did you do what the paper told you?"

"Yes, but I missed a step and was about to correct the mistake." Sasuke said as he finally released me. And we were both puzzled by the brief flash of panic we saw in his eyes when Sasuke had said yes.

"Don't do it. It won't work if he's in heat, and if it had happened there would have been… bad things would have happened. I'm sorry Naruto, but you're going to have to deal with everything that's going on and possibly deal with Sasuke forcing you to transform. You'll also have to stay in very close contact with each other for the next few days. Now get dressed, and… calmed, then meet us in the dining room for diner.

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Dun dun dun! What would have happened if Itachi hadn't have found out about Naruto's heat? What is Sasuke going to do? Will there be a steamy scene in the very beginning of the next chapter? Why am I asking all these dumb questions? I don't know! I'm highly sleep deprived right now and wish to sleep, but I feel really guilty so I'm writing. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and like I said before this is where the plot really comes into play with twists and turns that you guys will probably end up guessing. There will also be development in the Uchiha familys' characters and and and flashbacks! Yay! Flashbacks are always fun! Unless you have one in the middle of an exam and end up wasting fifteen minutes just staring into space... eh hem never mind that. Fun flashbacks! Okay have a fun day/night! Please review and/or follow, both are cool with me. Bye bye guys! See ya' next time!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the wait I put you guys through! And I just wanted y'all to know I'm in college now! Woot woot! It's fun! Easier than I anticipated though, oddly enough. If anybody really reads these like I do. Thank you for your patience, I've been going through somethings as of late and it's taken it's tole on me. I've lost two brilliant friends this year and also a dear aunt. One of those friend died from natural causes, but the other was killed. She was incredibly close to me and there's not a day I don't think about her, all three of them really, but everyone dies at some point ne? And I just wanted to let you guys know I'm doing fine and I'll be writing just maybe not as well or even as quickly as I'd, or you'd like. Ohh! And I thought you guys would find this hilarious my campus is haunted! Yeah, cool huh? But what's even more funny is that the ghost(s) in my dorm building are a bit mean to me, though the one that likes to anger me the most really does care about me. He (yes I believe it's a he mostly from his actions) gets really worried when my insomnia acts up, and when he believes I should be sleeping or at least laying down he'll take down a side of one of my posters. And I swear the last time it happened I heard him saying, 'you shouldn't be up.' It was the coolest thing! So now when I'm up with my insomnia I just randomly say things like, I'll go to sleep soon, or even as I'm writing this now, I'm just going to post this then I promise I'll sleep. So far so good as none of my posters have bee- nevermind... he's getting upset he just took down part of my Iron Man 3 poster... jerk. Alrighty then guys I hope you enjoy this installment of Owned! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first couple chapters.

* * *

><p>"<em>You didn't tell me he was close to being in heat." Itachi panted out in what sounded curiously like an animalistic growl.<em>

_Sasuke's eyebrow rose slowly. "I didn't know it was important for everyone to know, and I also assumed you guys would put two and two together to come to the heat conclusion." Sasuke's hands hadn't moved at all and with his brother starring at us I started to get really uncomfortable, but thankfully Itachi broke the semi-tense atmosphere by replying._

"_Did you do what the paper told you?"_

"_Yes, but I missed a step and was about to correct the mistake." Sasuke said as he finally released me. And we were both puzzled by the brief flash of panic we saw in his eyes when Sasuke had said yes._

"_Don't do it. It won't work if he's in heat, and if it had happened there would have been… bad things would have happened. I'm sorry Naruto, but you're going to have to deal with everything that's going on and possibly deal with Sasuke forcing you to transform. You'll also have to stay in very close contact with each other for the next few days. Now get dressed, and… calmed, then meet us in the dining room for diner."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

After the fiasco that had been the evening so far I thought dinner would be the easiest thing in the world, and in a way I suppose I was right. If you can count being analyzed and felt up by your best friends cousin, teased relentlessly by his mother, reprimanded by his older brother, kissed and molested thoroughly by the families shape shifter, and basically shunned by the father, all while said best

friend and supposed to be partner just sits in his seat and sighs, easy. The sad part is that I'm not lying, not one bit. First his cousin Sai groped my ass after we'd been introduced and he undressed me with his eyes. Then Kiba, who is ironically Akamaru's owner, tackled me to the ground and kissed me while feeling me up! Yeah and now that dinner's over I'm cowering in Sasuke's room because I'm seriously terrified for my purity in this house!

I'm being serious when Sasuke opened the door to his room I screamed and threw the first thing I could find at the figure entering the premises. Lucky for him the heavy paper weight crashed into the wall and not his face. His glare and growl after that incident though made me wish it had at least nicked him so I could skip this whole ordeal. "What the hell, Naruto?! That could have killed me!" I winced lightly, but glared back in defiance.

"Can you blame me? I have had the most terrifying night of my life, and you left me in here alone! That could have been that crazy mutt or your crazy ass cousin!" I growled back.

"Stop being a drama queen. Geez you're actually lucky that's all that's happened to you. My family is usually a lot worse." At my scandalized and slightly hurt expression he sighed and closed the door after stepping toward me. "Look I'm sorry this happened okay? It was never my intension and I thought they'd behave at least a bit seeing as how you've lost all memory of them. I don't know what else to tell you except for stick next to me and I'll do my best to make the rest of this visit a good one." And with that said he scooped me up into a crushing hug. "Now let's go to sleep, okay?" I nod timidly against his chest as I take in his delicious scent. "And please be careful, alright? No biting and wake me if I do something." I nod again as he lays us down on the comfortable bed, my head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around me.

I fell asleep relatively quickly after that as his scent and the sound of his steady breathing filled my ears. I had a brilliant dream of Sasuke and I sharing ramen that night, but then everything changed it all got really dark and I heard some childish giggles while a blur of blue and orange ran passed me. I followed them slowly semi-afraid of what I'd find, but just proved to be paranoid as it was just Sasuke and I as kids running through a yard toward some trees in nothing but swim trunks and a towel. "Where are we going?" I whisper to the wind and again begin to follow at a faster pace now. I feel as though I should – no have- to see what happens next. I've lost sight of the children, but can still hear them slightly from up ahead. "Damn these trees for being so difficult to get through." I growl and yelp as branches hit me and roots trip me.

Just as I break through the trees into a clearing I hear a splash and presumably the kid versions of Sasuke and I laugh loudly. "Is there a pool over here?" I wonder as I begin to trek towards the noise.

There's a hill in front of me now which is hiding what the kids are swimming in and I sigh. "What's with all these obstacles?" Just as I'm half way up I hear a scream that makes me pelt the rest of the way up the hill and barrel down toward the small lake I can see the kids in now.

"Sasuke something's biting me!" I hear Naruto say.

"It's alright. It's probably just a leech. Just calm down and come over to the dock with me." Sasuke instructed as he lightly grabbed onto Naruto's small arm. Once they were at the dock Sasuke hauled himself up before pulling Naruto up as well and laying him down. "Now where did you get bit?" I slowly came forward to see exactly what was going on.

Little Naruto's cheeks burned lightly as he lightly pointed to a spot under his shorts. Little Sasuke laughed lightly before slowly tugging Naruto's short leg up and finding a black thing stuck there. Naruto's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shriek in fear, but Sasuke's hand shot out and covered it before that happened. "Calm down, Naru-chan it's just a leech I can get it off in a second." And with that little Sasuke leaned forward between little Naruto's spread legs and quickly pulled the leech off throwing it back into the lake. He looked down when he heard a little sniffle under him. "Are you alright?"

A shaky little, "yeah," was all that was returned before a little sob was heard.

"Naru… it's okay. It was just a little leech." Sasuke soothed by stroking the blond hair softly.

"But what if it had been a snake?" Naruto cried lightly. Sasuke flinched and growled with all his little power.

"Then I would have destroyed it and claimed you for mine right here so he never could!" Sasuke growled before kissing little Naruto with all he had. The blond whimpered when Sasuke pulled away, but they smiled at each other anyway. "Now let's look at the stars before we have to go back inside." And with that it was almost as if a routine had been started. They both got up and laid their towels down side by side on the dock before Sasuke laid flat on his back holding out his hand for Naruto to take. When he did he was pulled into the body below him with a giggle as he snuggled into Sasuke's side with his head resting on a pale shoulder while they gazed up into the stars.

This scene felt to intimate and I started to back away, but I was halted in my tracks by the words the kids were saying. "Sasuke! Let's name the constellation we always see! The heart shaped one!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly and kissed the blonds hair. "Alright love, what do you want to name it?"

"Hmm, Love! No ummm oh I know Us let's name it Us!"

"No let's name it The Attainable." Naruto's face scrunched up. "As in a love that's been fought for, and shall always be kept." My eyes started to tear up as I realized exactly what this was, this was a memory. Something that should never have been erased.

"Okay. You hear that world! This is our constellation and it will keep us together always!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and kissed lightly before laughing out loud and gazing back at the sky with the air of a couple so much older than what they were. Now I felt like I was intruding so with a last look at the kids on the dock I turned toward the trees just visible above the hill and promptly woke up gasping in Sasuke's arms.

"Mmmm Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke yawned and shook his head lightly before he continued to ask questions. "Did you have a nightmare?"

My breath came faster and I felt tears fast approaching. "I- we. I- I remembered The Attainable." And with that the tears streamed down my face. Sasuke gasped lightly, but began to stroke my hair lightly while shushing me and murmuring that everything was okay. I whimpered and cried out I'm sorry too many times to count, but he never stopped comforting me.

When I finally began to calm down he took a sharp intake of breath and released it slowly. "So you remembered our constellation? That's good. What exactly did you remember?"

I took a shuddering breath before answering. "We left and went to the lake. I got bit by a leech and you got it off, I said something about it could have been a snake and you got extremely protective, then we named the constellation." Sasuke growled lightly under his breath, which made me ask my next question. "Why was I so worried about it being a snake? Well other than them being poisonous.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We never said anything about snakes or anything that night." After that he yawned again and glanced at the clock. "Damn it's only four- o- clock. Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked me with sleepy eyes.

"I'm not sure let's just lay here and I'll see." I smiled lightly and he leaned forward kissing me on the forehead before kissing me once more on my lips.

"Alright wake me if you can't sleep, I'd feel terrible if you were up while I wasn't." I nodded at him before curling my body into his and purring loudly. He chuckled and started to run his fingers up and down my arm lightly. "I love you." He whispered to me before burying his nose in my hair and closing his eyes.

When his breathing had evened out and his grip on me slackened due to sleep I smiled and entwined our fingers then whispered, "I think I love you too." And with that said and a slightly confused but content smile I pushed myself back into Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

The next morning was… awkward… in the simplest term I can think of. I was warm and had Sasuke's body wrapped around mine, but there was purring and fur and tails. I shook my head and yawned loudly before opening my eyes and glancing down at the mattress between my… paws? What the hell? I glance behind me and see my nine tails wrapped around Sasuke and I, and that's not even the worst part I was huge! As in I was my human size as a fox, if not even bigger. I sighed heavily and growled, "I transformed in my sleep again, but I have no idea what's going on with my size." I glance over at my bed partner, "and Sasuke's not even awake yet." I whimpered lightly and shifted my body into a light stretch preparing myself for another nap, when Sasuke yawned behind me and stretched as well.

"G'morning… What the hell?" He grabbed onto one of my tails that was wrapped around his leg and tugged it lightly. I growled low in my throat and turned my head to glare at him. "How'd you get so big?" I huff and shrug my shoulders lightly in reply. "Alright then, how's your arm?" I shrug again and roll so I'm facing him with my arms in clear view. "I see the bites seem to have healed. Are you still feeling like you were yesterday?" I shake my head and stretch again. Sasuke chuckled at my impatience and sat up himself. "Breakfast?" I yip and wag my tails happily while bounding out of the bed, making a loud thud as I landed on my feet. Sasuke watched me prance around the room as he took his time getting up to follow me, like the bastard he is.

Our breakfast was quiet, but what do you expect when the only talkative person is currently a human sized fox that is literally eating out of a mixing bowl? Though Sasuke's mom kept throwing us weird looks and giggling. After the third time Sasuke had stopped eating and 'politely' told her to spill whatever was making her laugh so much, but she just giggled again and waved her hand in the air flippantly. Both Sasuke and I narrowed our eyes, but let it go without much of an issue.

Now after breakfast is when the real fun of the day began. Sasuke gave me a tour of the house and grounds; Showing me the lake, the smallish string of trees that opened up into hills, the pool, my old room, and even pictures of my family before the incident. I lingered there just staring at the pictures of my mom and dad, Taya, and even Gaara. Throughout the day I slowly shrank back down into my regular fox size, and by the time my size had stabilized it was time for dinner. Now it was a lot harder for me to reach the table and eat, so to my embarrassment I had to sit in Sasuke's lap to eat. When I had stuffed myself, and everyone else was still eating I curled myself into Sasuke's lap as he immediately began to stroke my back and scratch my ears. I quickly fell into a light sleep as my purrs of content rumbled deep in my chest, even Mikoto's fangirling didn't disturb my pleasant haze of contentment.

I did wake up though when Sasuke picked me up and cradled me to his chest so we could go to the living room with his older brother. I butted my head underneath Sasuke's chin and chattered happily at the warmth his body was radiating. He sat down and leaned himself onto the edge of the loveseat across from his brother who had chosen the armchair for his perch, and in response to me he shifted me so I lay snuggled into his chest with my muzzle tucked into his neck. My tongue snaked out and I licked up his pale throat once, making him shiver before taking a deep breath and talking to his brother. "So what did you want to talk about Itachi?"

"Something Naruto should be actively involved in." My ears swiveled toward him and I grunted my acknowledgement to his statement. He sighed and then chuckled lightly as if in a memory before continuing to his point. "I need to tell you two what happened on the day you got Naruto back," I flinched at the memories that swarmed my mind at his words and Sasuke immediately began to stroke my fur and shush me lightly. "As well as the extent of my knowledge on the Uzumaki family." My ears shot up at that, but I didn't move from my position.

"Continue." Sasuke prompted as he shifted his legs into a more comfortable position.

Itachi sighed once again before clearing his throat. "Now this whole thing is going to take you guys by surprise and parts of it might even bring back some of your memories Naruto." I laid my ears flat before sighing lightly and repositioning myself so I was looking at him. He smirked lightly before going on. "Even I don't know the extent to which Taya blocked your memories. I know everything about Sasuke and the Uchiha's have been erased, but I don't know about your parents, or any other aspects of your life that she might have blocked for her own reasons. So, I suppose I'll just start from the beginning, no matter how cliché that sounds.

"As Sasuke knows we met you for the first time when you were three, Taya was seven and I was eleven. You two hit it off immediately, but so did Taya and I. Her and I were extremely close friends and we loved each other dearly. When she turned twelve and I was sixteen she started teaching me everything she found out about herself. She taught me about her powers, about how our parents wanted you two to get together, anything she could think of. As you know, Naruto, Taya had more powers than was physically normal or even possible. She was a shape shifting prodigy even at that young an age, but do you know why she had so many powers?" I shake my head violently trying to keep myself calm. "She studied all the scrolls, books, and even autobiographies she could find in your families library. With her original power of prophecy, and her other of multiple shapes she saw the future and saw many things she shouldn't have had to. She pushed herself to her breaking point most nights and ended up collapsing in the library where I'd find her the next day or later on that night, and every time I'd yell at her to not she'd laugh and say she was ,'expanding her power'. Not even a month after that had started she began to get incredibly sick, and when I'd visit her she'd tell me she could see the past and see how people's powers worked."

"Wait Taya learned other people's powers? But that's not possible unless…" Sasuke trailed off and looked down at me.

"Yes unless they're bequeathed to the next shape shifter, but she figured it out. As odd as that sounds. Anyways I'm going to skip ahead a bit. When the Uzumaki incident happened Taya found out who was responsible and why that's when she decided to disappear.

~Flashback~ Itachi's POV

My door was opened and closed quickly startling me from my sleep, and when a heavy weight suddenly thrust itself against my chest I groaned. "Taya? What are you doing here at," I glance at my digital clock next to my bed and my eyes widen at the time. "It's three AM! What the hell!" She giggled lightly and nuzzled into my neck.

"I need to tell you something…" Her voice sounded strained. I narrowed my eyes and hugged the girl closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly while soothingly running a hand up and down her back, and using the other to cup her cheek.

"I- I'm not sure if I made the right decision tonight…" I tilted my head in question. "I erased everyone's memories of after my family's deaths… except for yours." I tensed up, which in turn made her tense up as well. "_He_ can't find us, and I can't let you guys get hurt." She defended, as she tried to jerk away from me. "He can not get my Naruto." She murmured before settling back against me.

"How far back did you erase exactly?" I asked lightly, just now noticing that her ears and tails were showing.

She took a shaky breath in before replying, "for your parents and Sasuke it'll seem that they don't know if any of us survived."

"And Naruto?"

She flinched lightly. "I lost control, so I'm not sure. I don't think he remembers Sasuke at all. Itachi I think I whipped his memory of the Uchihas completely." I took a sharp intake of breath. "I put in a trigger, I swear! I just- I can't figure out what I set the trigger to be!"

"Taya it's fine. We all make mistakes. You'll be fine, everything will be fine." Her breath hitched, and my eyes widened. Was she crying? She hadn't cried since Naruto had almost died on her watch a few years back, and to my knowledge she hadn't cried before that. "Taya?"

She didn't answer but instead pushed her nose into the crook of my neck and breathed deeply before purring. "Itachi… I love you."

~End Flashback~ Naruto POV

"Taya and I had a complicated relationship after that night." Itachi explained with a small smile.

"No." Sasuke said lightly, and when Itachi didn't say anything he pushed on. "No, no, no, no, no. You and her couldn't have been… It's not possible. You never saw each other! That type of bond would have killed the both of you!" I whined lightly in confusion.

"That's where you're wrong. Taya and I found a loophole in the logic, but not a year later we realized we'd made a huge mistake that night. What happened never should have happened."

"It would explain why you knew she died. How did you hide that much pain? How did you hide it from our parents?" Sasuke asked. My head shot back in forth between the brothers in complete confusion.

"I didn't. You guys just never found the triggers to your memories, so nobody has ever found out. Though I suppose I should tell you what your trigger is little brother? Sadly I don't know yours Naruto; I've been trying to figure out what it would have been for years. Taya never did remember what she'd done to your memories that night." At this point I just stopped paying attention out of confusion and buried my nose back into Sasuke's neck. "Naruto? Am I boring you?" Itachi asked.

I huffed and pulled myself away from Sasuke's lovely smell. Both of the brothers chuckled lightly at my little foxy attitude. "Naruto, you're confused aren't you?" Sasuke asks me as he strokes down my spine. I nod lightly. "Taya and Itachi were mates." My breath caught in my throat and I started choking. Sasuke immediately began to pat my back to try and regulate my breathing. After it had gotten back to normal I turned wide eyes to Itachi.

He chuckled again at my look. "Yes we were mated, but we shouldn't have done so. We made a rash decision at a hard time in our lives. It was a mistake. Anyways we found a loophole in the mating logic; we didn't always have to be together after the first few days. Our connection was crystal clear if we saw each other every few months and had some fun together we'd be fine nothing would happen."

"Wait, so you're telling me that everything I've learned about the mating process and the effects on the bodies of the mated couple are wrong?"

"No. It's all correct except for the part about you needing to be together at all times." Itachi answered. My ears perked and I jumped down from Sasuke's chest and ran out of the room with Sasuke's shouts of concern following me as I pelted up to Sasuke and I's shared room. Quickly I forced my body to shift back into my human form and Sasuke burst in just as I had finished the shift. His eyes raked up and down my body slowly and I blushed a deep scarlet before grabbing a pair of sweatpants from a drawer in front of me and putting them on quickly.

Sasuke shook his head clear of the undoubtedly naughty thoughts before asking me shakily, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I need to ask Itachi some questions." With that I pushed past a very confused Sasuke and made my way back down the stairs I had just sped up. "You're partially a shape shifter now right?" I asked as I walked back into the room where Itachi was waiting.

There was an intake of breath before his answer of the affirmative.

"Which animal?"

"I'm a wolf."

"When are you going into heat? What's gonna' happen now that you don't have Taya on those nights?"

"I honestly don't know Naruto."

"Can you tell me what Taya never would?"

"That depends on what you want to ask."

"Who am I supposed to be afraid of? Who has she warned me about since I was a kid?"

"So she erased him too? Naruto I can't tell you that without having something bad happen," I tried to interrupt in my anger at his answer, but he continued. "But I can tell you this. Beware of the snake and his rat. I hope that will help you some."

"It doesn't ring any bells. I'll have to face home again soon anyway maybe that'll bring something back."

"What do you mean home?" I jumped as Sasuke's voice broke through my thoughts.

"You haven't gone back yet?" Itachi asked in confusion. "I would have thought you'd go back for all the stuff you still have in the house."

"I haven't thought about it until now and I should go back before Taya's prepayment runs out and they evict the place, it's already been months. And yeah home. I did live somewhere before Taya… died. Our house is on the edge of the bigger city actually on the opposite side as yours. I need to go back there." I explained lamely.

"Alright we'll go there after we're done here, before we go home." Sasuke said lightly trying to sit us all back down again. I did so happily. I made it so I was pressed flush against Sasuke's chest and hand our fingers entwined.

"You two are cheesy. Geez I hope I wasn't this love struck or I might have to go back and just shoot myself." Itachi joked.

"Shut up Aniki." Sasuke replied monotonously. "Now what else would we need to know?"

"Other than Taya erased your memories? Well there is the fact she had seen her own death, so that's something I suppose… That's also why I knew she had died. She told me about it in one of her letters a while back-"

"Wait. You knew? You knew where they were all these years?! And you didn't even let me know they were alive?" Sasuke shouted in his anger.

"Sasuke." Itachi chastised as if Sasuke were a child throwing a tantrum in a store. "They don't know nor do they need to know any of what I'm telling you two, so stop your tantrum right there. No I didn't know where they were most of the time I just put money in a joint account, so Taya could buy houses because their trail kept getting picked up." Both Sasuke and I shot Itachi confused glances. "So she erased him from both of your memories. I see she must have thought he'd find you Sasuke. This makes things complicated. Naruto how many times have you moved since you started seventh grade?"

I snapped to attention and quickly thought back on what I considered the worst years of my life. "Taya and I moved 16 times in seventh and eighth, then we moved two more times in my freshman year. Taya decided to home school me halfway through sophomore year… I don't know why though that's really fuzzy. But after that I swept through school really quickly. Taya taught me better than most of the teachers did and we moved I think 6 to 8 more times in the last two years."

Both Itachi and Sasuke's jaws dropped as I finished my quick recap of the moves. I glanced at them slightly before tilting my head. "What?"

"You moved over twenty times?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I hated her for that, but she would always say I'd hate her more if we stayed than I would if we left. I never understood her then, but she was only looking out for me."

"Out of all those moves I knew of two. All the others are quite a surprise. I can't believe she didn't tell me things were getting that bad." Itachi whispered lightly as if remembering something difficult. "Her and I wrote coded letters to each other every few weeks to update everything that had happened in the periods between letters. We sent them to random PO boxes, so if they were ever found nobody would know our names. It was to keep you two and each other safe, but she never told me things were going downhill so fast."

I whimpered lightly. "She didn't tell me anything on most occasions either if that makes you feel any better. There were some nights she came home bloody and terrified told me to pack up my clothes and essentials quickly before we just left without a trace. Those were the times I hated her the most. I couldn't say bye to any friends I had made in the school I was going to or even really get used to any of the neighborhoods." My eyes widened as I thought over what I had just revealed. "Had she been attacked on those nights?" I asked Itachi in a panic.

"No those were the nights when she was almost found and she had to hurt, maim, or even kill in order to keep you safe." She told me about two of those times, those were the two moves I knew about." Itachi answered slowly. "I really am sorry you have to find everything out like this Naruto. She wanted to sit down and talk you through everything, and she was actually going to right before she passed, but she thought you were getting through everything quite well on your own. She told me you were close to finding your own trigger so she held off seeing if you'd actually remember instead of forcing you to. And Sasuke I'd rather you be upstairs in your bed with Naruto before I tell you the trigger for your memories." Sasuke and I's eyes narrowed in confusion, but we got up and followed him upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom anyways.

"Now the both of you lay down and Naruto make sure you're cuddled into him. Trust me he'll need it when he remembers everything and he may not let you leave his side for a while… a long while." We did as he said with Sasuke's nose buried into my hair and our legs entangled under our blanket. "Good. Alright Sasuke are you sure you want to know? There's no going back once they return." Sasuke hesitated slightly before tightening his hold around me and nodding. Itachi sighed before chuckling. "Good answer. The day we die is the day our love will go down in history as being the best love in the world." As soon as Itachi ended his sentence Sasuke stiffened and began to silently scream and thrash about. "Now it's time for you to make sure he's not taken by everything going through his head, Naruto. Talk to him, bring him back to you, and when you do maybe he can tell you everything I'm not permitted to tell you. Don't give up on him or I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that Itachi threw one last look at my terrified eyes before shutting the door leaving us alone.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**AN 2:** So I hope you guys are enjoying the chapter, and I hope this clears up some things everyone's been asking me. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm extremely sorry for the late update. It wasn't my intention to actually have you all waiting this long. Still love me? Please? College is hard? Alright guys have an awesome day/night. Do good in school. Hugs not drugs. Uh and any other clichés y'all can think of.

Taya U.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hi, guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I wish I had something better to tell you guys, but honestly I haven't been able to write recently. Shit has like hit the fan in my life and I'm trying to get through it while trying to keep up with friends and all that as well as trying to help my mom and my family out of the tight space we're in right now. So I hope you guys understand, and know that I'm writing as much as I can as fast as I can. As usual I love you guys and appreciate the reviews and questions you all have for me, so thank you greatly and I hope to get the next chapter out very soon!

**Disclaimer:** In the beggining!

* * *

><p>"<em>Now the both of you lay down and Naruto make sure you're cuddled into him. Trust me he'll need it when he remembers everything and he may not let you leave his side for a while… a long while." We did as he said with Sasuke's nose buried into my hair and our legs entangled under our blanket. "Good. Alright Sasuke are you sure you want to know? There's no going back once they return." Sasuke hesitated slightly before tightening his hold around me and nodding. Itachi sighed before chuckling. "Good answer. The day we die is the day our love will go down in history as being the best love in the world." As soon as Itachi ended his sentence Sasuke stiffened and began to silently scream and thrash about. "Now it's time for you to make sure he's not taken by everything going through his head, Naruto. Talk to him, bring him back to you, and when you do maybe he can tell you everything I'm not permitted to tell you. Don't give up on him or I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that Itachi threw one last look at my terrified eyes before shutting the door leaving us alone.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

As soon as the door shut I turned my wide terrified eyes to Sasuke who was writhing in what seemed to be pain. "What do I do? What do I do? What the hell do I do?!" I dug my face into Sasuke's neck and sighed deeply. "Sasuke… Sasuke." I called lightly thinking about what to do to ease his pain. "You haveta' listen to me Sasuke. That's all in the past it's alright I- I'm here for you now, so- so just snap out of it jerk." I trailed my fingers over Sasuke's arm and through his hair as I gazed at his face. At the look of pain that was painted on it I felt a twinge in my chest as well as tingling sensations where my ears and tails come out when I half transform. Only this time it felt different… I felt oddly light and… full? I can't explain it it's like the closer I get to Sasuke the more this pressure, or life essence even, fills me up. So I pressed closer to him, forcing him to form into a ball with me doing my best to surround him with my smaller body then engulfing us both in my tails, which seemed to be longer and fluffier than I was used to.

"Sasu I don't know what's going on right now," I murmured into his hair as I tried to press even closer to him. "But I know that you need to wake up for me. If not for anything else, then to see what you're doing to me somehow. Sasuke I don't even know what's going on in your mind right now," tears began to stain my shirt as I said that, and for some reason I think he's remembering my family's deaths. "Can you even hear what I'm babbling about? I doubt it, but I suppose I'll keep talking to you to try and get you to find me again. Or are most of your memories about me? At least the ones that you're remembering right now, so I guess are you really finding me if you're technically finding and re finding me again and again in your mind? Do you have a headache? Is that why you're in pain? I'd have to guess so I mean I don't think having all of these blocked memories coming back at once would be good for you in any way. Just try to get through the memories quickly if you can, and that might have seemed insensitive but I just want you to stop being in this much pain." By this point it was getting incredibly hot in the cocoon I had made around us and I was lightly rocking us both back and forth in a soothing pattern.

Sasuke was shaking and sniffling with tear stains running down his face, but he didn't seem to be in terrible pain anymore, which made me much calmer. His breathing though was not something I was comfortable with it was ragged and fast paced as if he were beginning to hyperventilate. "Sasuke?" I called out uncertainly and he jerked in my arms. "Sasuke, wake up. Are you okay?" I asked again in the same tone. Again I got nothing but him jerking, so I brought one of my hands up and barely trailed the tips of my fingers around his eyes in figure 8 formations. His face twitched at the light touches, but he began to relax none the less. My other hand ran up and under his shirt to lightly stroke up and down his back as I tried to regulate his breathing.

"Sasuke? You have to wake up. You have to come back to me and calm down. I'm afraid you'll end up hurting yourself if you don't wake up very soon." I sighed as I gaze down at his face that is continuing to relax as his breathing slows. "Come on Sasuke… you have to wake up."

"Stop nagging me." Sasuke rasped to me and as I was about to pull away to look at him clearly when he grabbed my waist and continued to talk. "Don't stop. I like this, you're making me feel better. I feel like I have you and always will with you like this."

I continued to stroke him lightly at his request. "Sasuke, what do you mean? I've always been yours and really with you saving me there's no choice in the matter. I'm yours until the day we die whether you like it or not." I laugh lightly and push my hand on his back up higher until it's kneading the tense muscles of his shoulders, which made him moan loudly. I giggled as I spotted his blush from the sound.

"I'll tell you later. Why is it so hot?" He asked while stretching his legs out of their curled positions and touching my tails. "And furry?"

"Oh, that's actually me. Let me uh try and unravel the tails." I laugh nervously at his quick confused glance. "I don't know I thought you might be able to tell me when you woke up." Slowly I stretched out my legs and the muscles of my tails, but everything was oddly stiff like I'd been in the same position for hours and it couldn't have been that long… right? I continue to stretch my stiff muscles and caress Sasuke at the same time, but soon pause to look over my shoulder at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. "Holy fuck it's been that long? No wonder my body was all stiff."

"Hmm?"

"You've been out for like three hours. It didn't feel like that long… but I guess with the stroking, touching, and on and off talking time kinda' flew." I chuckled lightly and started up my sort of massage.

"Touching?" Sasuke questioned absently as though he were starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah, I've been randomly doing things like this while you were out."

"Mmm. Good. You should do it more often…" His comment was punctuated with a lovely yawn to my face. "Sorry…" He murmured before lightly petting a few of my tails that had subconsciously wrapped themselves around his hips, chest and legs. "We'll talk about all of this later… for now sleep."

He shifted slightly and I winced as one of my tails was pulled into an awkward position before I could fix it. "I'll sleep in a little bit, I'm wide awake at the moment. Feel free though! I'll just end up stroking you for a while!" I paused all of my movements as I thought over that last statement. "That sounded a lot more awkward aloud than it did in my head."

"As most statements often do." Sasuke yawned again before forcing his eyes open. "I'm not sleeping until you're tired. Otherwise I feel like I'm being a bad host." He whined lightly as I pull my hand away from his face and he presses closer to me before burying his nose into my still bare chest. "Why are we never like this? We've never done anything like this since you came home with me."

I scoff lightly at his comment and he glares at me weakly. "What? You're a pervert, so every time we've been close sort of like this it ends up being sexual." His eyes lightly cloud over in hurt and I hug him closer to me before he can pull away. "I like you being as you are, so don't take offence to it." When I got no reaction from him I began to feel really bad and tried to make it better again. "Hey, seriously I wasn't being mean about it." I started rubbing at his back and shoulders again. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant by it at-," I was interrupted by Sasuke's tongue swiping over one of my nipples, and just like that all guilt I had was gone and replaced by embarrassment. "You god damn bastard pervert." I mumbled as he just laughed at how flushed I had gotten. The funny thing though is that through all of this his petting had never stopped and my hands continued to massage him gently.

"Naruto, I love you and there's nothing and nobody that will ever, ever, take you away from me." I glance at him in confusion and was taken by surprise when he surged up wards and took my lips in a passionate kiss. I moaned quietly before purring in contentment when his hand brushed lightly down my exposed side. The kiss wasn't deep just a push of both of our lips against the other, but it held so much emotion that I began to tremble.

Then a deep voice began to repeat, 'now. Tell him now.' Like a mantra in my head and ever so slowly I tucked my head into Sasuke's neck before saying, "I love you too, Sasuke." And just like that I was pressed into the mattress on my back with Sasuke between my spread legs and his hands on my shoulders as he stared into my eyes.

"You mean it? I'm not just making you feel bad by saying it to you a lot?" I smile up at him happily, almost giddily, and nod. Immediately my lips were claimed by his once more in a much rougher deeper kiss that had me release a muffled moan of both pain and pleasure.

Almost immediately Sasuke began to grind down on me roughly. "Mmph!" I tried protesting quickly, but to no avail he instead picked up his pace. When he finally had to pull away for air I tried again. "Sa- ah- suke! Stop you know we're not supposed to be doing this with me so close to being in heat, and my weird symptoms lately!" I cried out loudly when instead of stopping Sasuke bent his head to my chest and started to work his devilish tongue across it. "Sasuke, no!" At this point my panting was getting in the way of my protests and my breathing. "Sasu… You-ou have to stop… Sto- Mmph!" I was interrupted by his mouth quickly taking mine again. I tried to push against him but my arms felt like dead weight at my sides.

When he broke away again I gasped for air and glared at him harshly. "Sasuk-" My voice trailed off as I saw his eyes. His eyes were red and a huge surge of what felt like fire ran through my body at the look. "Wha?" He growled darkly and thrust against me harder as he lowered his mouth to my neck, where he started to lick and suck on the skin below my jaw. His panting got harsher and that's when I began to worry, with good reason too because he drew back with his mouth open ready to dive in and bite me viciously. "Sasuke! Stop! No!" I howled louder than I thought possible in my weakened state, and right when I thought it would all be over the door to our room burst open and Itachi ran in.

"Sasuke!" At the new appearance Sasuke growled and dug his nails into my skin causing me to yelp in pain. "Let Naruto go now Sasuke… You know you don't want to do this to him right now." Sasuke bared his teeth and glared heatedly at his older brother.

"Mine." Sasuke growled out and when Itachi took a step towards the bed Sasuke pulled my body so I slid farther under him, like he was hiding me from anyone else. Itachi took another step towards us and I howled in pain as Sasuke's grip got impossibly tight, and it felt like my bones were bending to his fingers. A ferocious growl and snap of Sasuke's jaws in Itachi's direction had Itachi freezing in his movements.

"The sharingan? But how… you two haven't mated." Itachi whispered and I whimpered as Sasuke hunched down closer to me. He shook his head quickly though and talked to me. "Naruto, is your insignia acting up?"

I tried to look down at my stomach to see, but as soon as I moved Sasuke's head snapped down to its position below my jaw. "I don't kn-" I yelped again when I felt unusually sharp teeth begin to nip at the flesh Sasuke had sucked on.

"Sasuke." Itachi tried again this time in his commanding older brother voice, which had Sasuke growling menacingly and glaring at Itachi out of the corner of his red eyes. Itachi took another step forward, but stopped when Sasuke's mouth opened wide and his newly formed fangs pressed against the spot he intended to bite. My body was trembling, and I was afraid to even breath at this point. "Now Sasuke think about this you can't bite him with the mating bite there, he wouldn't be able to mark you as his if you bit him there. Your mark is the back of your neck remember?" I took in a shaky breath as Sasuke growled deeply again and my eyes darted to Itachi. "You know it won't work and you know that's not where you're meant to bite." Itachi pushed again, and this time it seemed to work as Sasuke's fangs receded and he began to sniff around my neck lightly.

"Naruto, now would be a good time to get away and I mean NOW!" I jumped as Sasuke did at Itachi's booming voice and it gave me enough time to push Sasuke off of me and pelt toward Itachi and the door. Behind me I heard Sasuke's infuriated howl and two pairs of thundering steps behind me before the door was slammed shut. A large thud sounded and after that growls and howls of anger came from behind the door. When I finally turned around to glance at the door Itachi was leaning against it panting and a huge crack was in the fine wood. Itachi took a deep breath and pushed against the wall next to the door before typing in a code, and the next thing I knew there was a titanium plate that slide down from the ceiling to block the door and I'm supposing the windows inside Sasuke's room as well.

When Itachi pulled away from the wall I shakily asked, "what in the hell was that?" Itachi gently pulled my right arm so I stood from my hunched over position and touched my stomach with his other hand. I hissed and tried to pull away and a furious howl rang from behind the door.

Itachi sighed, "that was because of this." He again pushed his hand against my stomach and my body convulsed at the touch causing an even louder howl to erupt from behind the door. "Come on. I guess you're sleeping in my room with me tonight." I shuddered lightly and backed away from Itachi's gently guiding hands.

"I can't just leave him in there like that." I cried lightly.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed my arm a bit more forcefully. "If you stay close to him in his current state there might not be a Sasuke for you to love because your body is subconsciously using your power now let's go." I lowered my eyes and glanced back at the door sadly, and after a few seconds of hesitation I allowed Itachi to lead me away. When we made it to Itachi's room and he glanced at me, he flinched at the site. My ears were down, my tails were dragging on the ground, and my eyes were full of guilt. "It's not your fault Naruto. You haven't been trained on how to control your power completely." I turned my head away from him and nodded lightly. Itachi sighed again and pushed me forward a bit and through his door. "Go sit on the bed and I'll clean up any wounds you have." I followed his instructions and trudged over to the bed and sat down before tensing as I heard Sasuke growl out profanities aimed at Itachi for trying to steal what was 'his'.

Itachi smiled at me lightly as he walked back in and saw my worried look. "He's not himself right now. So I don't believe any of what he's saying." I nod again and smile back as I turn my back to him so he can see the nail marks Sasuke had given me. "Tell me if this hurts." He said before pressing what felt like antiseptic into the wounds and I winced when I felt blood ooze out of some of them slowly. "These are deeper than I expected them to be… they'll take longer to heal, but they're not bad enough to cause you constant pain." Itachi explained as he whipped away all the blood that had started making trails down my back. He quickly washed them out one more time and taped gauze over them with some antibacterial before patting my shoulders gently as they were bruised from Sasuke.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked me once with a yawn. I rolled my shoulders and winced when the skin pulled and the wounds stretched, but otherwise everything felt fine.

"I feel sort of drained now that I'm away from Sasuke and my shoulders are sore, but otherwise I'm fine." I smile at him and look at the wall where I could basically feel Sasuke pacing inside our room. "Is there any way for me to calm him down?"

"You can try. I mean you have your mother's strong empathy, but I have no clue how you use it. That was the one thing that angered Taya the most she could never understand the empathy power. She spent years studying your mother's journals to figure it out." Itachi laughed lightly. "And she would rant for hours because she couldn't figure it out. Wait… I wonder." Itachi got up from the bed and walked to a closet and pulled out a trunk, his hands paused over the locks holding it shut before he shook his head and flipped the locks opening the trunk. I slowly got up and walked to Itachi with my head tilted. He rummaged around in the chest for a while as I slowly made my way over to the chest. "No. No. No… Do I even have it?" He rummaged around some more and I finally got around to peeking into the chest, and what I saw caused my breath to catch.

"Why do you have this stuff?" I asked breathlessly as my eyes shifted over the chest's contents.

"No idea, it was sent randomly to the house addressed to me." Itachi said before grabbing ahold of something and holding it up. "There! Skim through that until you find out about your mother's empathy powers. If it takes too long Sasuke will just naturally comeback but I don't know how long that will be or if your form can handle the separation right now."

"This is my mom's journal?" I asked as I gently ran my fingers over the navy blue cover. Itachi nodded and tilted his head at my widened eyes.

"Have you never seen any of this before?"

I shook my head and opened the book gingerly. "I only saw a glance every once in a while when I looked into Taya's closet when she wasn't home. She never knew I knew about it, but it makes no sense that you have it. It was in Taya's closet the night we went hunting and she died…" My eyes glided over the swirled writing on the pages. "My mother? What was she like? I only recently remembered anything about my parents, but it wasn't much. I know I look like my dad and my mom had long red hair, but I don't know anything about them."

Itachi took a breath quickly. "I can't do that, Naruto. If I give you that information I could trigger your memory and there is no Sasuke to help you through it. I can't believe she erased your whole memory!"

"No that's not right. She didn't take everything I remember Garra and my distant cousin, Ino's, wedding to the Nara guy. Ummm Shikamaru! A very lazy guy mind you, but I remember them and I remember that I had six other brothers and sisters and we're all tailed beasts. I just don't remember everything, and I don't remember places, faces, or some names. She didn't mean to do that and Kiba! I remember Kiba! Wait… why do I remember Kiba?"

Itachi grabbed onto my arms immediately and shook me. "Naruto look at me! Right now right at me! You're going to tear your mind apart if you don't stop right now!"

"Sasuke?"

"No it's Itachi. You can't go near Sasuke right now."

"Where's Taya then?"

"Taya died you were with her when she died. Naruto where are you?"

"I'm in your room silly."

"When are you? Where are you in your mind?"

"I'm here and now. I'm in Itachinii-san's room and we're having a sleep over, but first we're playing ninjas because I can't find Sasuke and Taya must be the ninja who he found first."

"Oh no." And with that said Itachi slapped me with a resounding crack that made Sasuke in the other room roar in anger and start beating on the walls again, but harder this time.

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?!" I yelled as I nursed my stinging cheek.

"Well I got you back didn't I? Just don't go on another tirade like you did earlier, you almost got your memories back without Sasuke here. You could have lost your mind."

"Gee next time why don't you try, "hey Naruto wake up!" That'd hurt a hell of a lot less ya' jerk!"

Itachi laughed quietly to himself. "I'll keep that in mind Naruto. Now try and go to sleep, hopefully Sasuke will be himself in the morning. Or skim through the journal if you're still feeling up to it. Just please don't read it too closely I don't need you going ballistic again."

"Alright." I agreed lightly as I brush my fingertips against the cover of the journal once again before putting it down on the nightstand beside Itachi's bed. "I should sleep it'd be bad for all of us if I lost it again, but I'm practically desperate to help him." I closed my eyes and concentrated on an image of Sasuke in my mind and as soon as I did that I added the thought of serenity and envisioned it enveloping him. Very soon the loud noises from the other room started to get quieter and less frequent until they were non- existent. In my mind I saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully and I smiled sleepily before I felt Itachi's hand on my shoulder.

"Taya would be incredibly proud of you at this very minute, I hope you know that." I laughed at him before laying down and bringing the covers up around me.

"No she'd be pissed that I could do something that she couldn't." Itachi chuckled and grunted his agreement.

"You're right about that… Now sleep. You're going to need your energy tomorrow. Good night, Naruto."

"G'night, Itachinii. G'night Sasuke… I love you." And with that my eyes shut and I was swept into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>~To Be Continued~<p>

AN2: I hope you guys enjoyed that! I thought it was funny and yet very pleasing... which is always good lolz. I also hope I didn't confuse you all too much with the events of this chapter and if I did I will be going back and explaining things in the next chapter, so we'll be getting an inside peak into Naruto's brain! Woot! And I haven't decided yet, but I might do a little bit in Sasuke's POV and maybe another Itachi? I'm not sure, but it was really fun to get out of Naruto's POV for a tiny bit yeah? Kind of like a refresher for the story? Maybe? I don't know what I'm rambling about anymore let me stop lolz. Anyways as always thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, I will try to update soon, and tell me what you think! Bye! Love ya!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hi guys! I'm soooooo sorry for the uber long wait! It's almost been five months! And I honestly had this chapter practically done for months, but I couldn't figure out what to do with the last scene and it was killing me, so I just went with my gut and put it out there for you guys. I also want to say thank you for not giving up on me and continuing to inspire me to write in your reviews. They make me so happy like you guys have no idea and if I haven't replied to your guys' reviews I'm sorry I'm trying the site hasn't been letting me log in very much it's always giving me problems. Just know that I do get them and I do read them and I love you guys! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the beginning.

* * *

><p>"<em>Taya would be incredibly proud of you at this very minute, I hope you know that." I laughed at him before laying down and bringing the covers up around me.<em>

"_No she'd be pissed that I could do something that she couldn't." Itachi chuckled and grunted his agreement._

"_You're right about that… Now sleep. You're going to need your energy tomorrow. Good night, Naruto."_

"_G'night, Itachinii. G'night Sasuke… I love you." And with that my eyes shut and I was swept into the darkness of sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Waking up the next morning was a very… different experience than I was expecting. I expected Itachi to be next to me ready to take me to his brother or to hear Sasuke in another rage, but the house was utterly calm. My tails were wrapped around something behind me and I hoped it wasn't Itachi at the same time as I hoped it was. I rolled my head to the left to look over my shoulder at the form behind me and my eyes widened. Sasuke was sleeping right behind me in Itachi's room, he looked a lot better than he had the night before, but there was no way to actually tell unless he was awake and my shoulders still hurt from him so there was no way in hell I was going to even try to check. Wait… where the hell was Itachi? How did Sasuke even get in here? I quickly turned my head back around and stared at the window across from me as I got lost in thought.

I got so lost that I didn't even notice when Sasuke's arms snaked around me to pull me back into his body or when he began to stroke my tails lovingly. I did however snap back into reality when I felt him sucking on the back of my neck. "Wha? Sasuke what are you doing?!" I yelped as I tried to pull away from him.

He let go but pouted at me. "I was making a hickey if you must know then you ruined it… plus it wouldn't have been that noticeable… unless I took you swimming and made sure that mutt Kiba was watching, so he could see you were mine." He chuckled darkly.

I turned around so I could search his face and was instantly relieved when his eyes were his usual warm black and he was smiling at me teasingly. I smiled back lightly and threw myself at him. I snuggled myself into his body and purred happily. "I'm so glad you're back." I murmured against his chest and kissed the area over his heart lightly. "I love you so much." I breathed out as tears started to pool in my eyes. "You scared the shit out of me! Do you realize that?" I stressed as I glared up into his eyes.

His hands lightly brushed over my shoulders where the bandages were still covering the wounds he'd given me early that morning. "I know and I'm so sorry. I have no clue what came over me. I was fine and then you told me you loved me back and it was like there was this fire that enveloped me and all I could see was red and just you. You were everything I needed. It was the strangest thing I've ever experienced."

I winced and looked away from him. "I'm sorry too. It was my fault you went ballistic. Now where's Itachi? And how did you get out of that room?"

"First of all it wasn't your fault it was mine, I didn't expect your fox to be that… powerful. I'm out of practice I used to be able to handle you perfectly no matter what you threw at me. And to answer your questions Itachi woke up really early and came to check up on me, when he saw that I was better he brought me back here because we didn't want to move you and I fell asleep. I haven't seen him since, so I have no idea where he is now. I'd say in the garden, where he planted a bunch of flowers with Taya when we were kids, it's where he goes to think and I'm sure grieve now." I nodded lightly and instinctively propped myself up before moving in for a kiss. Sasuke moaned softly into the light kiss and went to deepen it before I pulled away and shook my head a bit. "I understand it's a bit too soon and we still don't know what could set off the fox. I'm just going to go and get ready for the day." With that said he gently pushed me off of him, slipped out of the bed and left the room. He never looked back at me and I couldn't help the small pang of hurt I felt in my chest at seeing him leave like that.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry." I murmured before getting up myself and walking to Itachi's bathroom to try and see how the wounds were healing. Itachi had been right the wounds were deep and they were very red and irritated when I took the bandages off. "Shit." I muttered and winced as I ran a finger over some of the injuries I could reach without stretching the skin of my shoulders too much.

"I told you they were bad." Itachi's sudden statement made me jump. "Here I'll put on new bandages." He said and took the bandages from the first aid kit he'd left out on the sink. While he was cleaning and fitting the dressings for my wounds I studied his face in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping, but they were also red and puffy as well as slightly shiny as though he had just been crying.

"Were you in love with my sister?" I asked quietly and my sudden question made his body jerk in shock.

He blinked at me a few times before shaking his head and starting to work on my wounds again. "I loved her more than anything. We were never supposed to be as close as we were though… it was never our destiny. She was supposed to save and care for you while I was meant to look over and coach Sasuke into being the person he is. We were basically born to help the two of you be together. Don't feel bad about it. Taya and I knew the night we mated that we had made a terrible mistake, and we had to keep it hidden. And let me tell you that is not easy… at all. Anyways yes, I loved your sister very, very much. I had been in love with her for years, and was ecstatic when I found out that she had always felt the same. I'm rambling."

I giggled at him lightly. "Yes you are. I'm sorry about the sudden question. I know she's as sensitive a subject to you as she is to me, but I just felt like I needed to be sure."

"It's perfectly alright Naruto. You can talk to me about anything, and I hope you realize that. You're not alone. Everyone in this family is grieving for her loss, if you need us we're here."

"Thank you…" I smiled sweetly at him and as he patted my newly wrapped shoulders to show that he was finished it turned mischievous. "I can talk to you about anything?" Itachi looked confused and nodded not really looking at me right at that moment. "_Anything_?" I asked one more time and this time he glanced up at me with humor shining in his eyes.

"I want to hear absolutely nothing about you and Sasuke's sex life. If you wish to talk to someone about that, go find my mother she would be more than happy to oblige you." I tried to show a disappointed face, but it ended up with the both of us dissolving into laughter at the situation.

We ended up laughing even harder when we heard Mikoto outside the door. "Sasuke and Naruto finally had sex? Ohhh I'm so proud!"

"You know mom, usually parents are against teenagers having sex because they're too young." Itachi drawled when we finally stopped laughing by then she was already pouting about the fact that we were only joking.

"Pssh they've been together since they were kids. Hell Naruto tried jumping Sasuke when he was four or five and Sasuke was six. That is when I freaked out. Now they're teenage boys and it's only natural for them to want sex." With that said she walked away and I blushed.

"I- uhhh. Did I really?" I asked Itachi cautiously.

He chuckled lightly and shot a glance at me over his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah, you gave Taya and I a heart attack. I think that's when we really fell for each other; When we saw how protective the other was over their little brother." He sighed wistfully. "Anyways you both came running from behind a huge oak tree, and you tackled Sasuke. He ended up under you and your nose was pressed into his neck. Before we noticed what you were doing you'd marked him as yours and tried to violate him. Poor little Sasuke was so confused; he kept trying to tell you biting wasn't nice and all you'd do is growl at him. If I'm being honest it would have been hilarious if the situation hadn't been so dire." By that point we were walking in the hallway toward the stair case to head to the dining room for breakfast.

"You were in heat when you bit me." Sasuke continued suddenly making me jump and spin around to look at him. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly. "We were lucky that we were too young to fully understand what was going on. Otherwise some very bad things could have happened, well and we were lucky Itachi and Taya broke us apart." He nuzzled my cheek lightly before turning me in his arms and pushing me lightly toward the stairs, so I'd start heading down.

"I can't believe I did that… I'm so sorry." I murmured as my feet hit the floor at the base of the stairs. Sasuke shrugged and Itachi brushed passed us.

"I'm going to help mother with breakfast… you know how she gets when she's excited about things in the morning." As if to emphasize Itachi's point a loud crash came from the kitchen followed by a loud, "who put the mixing bowls on the top shelves!"

Sasuke nodded. "Go before she kills herself please. Why she always gets so frazzled when I'm back here I'll never know, it's not even like I'll eat that much. Then again this one will eat enough for all of us alone." Itachi and Sasuke laughed as I pouted.

"Are you calling me fat?" I tease as Itachi walks away.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist again, except this time he slipped his hands under the material of my pajama pants. I gasped and immediately moved my hands to his chest to push him away, but he leaned closer to me so he could whisper into my ear. "I could never say you were fat, or anything bad about you because you're perfect."

I flushed to the tips of my ears after he said that and I buried my face in his shoulder. "Shut up." I muttered with no conviction behind the words and Sasuke chuckled before kissing my neck and sucking on the spot he had started earlier. I pushed myself farther into him and moaned lightly. "Sasuke that's starting to hurt." I whined after a few minutes. He sighed and broke away with one last lick over his work.

"Fine. I suppose it's dark enough." He said as he pulled me into another kiss.

I pushed him lightly to break the kiss. "Dark enough? What? Wait! You actually gave me a hickey! What the hell Sasuke? That's gonna' bring up so many things with your parents!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Mom's just gonna get excited and want to take pictures, while my dad will be pretty much indifferent to the fact, and Itachi will just tease you mercilessly for letting me do it." I gapped at him with wide eyes. "The one I want to notice it is Kiba and especially his mutt Akamaru. You're mine and I'm not sharing." He growled protectively and it broke me out of my astonished state. I started laughing and nuzzled into his shoulder again.

"Yeah, Sasuke. I'm all yours." I looked up at him and smiled lightly. I stretched up to kiss him once more, but it was quickly broken by Mikoto who started to kyaa like crazy. "How long has she been there?" I whispered to Sasuke and he shook his head and shrugged. I pushed against Sasuke's chest so he'd let me go, but instead he brought me even closer so that we were pressed together. "What are you doing?" I asked him in slight annoyance.

"If you're mine I can do what I want with you and right now I want to hug you, so hug you I shall." He mumbled before hugging me even tighter and burying his head into my shoulder. I laughed once lightly before sliding my hands up his chest to wrap around his neck so I could hug him back. Mikoto had a nosebleed, where she stood, at her son and her soon to be son in law's cuteness.

The rest of the day was relatively normal if I can even call it that. Sasuke and I were together the whole time, it was like we were attached to each other in some way, Sasuke didn't freak out again though he did continually glare at Kiba and made him feel very uncomfortable, and lastly Kiba apologized to me about everything. So again, relatively normal. I went on a small exploration of the grounds with Sasuke and Itachi, we all just got back from that and it's really late. So that brings us to the dilemma we're at now. Am I to sleep with Sasuke or Itachi?

"I don't want you to freak out on him again." Itachi told Sasuke who bristled and pulled me so my back was flush against his chest.

"I've been with him all day! And I don't want you sleeping with him in his current state, who's to say that you wouldn't be affected too." Sasuke growled back.

I opened my mouth to talk, but never got the chance as the two siblings began to argue. "Me? If you don't remember correctly I already have experience with the tailed Uzumakis'. I dealt with the subconscious seduction long before you did last night, and over the years I've built up a resistance to it!" Itachi retorted.

"That was Taya! Naruto's different! You don't know his power level it could easily be worse than Taya's." I growled lightly and pulled myself away from the both of them.

"Shut up, both of you! I'm going to take a shower," Sasuke moved to come toward me and I glared at him. "Not with you." Itachi chuckled at his little brother's hurt expression, and my glare moved onto him. "And you. I can make my own decisions, I was caught off guard last night but now I know how to fix it and what to watch out for. Now you both need to go to your rooms and cool your heads!" My voice had steadily risen throughout my words and I stood there gasping for breath after I had yelled at them. I quickly turned on my heel and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind me and sliding the lock into place.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down before I walked over and slid the shower's glass door over. "Do I want to take a shower, or a bath?" I asked myself glancing between the two in the huge bathroom. I sighed. "A shower would be quicker and I'm really tired, but a bath would help me relax…" I glance between the two again and sigh once more before shedding my clothes and stepping into the shower. "I'll just take a bath in the morning." I said to myself as I turned the water to the hot setting. I felt the sweat and stress of the day start to melt away under the water that was hitting my face. "Shit… I didn't bring any clothes or take the bandages off my shoulders." I quickly got rid of the semi damp bandages before looking around the bathroom for towels, seeing a lot of longer ones I shrugged and decided I'd grab clothes once I got out.

It was a good twenty minutes later that my yawning and closing eyes had me getting out of the comforting spray of the shower and wrapping myself in the fluffy towels. I yawned again as I opened the door and instantly ended up falling on my face. After a few moments of me rolling around on the floor holding my face in pain I looked down to see what had tripped me in the first place, and to my surprise my pajamas were sitting there neatly folded in front of the door with an orange carnation sitting on the top. My jaw fell open and I blinked a few times before I chuckled and grabbed the clothes. I glanced down the hall to Sasuke's room and saw that he'd left a small crack in the door and had a small light on so I could see when I wanted to go to sleep.

I smiled happily and clutched the clothes to my chest as I got up then I reentered the bathroom. A few moments later I came back out dressed, with brushed teeth, brushed hair, and my towel hanging neatly to dry. The happy smile was still plastered to my face as I walked over to Sasuke's room and peaked in the door. Sasuke was laying on his side with a pillow shoved over his head to block out the light he'd left on for me at his own expense. "Thank you." I called lightly to him as I pushed the door open the rest of the way and shut it behind me.

Sasuke immediately sat up and stared at me. "I'm so sorry I did that I wasn't thinking okay? Are you mad?" Sasuke asked and yawned after he did so.

I laughed a little at his face and shook my head as I walked toward the bed before plopping down on it making Sasuke glare. "I wish you guys would realize that I can make my own decisions even if they're not the best ones for me to make. That's for me to find out. Okay?" Sasuke smiled and opened his arms for me. I dived in and snuggled into his chest. "Light off. We sleep now…" I mumbled as I buried myself farther into his chest. He chuckled before kissing my forehead and clicking off the lamp behind him.

"Good night." He said into my hair and I grunted my answer back before yawning one more time and closing my eyes.

A few hours later I bolted up in the bed soaked in my own sweat, panting heavily, with a very painful erection. I quickly glance over and see that Sasuke is facing away from me still fast asleep and I wince. "Sasuke?" I ask quietly to see if he'd wake up. When he did nothing more than twitch I released a sigh and maneuvered my legs so they were out of the bed. I winced again as I tried to stand and the fabric of my boxers and pajama pants slid against me. Slowly and as carefully as I could I walked through the room to try and get to the bathroom, but as soon as I reached the door Sasuke groaned and sat up.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" I took a deep breath before smiling and turning my head to look at him.

"Nothing just had to pee." I laugh quickly to try and appear nonchalant, but I didn't fool him.

Sasuke yawned before blinking his eyes and gazing at me sleepily. "That's not it, you're soaked, now tell me what's really wrong." He demanded as he yawned again.

"I- um- I woke up with a problem and I didn't want to wake you or really know what to do with it so I was just gonna go to the bathroom and I don't know shower to get the sweat off." I blushed as he laughed lightly.

"Did you want me to take care of it for you?" I blushed even darker and looked away from him. "Is that a yes?" I grinded my teeth together and glared at him out of the corners of my eyes, but I refused to answer. "Fine go take care of it yourself even though you barely have any idea what you're doing. Don't wake Itachi up on your way because he'll think I was doing something scandalous to you." And with that said he rolled over and seemingly went back to sleep.

I glared down at the still very painful tent in my pants before shifting the glare to Sasuke. "Sasuke." I whined while maintaining the glare. "You better not go back to sleep when this is all your fault anyway!" I growled out at him.

My remark made him snort as he sat up to look at me again. "And what could I have possibly done while I was facing away from you asleep to make you that excited?" I blushed anew and regretted my decision of talking.

"I- You- um if, if you weren't such a pervert toward me I'd never have started having dreams like the one I just had! You were… and I was under you and, and, and this is all your fault!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You were having a sex dream about me? You naughty little fox!" Sasuke laughed and patted the bed next to him. "Come back here and tell me about the dream, maybe it'll go away on its own if you do. I'm only suggesting it because you don't want me to help you and you don't fully understand how to do it to yourself." Sasuke added after blushed an angry red.

"I don't want to tell you… it was embarrassing! You were doing… things to me and saying weird stuff!" I protested and didn't move from my spot. Sasuke sighed and stood up from the bed before walking toward me. "What are you doing?! Go lay back down! Don't come near me!" I started backing away from him and eventually ran into his closet's full length mirror before he caught up to me. His hand slammed into the mirror on both sides of my head barring my path away from him. "What are you doing?" I asked again, but softer this time and with a slight waver in my voice.

"I'm helping you without your permission." Sasuke replied as he leaned closer to me and kissed me roughly.

"Mmph!" I threw my hands up to his chest to push him back, but he stepped closer yet to me so I was smashed between his body and the mirror behind me. He pushed his leg roughly between mine and ground his thigh into my erection. I gasped into the kiss as tears started to pool into my eyes. "Why is he being so rough with me?" I yelled the question in my mind, but could get nothing through to Sasuke because of his tongue that was invading my mouth. He pushed against me a little harder and I moaned as the pressure from his leg increased.

"Sasuke!" I gasped through the kiss. He finally released my mouth to trail kisses and bites down my face to my neck where he bit down harshly making me cry out in pain before he licked the mark and smirked.

"So Naruto how do you feel now?" He purred as he began to thrust his thigh against me.

I chocked lightly and threw my head back against the glass. "That good huh?" He chuckled and began to shove his hands up my shirt.

"Stop!" I cried as he roughly took a hold of my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing the mirror with my back pressed to his chest. "Sasuke! Stop! Why are you doing this?" I tried again, but to no avail he paid me no attention. Instead he pushed in between my shoulders so my torso crashed into the mirror and my ass was pressed against his groin. I gasped again at the obvious boner that was now poking me through my pajama pants.

"I want you to look into that mirror Naruto." Sasuke commanded as he leaned into my ear. "I want you to watch as I fuck you so hard you'll bleed." He smiled cruelly at me through the mirror and I screamed as I noticed that his eyes were the same blood red they had been the night before.

"Naruto!" I opened my eyes and looked at the person who had called me before screaming and pushing him away from me making him lose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor. My breath was coming in raspy pants and my body was shaking as it was drenched in sweat. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke yelled as he got up and rubbed his now sore ass. I flinched and pushed myself into the headboard of the bed at his voice. He looked at me in concern. "Hey, Naruto it's me. It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. I just woke you up because you were having a nightmare." He tried to climb into the bed to comfort me and I shrank away from him whimpering. He retracted the hand he had been holding out to me and held it against his chest. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked himself quietly before he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "Naruto, it's me Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. Now come on," at that point he opened his arms for me. "Tell me what happened. I'd never hurt you."

My eyes flicked to his open arms back to his eyes and I studied them looking for any sign of that same blood red that had been haunting me since I had first seen them the night before. Once I was positive there was nothing I launched myself at Sasuke causing us both to tumble to the floor. "Ow! Dobe, what the hell!" Instead of answering I straddled his hips and nuzzled into his chest.

"Please don't ever force me to do something I don't want to do. Please." I mumbled as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Naruto, I-"

"Promise me."

"Naru-"

"Promise me!" I yelled as I finally looked up into his eyes.

His breath caught at the look of complete seriousness in my eyes. "I promise I will never, ever do anything you didn't want me to do to you Naruto. I would never hurt you like that. And by that are you telling me you had a dream where I was raping you?" I hid my face in his chest again and his arms wrapped around me holding me close. "I would never intentionally do that to you. I've already told you, I want you to want it just as much as I do. I want you to be ready." With that said he started to stroke my hair and back in comforting motions. "If you want to tell me about the dream you can, if not whenever you're ready to talk about it I'm here."

I smiled against his chest and sighed lightly. "Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke froze slightly, but continued with his soothing motions almost as soon as he'd stopped. "It's gonna' take me a while to get used to hearing you say that to me again. I love you more than anything." He breathed as he hugged me closer to him again.

"I'm sorry I knocked you onto the floor twice…"

"It's fine. Paybacks a bitch anyways." I pushed him slightly and puffed out an insulted gust of air, but all he did was laugh and sit up. I was now sitting in his lap glaring playfully at him. "You made my ass hurt so don't give me that look." He said while laughing again and leaning forward to kiss me lightly.

I made to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back and smiled at me. "Let's get back up on the bed and go back to sleep, okay?" I pouted and crossed my arms. "We'll talk about your nightmare later, and we can make out later. I'm tired."

"Fine…" I grumbled, and as he made to get up I caught him off guard and kissed him roughly; shoving my tongue in his mouth and moaning slightly. He growled but kissed back just as fiercely and it was a few minutes before we broke apart breathless. I smiled at him happily and stood up. "Now we can go back to bed."

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head and stood up along with me. "Go to sleep idiot." He joked and pushed my so I fell back onto the bed.

"Good night." I whispered between giggles as Sasuke spooned my back.

"G'night." He answered with a yawn, and we both fell back asleep with no nightmares from either of us this time.

* * *

><p><em>T.B.C.<em>

**AN2:** I hope you guys liked the newest chapter I worked really hard on it and I hope it shows. The next chapter is hopefully not going to take me five months to post, so lets keep our fingers crossed. Please leave me a review it helps me write knowing people are waiting on what's in my head. Okay love you guys, and hope to get the next one out to you soon! Bye bye!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** I am so so so so soooooooooooo sorry you guys! I actually lost my flash drive... can you believe that? Like it was gone and when I found it again it wouldn't work for the longest time. Thankfully I got it working again and have already finished this chapter, started the next one, and even planned out where I'm going with the one after that. I've seriously been working on these every day and I just re-read through all of the chapters leading up to this one. I think I might go back soon and try to fix up any mistakes, but I might wait until I'm finished with this story before I do that. What do you guys think? Anyways I wanted to thank you guys for being so patient, and leaving me lovely reviews. They've kept me going in the writing process of this fic. I love you guys so much and hope you love this chapter, it's mostly comedy but it's going to be getting pretty real from here. Of course I'll still add humor in, but it'll mostly be story development and clearing things up. I hope you enjoy see you guys at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** Found at the very beginning of this enlightening journey.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fine…" I grumbled, and as he made to get up I caught him off guard and kissed him roughly; shoving my tongue in his mouth and moaning slightly. He growled but kissed back just as fiercely and it was a few minutes before we broke apart breathless. I smiled at him happily and stood up. "Now we can go back to bed."<em>

_Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head and stood up along with me. "Go to sleep idiot." He joked and pushed me so I fell back onto the bed._

"_Good night." I whispered between giggles as Sasuke spooned my back._

"_G'night." He answered with a yawn, and we both fell back asleep with no nightmares from either of us this time._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Let me ask you a question. If you had any way to wake someone up after a night where they had a nightmare about their pretty much fated mate to be raping them what would it be? Probably anything but what Sasuke did to wake me up this morning. Not only did he leave and let me sleep for countless hours passed when his mom made breakfast, but he thought it'd be a good idea to scare the living shit out of me! He snuck into the room and jumped on me while yelling my name in my ear, so like any sane person who had just dreamed about being raped by the person who had jumped on them I punched him in the face. And now he has a swollen cheek… and he keeps glaring at me while he's pouting… and his brother won't stop laughing… and I feel like an asshole. But he won't let me apologize! And even if he would I don't want to because again who does that?! Especially after the dream I had. He should have known better and that's the answer I'm going to stick to.

.

.

.

He just glanced this way, and his cheek looks really bad… No! He should have woken me up like a civilized person.

.

.

.

Dammit why does he keep glancing at me like that?! I'm not gonna' give in!

.

.

.

Shit he's staring right at me… resolve Naruto! Focus, it was his fault!

.

.

.

God dammit! "Sasuke I'm sorry! I was half asleep and after the dream I had you should have known better!" Yeah… Nice resolve there Naruto.

"I knew you'd crack and apologize. I actually thought you were going to hold out longer." He remarked casually as he got up and walked away from me with a smirk on his face.

My jaw dropped and I watched him saunter away before my brain finally caught up and I yelled out, "you asshole! I want an apology for you being a stupid teme! Get back here!"

As I ran from the room chasing the now running Sasuke, I barely heard Itachi say, "just like old times." Before he walked away and into the backyard.

It's now quite a few hours later and I'm still beyond pissed at Sasuke, but his mom wants us to sit together at dinner. So that's what we're doing, she didn't say I had to talk to or look at him. By the way when I was so rudely awakened I found out it was lunchtime so I grabbed something from the kitchen after I caught and tackled Sasuke. I also punched him again though this time it wasn't in the face because let's face it (lolz pun intended) his face is too pretty to mess up. Ignore the voice saying his everything is too pretty to mess up Naruto, ignore it.

And now I've been lost in my thoughts for a while and Mikoto looks like she's about to cry… Wait why?! What did I miss?

"Awww! Mikoto please don't cry! I'm sorry I was thinking about something; don't think I was just being a jerk!" I exclaimed after shaking myself out of my thoughts and swiftly standing up to lean my hands on the table.

"Naruto. Please sit back down." I turned to glare at Sasuke, but stopped myself short when I found that he was blushing. Then I took in my position and blushed to the tips of my ears. I was leaning over the table with my ass right in his face.

"Sorry…" I muttered as I sat back down and looked at the floor.

"It's fine." He muttered back refusing to look at me.

Across the table from us Itachi cleared his throat and tried to bring back conversation. "Well that was completely awkward." He failed miserably, but he tried.

"So the reason you were broken out of your thoughts earlier was because I apologized to you and you just didn't react at all… So I suppose I'll just have to apologize again." I looked up at Sasuke with a bewildered expression. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier and I'm sorry I was a jerk after that too I shouldn't have done what I did considering what you'd told me. I apologize and hope you can forgive me, Naruto." I blinked at Sasuke twice before starting to giggle, then chuckle, then just all out laugh hysterically. Slowly everybody else dissolved into laughter as well.

"I don't know why I'm laughing!" I gasped out between laughs. "I was so beyond mad at you that this is just all I can do." I explained slowly through my giggles.

Sasuke smiled at me lightly (his cheek is still really swollen) and looked back down at his plate. "You guys know you could have continued to eat or had a conversation right?" He asked as he looked up at his family with an eyebrow raised.

Fugaku stared back with the exact same raised eyebrow look, and deadpanned. "But your teenage drama is so much more interesting than anything we could come up with."

Everybody in the room was silent as they took in the hilarity of this situation, staring at Fugaku the whole time. Then one by one we all began to laugh hysterically as the tense atmosphere that had settled over the house began to disappear.

"Ohhhhh this is why I love you Fu!" Mikoto exclaimed as she tried to calm her laughter.

"And here I was thinking it was my charming good looks and intelligence… Or at least my money…" Fugaku replied with a slight smirk as he looked into the distance.

"I know I'm shallow, but come on! Give me some credit." She pretended to be offended and leaned in for a kiss from her husband.

"Well I don't know about you Mikoto, but the money's what brings me into Fugaku. That and just the lovely family dicky-ness that only seems to affect the boys." Everything got silent again and everybody was staring at me, then just as I was about to open my mouth and say I was joking Mikoto did the unthinkable.

She got up from her seat and, mock glaring at me the whole time, sat down right in Fugaku's lap. Then growled out, "mine."

Itachi, Sasuke, and I just kind of backed up a bit because that was some parental gross that we just did not want to get involved in. "Well with that disturbing image to scar me for life I'm gonna finish eating and then go for seconds."

"Fatty." Sasuke teased as he turned back to his plate. I pushed him lightly and dumped my tomatoes onto his plate. "Mmmm. Thank you."

I just smiled in return and ate my food quickly and as promised went back for seconds… and thirds… and dessert.

"Oh I missed you! You're the only one who eats enough of my food! And Sasuke won't even eat dessert unless I make something like sponge cake!" Mikoto squealed while she hugged me happily.

"Mom don't squeeze him please he might throw up with how much he ate." Sasuke dead panned before coming behind her and kissing me over her shoulder.

"I'd never waste amazing food like that. It's highly disrespectful, and as your mom must know food is the way to a man's heart. Mikoto you won me over the first time I saw your food you don't have to keep trying so hard." I teased as I kissed her cheek.

"Ohhhh! I just love you!" She gushed while blushing lightly. "You're so damn charming."

"He always has been, hasn't he?" Sasuke asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sasu, you're not jealous of your own mother are you?" I asked with a smirk as Mikoto put me down on my feet.

"Why would he be jealous of me? Are you not this charming to him as well?"

"I charm him differently. You're fun to be charming to the teme's not."

"And what exactly is so not fun about being charming toward me?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"You always take everything in the manner of ohhh does this mean he wants to do something with me, instead of taking it like your mom does as flattery. I like flattering people it's extremely fun. Sleeping with someone and doing stuff with them is on a completely different level." I explained matching his annoyed gaze easily.

"Doing stuff? What kind of stuff? Have you two been doing naughty things without me knowing?! But I want pictures so I can put them in a scrapbook for you two!"

"Mom that's highly disturbing on so many levels." Sasuke sighed while shaking his head and walking away; I agreed, but then again I guess I could understand… yaoi fangirls are scary. After a thorough interrogation from Mikoto on Sasuke and I's sex life, or lack thereof, I joined Sasuke in our room. When I opened the door he was just coming out of the bathroom presumably from a shower as he had a towel wrapped around his shoulders to catch water from his dripping hair, and his hair was plastered to his face which brought my attention to his bruise. I slowly walked up to him and cupped my hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry I slugged you so hard. I really didn't expect it to look this bad. I don't remember you bruising this bad when we'd fight as kids… then again I don't really remember much from when we were kids."

Sasuke put his hand over mine and turned his head so he could kiss my palm. "I can assure you, I used to bruise just as easily when we were younger. It's not really that bad. I'm just so pale that the bruise stands out in comparison." He murmured his explanation against my palm and the simple gesture gave me butterflies. After that he released me and turned around to walk to the bed, but all I could do was stare after him while clutching my hand to my chest like he'd stung me. When he noticed I was still rooted in the same spot he narrowed his eyes in concern and asked, "What's wrong?"

In response I swallowed and took a shallow breath in. I was opening and closing my mouth trying to find the words, but couldn't come up with anything so I just shook my head. The butterflies were still present and growing stronger with each passing minute, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. Sasuke tilted his head and slowly stood up. My eyes tracked his movement and the butterflies kicked up a level to knot's. With the same slow calculated movements he came closer to me with his arms out stretched. My eyes were locked onto his and as he came closer the knots in my stomach dissolved into heat that grew the closer he got. My breath had become labored and by the time he was right in front of me I was panting. "Naruto? Are you okay? You're flushed and breathing way to heavily. Did you eat too much? Should I get mom or Itachi?"

I shook my head violently and looked at him again. "Then tell me what's wrong." Again I opened my mouth to speak, but I could get nothing out except a whine. Sasuke sighed heavily and laid his hand against my forehead which caused the heat in my belly to explode and make me whimper. "What do you want me to do? This has never happened to you before so I'm lost. Is it a part of your heat?" He pushed the hand on my forehead up and into my hair pushing the fringe out of my face. My eyes fell to half-mast and I leaned forward until my forehead was leaning against his which made me sigh lightly.

At that moment the door to our room opened and Itachi walked in. "Oh, sorry I didn't know I was interrupting. Wait Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything… Naruto's acting strange and he won't tell me what's going on."

"How long has he been staring at you like that? And how long have you had eye contact with him?" Itachi asked while slowly inching toward us. I heard myself growl softly, but couldn't stop myself from doing so.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion, but answered his brother anyways. "He's been like this for about five or six minutes, and I've held eye contact with him for one or two minutes of that time. Now that I'm thinking about it I actually can't break the contact."

Itachi sighed heavily and shook his head while approaching us at a faster pace. "Your fox side is very crafty Naruto. So crafty that you don't even know that you're leaking chakra into the room as a sort of trap for Sasuke; All he needed was you to make eye contact and some sort of physical contact to seal the seduction act. Don't worry though it's quite an easy fix." With that Itachi shoved one of his hands over Sasuke's eyes and the other to my stomach to push against the glowing insignia on my stomach. With relatively little force he pushed us so we stumbled back a few steps and I blinked multiple times before yelping and placing my hand over the insignia that I hadn't realized was burning against my skin.

"And what can you do about this?" I whimpered out as the heat sent waves of chakra out of my body.

"Honestly? Nothing. Sasuke can though, but it'll hurt quite a bit." He explained without glancing at me and blocking Sasuke from view.

"More than this?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes…" He sighed and let that sink in before explaining what would need to be done. "He's going to have to force your chakra back into your body with his own. Then he'll have to make you two share chakra, which quite honestly hurts like hell, and it requires physical contact that can't be interrupted for long periods of time." I glanced up at him through teary eyes. "There would be a complication though… the way you two are right now with the heat process is difficult. There's no guarantee that the fox will allow it's chakra to be tamed if it's not already mated." At that I saw Sasuke flinch and I growled out a curse as another wave of chakra left me and caused another bought of searing pain to envelope me. "I also don't know the backlash it may have on you Sasuke. You two aren't mated yet and you already have the Sharingan, which isn't supposed to be possible. I preformed this chakra exchange with Taya when we mated and it was difficult even then. The animal's chakra is hard to control and takes a trust usually only reached once mated, but I believe you can do it. Do you remember how to use your chakra to push back his?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed them slowly before sighing and glancing at me quickly. "Yeah… I remember having to do it once before a long time ago."

"That's what I hoped you'd say. Do you want me to leave?" Itachi asked Sasuke with his back still turned to me.

"I'll call you if I need you. I can't look into his eyes right?" Sasuke asked and I saw Itachi nod in the affirmative. Sasuke sighed again. "That's easier said than done with the nightmares he's been having."

"I'm right here you know…" I growled before falling to my knees gasping at the latest wave of pain that felt as though it were ripping my inside apart. "Sasuke…" I moaned out reaching one of my hands out to him and saw him flinch.

"I don't want to do this to him Itachi."

"You have to or he's not going to be okay until you force him to mate. Now I'll be in my room." Itachi said before turning around and heading for the door only glancing at me once when he was exiting.

"Naruto I'm sorry about this." Sasuke said before walking toward me, hoisting me up bridal style, and dropping me on the bed causing me to gasp as the pain intensified. I tried to curl up on instinct but Sasuke pushed me back down so my back was pressed against the bed. I whimpered at the pain, but immediately after felt myself growl as the bed shifted with Sasuke's weight and I saw him hovering over me. "Now this is not going to be pleasant at all so please just try not to hit me again okay?"

I had no time to even try to reply because he shoved my shirt up to my shoulders and pushed his hand against my insignia making the heat recede a small amount. I sighed in relief and tried to move my hand to touch the man above me but found that I couldn't move at all and the relief I'd been feeling started to give way to the nauseating pain I'd felt the first time he'd forced me into my fox form. My eyes widened and I tried my hardest to struggle away from him, but to no avail I still couldn't move and I could now start to see why. There were glowing blue chains holding my arms above my head and my legs down to the bed. "What? Sasuke?" I tried to reason as his hand started to turn and I could feel my conscience fading to black.

All I could hear him say in return was, "I'm sorry." That's when everything went black. Then red and I could fight again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN2: Soo how'd you guys like it? And yes I know cliff hangar, but if I'd have kept going this chapter may have never had a more perfect ending. Like I said I'm working on it as I'm posting this it may take me a bit to get it finished, and I don't want to get your hopes up so I won't promise a time. But as it's going it may be sooner rather than later. Love you guys and hope you're still enjoying this story as much as I am despite my inability to post a new chapter quickly. And yes I did borrow Kushina's chakra chains I thought they'd be fitting lolz. I'll hopefully see you guys soon! Bye, Bye!<p> 


End file.
